Kedakkaki Eien no Inori
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Los niños suspiraron, sabían que jamás lograrían hacer que su familia le dijera el porque sus padres eran hombres, no era que estuviesen avergonzados ni nada por el estilo pero como cualquier niño, sus mentes estaban sedientas por saber.
1. Default Chapter

**Kedakkaki Eien no Inori (Yu Yu Hakusho) (HieixKurama y otros pero mas Hieixkurama)**

Nota: Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho, junto con su concepto en si,  
no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi y este fan fic fue  
escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

Advertencias:

Este fan fic contiene Yaoi si no te gusta esto género no lo leas.

"Kedakaki Eien no Inori"

Por Youko Saiyo

Capitulo 1. Osananajimi Amigos de la infancia

-Te agradaran -le dijo el hermoso pelirrojo a un muy enfadado Youkai. A Hiei no le caía en tener que compartir a su Kitsune con sus idiotas amigos. Kurama abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en la casa.

Era una pequeña mansión de cinco habitaciones bastante amplias, rodeada por un espeso bosque y con un hermoso lago enfrente. 

-¡Ku-chan! -llamo una voz femenina -¡Me alegra que hallas llegado! -dijo la mujer a Kurama para después ser lanzado al suelo por el abrazo de la joven.

-Ka-Kagura -dijo algo sorprendido -¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

-Oh, lo siento -dijo la joven algo avergonzada y se levanto ayudando a Kurama en el proceso. Era una joven de la misma altura que Kurama, cabello largo de color negro, ojos alargados y hermosamente rasgados eran azules, su piel era blanca, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una blusa blanca con el ombligo descubierto y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy ajustados.

-Tu debes ser el... "amigo" de Ku-chan -dijo la joven mirando al pequeño Youkai -Mucho gusto soy Minamino Minako pero puedes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre... Kagura

Hiei la miro algo confundido, era verdad que se había percatado de que la mujer no era una ningen común, se podía percibir un poder maligno de ella... ¿Youkai? 

-Soy un Ohkai Lobo del Makai -dijo Kagura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hiei -Y tu debes ser el niño prohibido... mmm, ¿Hiei verdad?

-Hn. -Fue lo único que respondió

-Bueno primo -dijo la lobo a Kurama -Hay que llevar tus cosas y las de Hiei-san a su habitación -dijo con una sonrisa picara -Espero que no les moleste compartir la misma habitación.

Kurama también le sonrió. 

-Kagura -lamo la dulce voz de Kurama -¿Todavía no a llegado Fallen?

-Ya lo conoces siempre llega tarde -Kurama rió suavemente por la cara cómica que su prima hizo -Pero bueno los dejo para que puedan desempacar y descansen un poco por el viaje -dijo caminando ala puerta -Asta luego primo -dijo en tono pícaro y mirando a Hiei quien la miro confundido. 

-Nuestros padres son hermanos -dijo Kurama mientras abrazaba a Hiei por detrás -Me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que ella y yo pertenecíamos al mismo mundo.

-Hn -la tan habitual respuesta, era increíble que con solo esa simple palabra Hiei era capaz de expresar lo que una persona no podría ni con mil palabras, era una de las tantas cosas que mas le gustaba a Kurama de "su" Hiei.

-Gracias por haber aceptado venir con migo Koi Amor te mereces un premio.

-Si tu lo dices zorro.

Kurama comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y a llevarlo lentamente ala cama quitándole la ropa con lentos movimientos... (Eje si creían que iba a poner lemon continuación ni modo se quedaron con las ganas el lemon aparece hasta el capitulo cuatro o cinco) 

Mas tarde ese mismo día los tres Youkais comían y hablaban despreocupadamente ( bueno al menos dos de ellos)

-¿Y que tal va tu trabajo? -pregunto Kagura divertida.

-Bien todos los de la oficina son muy amables.

-Claro tienen que serlo después de todo no pueden ser groseros con el jefe ¿Ne Ku-chan? -dijo Kagura poniendo los codos en la mesa.

-Creo que tienes razón -le dijo el pelirrojo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Supongo que mi tía no sabe lo de ustedes dos ¿ne, Ku-chan?

-Te equivocas Kagura mi madre sabe sobre Hiei y yo -dijo el pelirrojo  
tranquilamente.

-Bueno cambiando de tema -dijo al ver la cara de enojo de Hiei -¿cómo esta  
mi tía?

-Muy bien, te manda saludos.

TOC, TOC...

-Debe ser Fallen -dijo Kurama tranquilamente.

-Y como siempre debe haber perdido su llave -dijo Kagura poniendo una cara muy cómica .Bueno es mejor que le abra -dijo levantándose de su silla.

Después de unos minutos Kagura regreso al comedor acompañada de un joven como de la altura de Yuusuke de cabello castaño algo largo, ojos castaño claro, piel del color de la nuez y una linda sonrisa que haría a cualquier chica (o chico) suspirar por el, iluminando su hermoso rostro, llevaba una camisa de color amarillo y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

-¡Fallen! -saludo Kurama, al ver al joven, con una expresión que a Hiei le pareció demasiado feliz. 

-Lamento la tardanza -se disculpo el recién llegado 

-Olvídalo ya nos se nos hace extraño que siempre llegues tarde -dijo Kagura sentándose nuevamente. 

-Hola mucho gusto soy Tskimine Fallen -dijo a Hiei -Tu debes ser Hiei-san, Kurama nos a hablado mucho sobre ti. -dijo sonriendo de forma picara.

¿Qué K'so les habrá dicho ese zorro de mi? se pregunto Hiei.

-Bueno será mejor que lleve mis cosas a mi habitación.

-¿Quieres un mapa que no te pierdas en el camino? -pregunto Kagura entrecerrando los ojos.

-Muy graciosa () -dijo- Además solo me perdí una vez y fue porque toda la casa estaba muy oscura.

-Mmm. -dijo no muy convencida. 

Kurama despertó, encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de Hiei quien dormía placidamente a su lado, su frente y cabello aun húmedos por la noche de pasión que habían compartido, Kurama se quedo mirando por un momento el bello y angelical rostro de su pareja, ¿Quién pensaría que ese terrible y malhumorado Youkai podría ser tan inocente mientras dormía, Nadie, nadie mas que Kurama y era algo que lo hacia infinitamente feliz, pues sabia que Hiei lo amaba y confiaba lo suficiente en el como para permitirle apreciar tan hermoso espectáculo.

Con cuidado de no despertar Hiei, Kurama se levanto de la amplia cama para dirigirse ir a tomar una larga y relajante ducha, después se dirigió ala cocina para preparar el desayuno, aun era muy temprano y de seguro todos los demás seguían dormidos.

-¡Fallen! -dijo Kurama sorprendido al encontrarse con su amigo.

-Buenos días Ku-chan -dijo sonriendo ligeramente -¿cómo dormiste? 

-Bien pero, Creí que seguías dormido -dijo sonriéndole también -Ya que siempre eras el ultimo en despertar.

-Créeme me encantaría seguir dormido pero mi abuelo me quito esa costumbre alas malas -contesto haciendo una cara muy cómica -El dice, Fallen como futuro heredero de la familia Tskimine debes ser mas responsable -dijo tratando de imitar la voz de su abuelo -A veces creo que quiere matarme con sus locos entrenamientos -Kurama rió ligeramente ante la cara que su amigo puso.

-No es gracioso -se quejo Fallen.

-Gomen Perdón no era mi intención reírme -se disculpo Kurama

-No importa -dijo dándole la espalda -¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?

-Hai Si 

Hiei despertó y al no encontrar a su hermoso zorro supuso que estaba preparando el desayuno, así que se vistió para ir con el y talvez "jugar" un rato antes deque se despertaran sus amigos.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió ala cocina y lo que vio no le agrado ni un poco, Kurama y ese detestable ningen parecían muy contentos y esto hizo que Hiei se pusiera MUY celoso (YS: No te culpo Hiei yo también me pondría celosa si alguien como Fallen se acercara a mi lindo pelirrojo).

-Hn.

-Hiei-san buenos días -saludo Fallen de forma encantadora.

Kurama se acerco a el, lo beso en los labios tiernamente y deslizo sus brazos para estrecharlo amorosamente.

-¿cómo dormiste Itoshii Querido -susurro Kurama cariñosamente.

-Hn.

-Buenos días -saludo Kagura entrando ala cocina -Creo que ahora yo soy la que se despierta mas tarde -dijo llevándose una mano ala nuca.

Hiei se aparto bruscamente de Kurama y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto confundida al ver el comportamiento de su nuevo  
"primo"

Fallen alzo los hombro sin entender al joven Youkai, Kagura miro a su primo quien se veía triste por el rechazo de Hiei.

-Ku-chan -llamo Kagura dulcemente -No te preocupes yo hablare con el, ustedes terminen de preparar el desayuno -sentencio Kagura.

-Pero... -Kurama estaba por protestar pero Kagura ya se había ido sin prestarle la mas mínima atención. 

Hiei estaba oculto en el árbol que se encontraba al lado de la casa.

-Hiei-san -hablo la tranquila voz de Kagura -¿Podemos hablar?

-Hn.

-Lo tomare como un si -sentencio Kagura -¿Qué pasa con tigo?

-¿Hn? -Hiei la miro muy confundido.

-Kurama... -le recordó tranquilamente, dejando que el nombre flotara por la atmósfera -No me gusta que mi primo, ni nadie de mi familia este triste así que mas vale que me digas lo que te pasa -Kagura era directa sin rodeos.

-Hn.

-Ya suéltalo de una vez porque quieras o no tu ahora formas parte de mi familia -dijo tranquilamente. Hiei la miro con los ojos abiertos al máximo, ella le sonrió y continuo -Hiei-san, no entiendo tu forma de actuar pero...  
-Kagura hizo otra pausa para sentarse ala sombra del árbol -De algo estoy segura -Hiei bajo del árbol para quedar frente a ella, Kagura le sonrió una vez mas. 

-¿De que? -pregunto Hiei con firmeza.

-Estas celoso de...

-¿Celoso yo? -le corto -¿Y de quien crees que estoy celoso?

-Fallen -dijo simplemente -Y no entiendo porque -Hiei no dijo nada así que Kagura continuo -Fallen, Kurama y yo somos como hermanos, hemos compartido nuestras vidas desde que estábamos en pañales, créeme cuando te digo que entre nosotros solo hay amor de hermanos.

-Hn. 

-Y aunque Fallen quisiera a Kurama de la manera que tu piensas -dijo tranquilamente -El nunca le correspondería, ya que el amor que Kurama siente por ti es mucho mayor a los tres mundos juntos -Hiei la miro como si no le importara lo que la loba le decía -¿Quieres saber lo que Kurama nos a contado de ti? -Hiei afirmo con la cabeza, titubeante.

-Que eras un lindo, dulce y hermoso Youkai de fuego -Hiei se sonrojo ligeramente ante las sinceras palabras de Kagura -Nos dijo que se enamoro de ti desde el primer instante en el que te vio, que amaba todo de ti, tus ojos del color de la sangre, tu cabello negro y esos mechoncitos de cabello blanco -Kagura sonrió ligeramente -También que por haber sido abandonado, no confiabas en nadie y que tenia miedo de decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que lo rechazaras y te fueras para siempre -Kagura hizo una pausa para mirar los ojos rojos de Hiei -Recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando nos contó que tu también correspondías a su amor -Kagura se levanto y abrazo a Hiei quien estaba paralizado -Gracias por hacer feliz a mi primo -le dijo al oído -Pero si te atreves a lastimarlo te las veras con migo... Primo -dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Ideas, amenazas, comentarias, no dejen de escribirme a: o 


	2. Kedakkaki Eien no Inori

Capitulo 2 El Regalo.

-Fallen –llamo Kagura desde la puerta -¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro pasa –le dijo sonriendo -¿Sucede algo? –pregunto al ver la cara seria  
amiga.  
-Tenemos un pequeño problema con Hiei-san.  
-¿Problema?¿Qué clase de problema? –pregunto confundido.  
-Hiei-san cree que entre tu y Ku-chan hay algo –dijo mientras se sentaba en  
la cama.  
-Pero eso es una tontería, Kurama y tu son como los hermanos que nunca tuve.  
-Tu bien sabes que los celos hacen que las personas vean lo que ellos  
quieren ver –dijo tranquilamente –Aunque no se porque si eres tan feo –le  
dijo en tono burlón.  
-Muy graciosas -  
-Sabes que no lo digo enserio –dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda  
–Pero hablando enserio debes hacer algo al respecto.  
-¿Debo?  
-Si Fallen y mientras mas pronto mejor.  
-Me pones las cosas un tanto difíciles.U   
-Bueno hablaría yo con el pero...  
-¿Pero?   
-Pero creo que no me creyó cuando le dije lo que Ku-chan nos contó de el.  
-¿Y porque crees que con migo seria diferente?  
-Solo haz el intento por el bien de Kurama –tras esto Kagura se levanto y  
salio de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Fallen. 

Kurama se estaba bañando, Fallen estaba recogiendo el desastre que había  
hecho en la cocina al derramar la comida encima de Kurama y en el suelo (  
YS: sin comentarios).   
Hiei entro a una de las habitaciones la cual estaba repleta de fotos de  
Kurama, Kagura y Fallen.  
-Hola Hiei-san no te oí entrar –saludo Kagura, quien estaba sentada en un  
cómodo sofá con un libro en las manos.  
-Hn. –Hiei miraba con curiosidad todo lo que lo rodeaba -¿Quiénes son?   
–pregunto tomando una de las fotografías.  
-Somos mi tía Shiori, La madre de Fallen, la Sra. Tskimine y yo antes de que  
Fallen y Kurama nacieran.  
-Hn. –Kagura le sonrió   
-Si lo deseas puedo enseñarte fotos de Kurama cuando era un niño –Hiei  
afirmo con la cabeza, Kagura le sonrio y saco un gran álbum de fotos y se  
sento junto a Hiei para mostrárselo –Esos dos bebes a mi lado son Fallen y  
Ku-chan –dijo Kagura mostrándole una foto donde estaba un lindo bebe   
pelirrojo y un bebe castaño de unos cuantos meses, junto a una niña de unos  
siete años con el signo de la victoria en una mano y algunas raspaduras,  
detrás de ellos habia dos niños que lloraban (U ¿Cierta lobita habrá   
tenido algo que ver?).  
Había otras donde estaba Kurama solo, con el uniforme de color azul,  
aparentaba unos 10 años, se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela bajo un  
árbol de sakuras el cual estaba floreciendo.  
En otra se encontraban los tres, Kurama ya tenia el cabello largo, estaban  
en una fiesta de cumpleaños, al parecer la de Kurama, porque el era quien   
apagaba las velas.  
Había una donde Kagura estaba sentada en un columpio con un traje negro y el  
semblante triste, Kurama y Fallen a su lado tratando de consolarla ambos  
tenían una cinta de color negro en su brazo, Hiei no supo el porque de   
aquello.  
-Esta foto fue tomada después de que mi padre muriera por una enfermedad...  
Mi... Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y por eso no la conocí –le dijo Kagura  
con una sonrisa triste.  
-Hn.  
-¡Oh, es verdad, Hiei-san –dijo Kagura poniéndose de pie -¿Podrías   
disculparme un momento por favor?.  
-Hn.  
Kagurara salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, tomo una pequeña   
caja envuelta en papel de color blanco y un hermoso moño rojo, después  
regreso con Hiei.  
-Como la hija mayor de la familia Minamino es mi deber y también un honor  
darte la bienvenida ala familia –dijo mientras colocaba la caja en las manos  
de Hiei, quien no hizo ningún movimiento solo miro el objeto en sus manos de  
forma curiosa.  
-¿Qué demonios es esto?  
-Es un regalo, ¿qué esperas?... Ábrelo –dijo con impaciencia –Vamos no te va  
a morder.   
Hiei abrió el regalo encontrándose con un pequeño dije en forma de estrella  
de cinco picos y en cada punta estaba grabado cada uno de los cinco  
elementos, Hiei miro ala loba que le sonreía, luego al regalo y una vez mas  
a Kagura.   
-Todos los de la familia lo tiene –dijo Kagura enseñándole el de ella, la  
única diferencia entre los dos dijes era que el de Kagura tenia un lobo en  
el centro y el de Hiei era un dragón –Lo que esta en el centro de la  
estrella refleja nuestra personalidad –dijo sonriendo mientras le colocaba  
el dije a Hiei –Es un honor para nosotros que formes parte de nuestra   
familia... Primo.  
En ese momento algo extraño sucedió Kagura lo abrazo y el no se movió, solo  
se quedo ahí sin saber como reaccionar, sintiendo el calor de quien lo  
abrazaba tan cariñosamente, normalmente abría matado al idiota que se  
hubiera atrevido a invadir su espacio personal pero, no le molesto que la  
prima de Kurama lo abrazara, era tan cálida como el, la única diferencia era  
que Kurama olía a rosas y Kagura olía a flores de cerezo blanco, tras un   
momento se separaron y ella le sonrió encantadoramente (de forma muy  
parecida a las de Kurama) y salió de la habitación dejando a Hiei a solas.  
Espero que con esto le entre en su dura cabeza que el es el único que  
Kurama ama penso mientras caminaba por el pasillo Pero sentí algo extraño  
cuando lo abrace, como si yo...   
-¡Kagura! –Aquella dulce voz la trajo de vuelta ala realidad, para darse  
cuenta que estaba sobre Kurama y que ambos estaban en el suelo.  
¿Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia  
de Kurama?   
-¿Estas bien?  
-¿Eh, si –dijo levantándose y ayudando a Kurama en el proceso –Solo esta un  
poco distraída (Youko Saiyo: ¿Un poco? Kagura: ¡No molestes Youko!).   
-¿Haz visto a?...  
-Esta en la habitación de los recuerdos –le dijo interrumpiéndolo.  
-¿No le habrás mostrado fotos de cuando era bebe, Ne Kagura?  
-¿Yo?¿Me crees capaz de enseñarle fotos embarazosas de cuando eras niño?  
–pregunto sarcástica.  
-Si.  
-Bueno me atrapaste Ku-chan.  
-Lo sabia.  
-¿Porque no vas con el? –dijo dándole un pequeño empujón –Le dará mucho  
gusto verte en este momento?  
-¿Qué estas tramando?  
-¿Yo, Nada. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Kurama puso cara de confusión pero hizo lo que su prima le decía y encontró  
a Hiei en trance y mirando el regalo que Kagura le había dado.  
-¿Hiei? –llamo amorosamente.  
-¿Hn?  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si Kitsune estoy bien.  
Kurama miro lo que traía en las manos.   
-Eso es...  
-Esa loba me lo dio –dijo tranquilamente –Dice que todos los de tu familia  
lo tienen.  
-Es cierto –le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá y le   
hacia señas a su pequeño Youkai para que se sentara con el, Hiei obedeció y  
se sentó a su lado.  
-Jamás he visto que tu lo tengas zorro –dijo mientras asía que su compañero  
descasara la cabeza en sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello.  
El pelirrojo no le contesto, simplemente saco el mismo pendiente que el que  
Hiei tenia, pero este en vez de dragón tenia un zorro.  
-Todas las noches me lo quito para que no nos moles –le contesto con una  
sonrisa llena de amor mientras lo miraba de la misma manera.  
-Baka Kitsune –dijo para después besarlo dulcemente en los labios  
(Lizerg-chan: ¡Que lindo! Youko Saiyo: (dándole un zape) ¡Cállate!) 

Kagura entro en la cocina para ver que Fallen había hecho mas desastres de  
los que había limpiado  
-Eh, Fallen, ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto sudando una enorme gota U  
-Si por favor.  
Kagura comenzó a recoger el desastre de la cocina.  
-Mañana saldré toda la mañana así que trata de no hacer desastres.  
-¿a dónde vas -pregunto Fallen curioso.  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –dijo un tanto molesta.  
-Lo lamento no quise... –se disculpo.  
-No importa –dijo- Solo puedo decirte que saldré hoy por la noche y no  
regresare asta mañana en la tarde y trata de no darle problemas a Kurama con  
Hiei-san.  
-Pero si esa no es mi intención.  
-Eso lo se pero sabes que Hiei-san es muy celoso.  
-¿No me podría ir con tigo?-dijo poniendo cara cómica.  
-No, lo que voy hacer son cosas de lobos.  
-Si pero temo que Hiei-san quiera usarme para afilar su Katana .dijo sudando  
gotita y con una cara muy cómica. Kagura comenzó a reírse de su amigo.  
-No te rías   
-Lo siento pero eres muy... Gracioso cuando pones esa cara de tonto   
-  
-Bueno, ve a darte un baño yo terminare aquí –dijo mientras trataba de  
contener la risa.  
-¿Y quien ara la cena?  
-Pues yo.  
-¡¿Y TERMINAR TODOS ENVENENADOS!  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
-Eh nada jajaja U  
-Anda ve a bañarte ¯¯  
-Gracias –dijo Fallen y salió corriendo de la cocina antes de que Kagura  
cambiara de opinión.  
-¿Qué es lo que querrá ese viejo?...  
-¿Kagura? –llamo el lindo, el encantador, el hermoso... (Youko Saiyo: Ya  
deja de decir tantas ridiculeces y continua con la historia Lizerg-chan:   
Bueno, bueno, como decía) Kurama.  
-¡Ku-chan, me asustaste –dijo –No te oí entrar  
-¿Estas bien?   
-Si, ¿Por qué?  
-Estabas hablando sola.  
-Estoy bien Kurama –dijo tranquilamente –Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar con  
Hiei-san?  
-Hiei me pidió que le preparara algo de comer –dijo el pelirrojo mientras  
sonreía.   
-Para tener un cuerpo tan delgado y pequeño tiene un gran apetito –dijo  
mientras soltaba una risita.  
Kurama también sonrió.  
-Gracias...  
-¿Hm? –Kagura no entendía por que Kurama le daba las gracias.  
-Por darle el símbolo de la familia a Hiei.  
-Como la hija mayor de la familia mi deber es darle la bienvenida a tu  
pareja .  
-Gracias.  
-Hay Helado de fresa en el congelado –dijo mientras sonreía -¿Por qué no le  
das un poco?


	3. celos sin sentido

Capitulo 3 Celos sin sentido.

Kurama, Hiei y Fallen se encontraban comiendo, Kagura había salido y no  
sabían a donde.   
-Fallen –llamo el lindo, el hermoso... (YoukoSaiyo: . Y ahí vas otra vez  
Lizerg-chan: Ups... (Con ojos de corazones) Lo siento es que Kuramita es tan  
lindo que no lo puedo evitarlo YoukoSaiyo: . Hm... Lizerg-chan Bueno  
continuemos) Kurama -¿Sabes donde fue Kagura?  
-Eh, no Ku-chan –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando una enorme gota al  
ver la cara de furia contenida de cierto Youkai de Fuego sentado al lado del  
lindo pelirrojo U –Cuando le pregunte adonde iría me dijo que no era mi  
asunto.  
-Ya veo.  
-Kurama, ¿Ya no hay mas nieve dulce? –pregunto Hiei.  
El Kitsune le sonrió y se levanto para ir a buscar el tan preciado helado  
ala cocina.   
-Hace muy buen clima, ¿Ne, Hiei-san? U  
-Hn. –Este ningen es un idiota pensó Hiei.  
-Lo siento Hiei pero ya no hay –dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.  
Fallen se levanto de golpe y camino asía la puerta como robot.  
-¿Fallen te pasa algo?  
-V-voy a ir a comprar helado y algunas cosas.   
-Pero eso no es necesario –dijo- además la ciudad esta muy lejos  
-No importa Ku-chan, además así tendrás tiempo de estar a solas con Hiei-san  
–dijo –Además me llevare el auto de Kagura...  
-Pero...  
-No se te ocurra olvidar la nieve dulce –dijo con furia en los ojos.  
-N-no –dijo mientras salía corriendo.  
-Hiei no seas tan duro con Fallen –reprobó el pelirrojo.  
-Hn. 

-Al menos me libre de esa mirada asesina... –suspiro–Por lo menos unas  
cuantas horas...  
El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Bueno...  
-¡FALLEN! –Grito la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
-¿A-abuelo? –dijo mientras detenía el auto de golpe.  
-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!  
-Emm bueno yo... jejeje U  
-¡REGRESA A LA CASA DE INMEDIATO!  
-pero Abuelo...  
-¡PERO NADA REGRESA AHORAAA!  
-Pero abuelo no puedo dejar a mis amigos...   
-¿Fallen? –llamo una voz mas tranquila y dulce.   
-¿Madre?¿Qué pasa?  
-Haz olvidado el tesoro y bien sabes que eres el guardián de la reliquia   
familiar y por tanto no puedes faltar a tus responsabilidades.   
-Hai Si, iré enseguida, de todos modos estoy cerca de casa.  
-¿Paso algo malo?¿Tu y tus amigos están bien?  
-Si, madre solo he regresado ala ciudad para comprar algunas cosas.  
-Bueno, ven por el tesoro después de que termines tus encargos.  
-Hai.  
Fin de la comunicación.   
Fallen estaciono el auto en las cercanías del templo Tskimine, sabiendo que  
su abuelo detestaba las cosas modernas decidió que seria mejor dejar el auto  
ahí para no ser reprendido por su abuelo (OTRA VEZ).  
-Hola ya estoy aquí   
-YA ERA HORA –le grito un aciano vestido de sacerdote al oído (YoukoSaiyo:  
¿Qué te hizo ese pobre diablo para que lo trates así? Lizerg-chan: U)  
-Abuelo trata de tranquilizarte –le dijo una voz dulce desde la puerta.  
-Madre –dijo Fallen feliz al ver ala mujer de largo cabello castaño, ojos  
claros y de kimono blanco con estampados de flores de sakura.  
-¿Cómo están tus amigos? –pregunto la mujer mientras sonreía.  
-Muy bien madre.  
-Tienes un poco de Youki impregnado –dijo el anciano mientras tomaba un poco   
de te.  
-Usted sabe que Shuiichi y Minako no son humanos –dijo tranquilamente  
mientras el también tomaba un poco de te.   
-No me refería a ellos dos, tonto –le dijo el anciano –Hay un Youki mas  
poderoso y despide un cierto aroma como a cenizas.  
-Ah debe se el Youki de Hiei-san –dijo –El es un Youkai de fuego amigo de  
Shu-chan.  
-Ya veo... Bueno llévate el tesoro y lárgate.  
-Eh... Si... –dijo y se levanto para ir asta donde estaba la mujer, la beso  
en la mejilla y tomo el paquete que esta le extendió, presento sus respetos  
y salió de la casa a toda prisa. 

-¡Ku-Kurama! –llamo Fallen con la voz entre cortada -¡KU-RA-MA! –repitió  
-¡Abre la puerta!...   
Hiei escucho los gritos desesperados de Fallen y se dirigí ala puerta  
(Lizerg-chan: No creo que sea para abrirle, ne? YoukoSaiyo: . Tu eres  
la autora deberías saberlo Lizerg-chan: U). Por suerte Kurama estaba en  
la cocina preparando un poco de te y no escucho los desesperados gritos de   
Fallen.  
-Hn. –escucho Fallen.  
-Hi-Hiei-san abre la puerta... por favor  
-¿Traes la nueve dulce?  
-S-si.   
Hiei abrió la puerta de mala gana y Fallen le lanzo todas las bolsas para  
luego correr en dirección al baño, a los pocos minutos regreso para  
encontrar a Hiei en la sala comiendo un galón de Helado napolitano el solito   
(Lizerg-chan: Vaya que tiene apetito YoukoSaiyo: Me pregunto ¿quien ganaría  
en un concurso de glotones Hiei o Goku? Lizerg-chan: No lo se).  
Fue asta el recibidor y encontró todos las cosas tiradas, suspiro. 

-Gracias por ayudarme a recoger todo Ku-chan. –dijo Fallen   
-No tienes por que –dijo el aludido –Tu disculpa a Hiei.  
-No te preocupes Ku-chan entiendo que este celoso después de todo yo soy muy  
guapo, encantador, buen mozo, listo, adorable...  
-Y con el ego mas grande que los tres mundos combinados.  
-Jajaja muy gracioso Ku-chan.  
Fallen se acerco a Kurama para ayudarle a recoger las ultimas cosas pero el  
Baka resbalo con un poco de helado que el lindo Hiei había derramado en el  
piso y callo encima de Kurama casi a centímetros de su rostro.   
-Ku-chan lo siento –dijo Fallen pero justo cuando se iba a levantar noto que  
alguien los miraba (Lizerg-chan: ¿Adivinen quien?¿Se rinde?... YoukoSaiyo:  
(Golpeándola con una silla en la cabeza) ¡Ya deja de molestar!) Hiei los  
miraba furioso.  
-Hiei-san no es lo que piensas –dijo Fallen mientras se levantaba.  
-Hiei yo... –dijo Kurama al ver que Hiei le daba la espalda –Tenemos que  
hablar.  
-No tenemos nada de que hablar Youko Kurama –dijo en tono MUY frió  
(Lizerg-chan: Tan frió que me congelo) Kurama abrió los ojos de par en par,  
Hiei jamás lo había llamado Youko Kurama y menos con ese tono.  
-Hi-Hiei...  
-Fui un tonto... –dijo el aludido mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
de furia que amenazaban con caer –Un tonto al cree que el famoso Youko   
Kurama me amaba... solo a mi, ja.  
-Hiei –dijo Kurama con lagrimas en los ojos y acercándose al Youkai –Yo te  
amo...   
-¡ES MENTIRA! –le grito -¡¿A CUANTOS LES HAZ DICHO LAS MISMAS PALABRAS!  
-Hiei-san haz entendido todo mal... –interrumpió Fallen –Kurama y yo...  
-¡CALLATE NINGEN ESTUPIDO! –le grito -¡¿QUIERES A KURAMA!... ¡PUES  
QUÉDATELO!.  
-Hiei –dijo el pelirrojo un susurro entre cortado.  
-Deja de hacerte la victima Kurama y admite que sigues siendo el mismo  
pervertido y lujurioso Youko   
Kurama comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de la casa pasado al lado de una  
recién llegada Kagura. 

-Baka solo me hizo perder el tiempo –gruño para si mientras abría la puerta  
y se topo con Kurama quien salía a toda velocidad lejos de la casa.  
-¿Kurama? –llamo Kagura pero el aludido no le presto atención.  
-¡Kurama! –grito Fallen corriendo tras el pero fue detenido por Kagura.  
-Y ahora, ¿Qué hiciste Fallen? –le pregunto un tanto molesta  
-Kurama y yo... celoso, Hiei-san y luego... –Fallen no dijo nada en  
realidad.  
-No te entiendo explícate.   
-Kurama y yo recogíamos las cosas que compre en la ciudad... Cuando me  
resbale con un poco de helado que Hiei-san derramo...  
-Caíste sobre Ku-chan, Hiei-san los vio y creyó algo incorrecto –Kagura no  
lo preguntaba lo afirmaba.  
Fallen bajo la mirada avergonzado y afirmo con la cabeza.  
-¿Dónde esta Hiei-san?  
-Adentro...  
Kagura entro ala casa para buscar a cierto lindo Youkai de fuego y lo  
encontró en la habitación denominada de los recuerdos.  
-¿Hiei-san? –llamo lo mas dulce que pudo.  
-Me mentiste –le contesto el aludido en tono triste.  
-¿Qué? –pregunto una muy confundida Kagura.  
-Me dijiste que Kurama me amaba SOLO a mi –dijo –Y que entre ese ningen  
idiota y el no había nada, fui un tonto al creerte, en confiar no solo en ti  
sino en...Kurama.  
Kagura dejo escapar un ligero suspiro y se acerco a Hiei para abrazarlo,  
sorprendentemente el Youkai no la rechazo.   
-Yo nunca le he mentido a mi familia Hiei-san y tu eres parte de ella.  
Hiei se aparto bruscamente de Kagura, sus ojos estaban nublados de lagrimas  
que amenazaban con caer.  
-Conozco a Kurama... Shuiichi desde que era un bebe y el jamás, ¿Me oyes?  
JAMAS se atrevería a traicionarte y menos con Fallen por amor a los dioses  
ellos dos son casi hermanos.  
-Hn. –Kagura suspiro.  
-¿Tienes hermanos, Hiei-san?  
-Si... –le respondió secamente –Una hermana.  
-¿Lo que sientes por ella es distinto alo que sientes por Kurama?  
-¿Qué estúpida pregunta es esa?  
-Solo contesta...  
-Si.   
-¿Nunca la haz abrazado, besado o dicho que la quieres?   
Hiei dudo un poco pero luego afirmo con la cabeza.  
-Es lo mismo con Fallen, Kurama y con migo, somos hermanos...  
-Pero ni siquiera tiene los mismos padres.  
-No importa si somos o no la de la misma sangre, lo verdaderamente  
importante es el cariño...   
-Hn.  
-Amas a Kurama –no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba.  
-¿A ese pervertido y lujurioso?¿A ese hipócrita, mentiroso?... –Hiei no pudo  
terminar la frase ya que Kagura le soltó una fuerte bofetada que le quedo  
marcada en la mejilla (Lizerg-chan: U Gomen a todas las admiradoras de  
Hiei-san YoukoSaiyo: Na, se lo merecía Lizerg-chan: . No me ayudes).   
-¡Ya basta si no quieres entrar en razón es tu problema! –tras esto Kagura  
salió azotando la puerta.   
-Lobo idiota –gruño Hiei con una mano en su mejilla. 

-Kagura ¿cómo te fue?  
-Mal... –dijo la aludida sentándose en el sofá como un globo desinflado –Es  
hora de que tu hables con el, yo ya lo intente y como no me escucho, derbi  
el control y lo abofetee  
-¡¿Le pegaste! –dijo abriendo los ojos al máximo O.O  
-Si –dijo como si no importara en lo mas mínimo –Ahora ve y habla tu con el.  
-¡ESTAS LOCA; ME MATARA!.  
-No seas ridículo, no eres tan débil como aparentas.  
-Si pero, Hiei-san...  
-Además se lo debes a Kurama.  
-Tienes razón –dijo bajando el rostro en señal de derrota -¿Dónde  
esta?¿Sigue arriba?  
-No, Acaba de salir por la ventana –dijo –Debe estar en el árbol al lado de  
la casa.  
-Bueno deséame suerte.  
-Suerte –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal –La vas a necesitar –murmuro para si. 

Lizerg-chan: Bueno asta aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya  
gustado.  
YoukoSaiyo: A mi no me gusto porque no hable mucho.  
Lizerg-chan: . No te pregunte a ti si te gusto o no.  
YoukoSaiyo: . Ya estas en mi lista niña.   
Lizerg-chan: . Soy tu creadora puedo hacer lo que quiera   
YoukoSaiyo: .  
Lizerg-chan: Bueno ya que no quiero estar peleando con tigo (Si no  
después no la voy a aguantar) Te diré algo...  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿Qué?   
Lizerg-chan: ¿Qué te parece si sales en el siguiente capitulo?  
YoukoSaiyo: . Me parece bien  
Lizerg-chan: Bueno...


	4. Shika no Kyofu

Capitulo 4: Shika no Kyofu Melodía de la Muerte

Kurama estaba llorando bajo un árbol, no podía creer en todo lo que Hiei le  
había dicho.  
-¿Problemas? –dijo una voz de ultratumba.  
Kurama se levanto rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre de largo  
cabello azul marino, piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos del mismo color,  
piel tan blanca como la nieve, llevaba una toga blanca, adornada con una  
cinta de color azul claro.  
-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Kurama.   
-No tiene caso que le de mi nombre a un muerto –dijo mientras una sonrisa  
iluminaba su hermoso rostro.  
El extraño Youkai levanto una mano al cielo haciendo que un Kekkai los  
rodeara.   
-Ahora es momento para que mueras –dijo haciendo aparecer de la nada agujas  
de hielo que atacaron a Kurama haciéndole pequeñas heridas (Lizerg-chan: Oye  
no me lo maltrates)   
Kurama inmediatamente invoco a su Rose Wip y se preparo para atacar. 

-Hiei-san –llamo la voz de Fallen mirando alo alto del árbol -¿Podemos  
hablar un momento?  
-Hn.  
-Por favor Hiei-san –suplico Fallen –Es importante que arreglemos esto por  
el bien de Kurama.  
-Hn.  
-Bien si tu no bajas yo subiré... –Y dicho esto Fallen subió ala rama donde   
se encontraba Hiei –Bien ahora si hablaremos como personas civilizadas  
(Lizerg-cha: . No sabia que las "personas civilizadas" hablaran en las ramas  
de los árboles)  
Hiei le dirigí su mejor mirada asesina pero Fallen decididamente la   
resistió, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para arreglar las cosas  
entre los dos Youkais, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. (Lizerg-chan: . Si  
Hiei esta MUY molesto es lo ultimo que ara.)  
-Hiei-san –comenzó a decir Fallen –Kurama te ama con todo su corazón y mas  
–El castaño hizo una pausa para mirar a Hiei quien miraba al vació y parecía  
no prestarle atención, pero por alguna razón Fallen estaba segura que si,  
así que continuo hablando –Lo que Kurama y yo sentimos el uno por el otro...  
No es lo mismo que tu y el sienten –dijo –Lo que Kurama, Kagura y yo   
compartimos es amor si, pero amor fraternal.  
-Hn.  
-¿Acaso no confías en Kurama Hiei-san?¿No confías en su amor?  
-Hn.  
Fallen comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de Hiei que parecía no  
importarle lo que Fallen trataba de decirle.  
-¡Bien esa aquí! –dijo enojado -¡Kagura y yo hemos visto a nuestro hermano  
derramar muchas lagrimas por ti y tu ni siquiera eres digno de una sola de  
ellas.  
Hiei miro sorprendido al castaño quien estaba rojo del coraje y se veía muy  
enfadado.  
-No me gusta ver sufrir a mi hermano... Y menos por algo como esto...  
Silencio...  
-Hiei-san –Hablo Fallen mas calmado -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que  
entiendas?.  
-Hn.  
-¿Quieres que suplique? –dijo –Bien suplicare... Por favor no hagas sufrir a  
mi hermano...   
Hiei obstinadamente no le contesto, Fallen dio un suspiro y bajo del árbol  
resignado.  
-Arigato –Escucho el castaño como un susurro de labios de Hiei, pero cuando  
Fallen miro asía la copa del árbol Hiei ya se avía ido. 

Kurama estaba en el suelo, todo su cuerpo estaba apoyado en su rodilla  
derecha y su mano izquierda, tenia un gran numero de heridas por todo el  
cuerpo y ya casi no le quedaban energías para continuar luchando.  
-Es hora de que digas adiós –dijo el extraño Youkai pero algo detuvo su  
ataque -¡Pero que demonios!  
(Lizerg-chan: Uff creí que Kuramita no la iba a contar)  
-Buen intento Itoshii pero para matar a un Youko se necesita mas que trucos  
baratos con hielo –dijo una hermosa voz proveniente de las copas de los  
árboles.  
-¿Quién eres?... Muéstrate cobarde –dijo el Youkai enfadado.  
El recién llegado salto quedando entre Kurama y su atacante.  
Era una Youko de larga cabellera rubia, orejas y cola dorada, ojos grises,  
piel clara y vestía una túnica roja adornada con un cinturón gris.  
-Mi nombre es Saiyo –dijo en tono sensual –Y si crees que voy a permitir que  
lastimes a uno de mi clase, entonces debes tener congelado el cerebro.  
El Youkai había reído, como si la Youko estuviera bromeando.  
-No me digas –dijo sarcástico -¿Y quien va a detenerme?¿Tu? ¿Por qué no vas  
a cazar algunos ratones y me dejas hacer mi trabajo?.  
Como contestación la Youko le sonrió sarcásticamente y saco una pequeña lira  
de un bolso de cuero que colgaba de su cintura.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? –El Youkai sonrió con sarcasmo -¿Romperme los tímpanos  
con lo mal que tocas? –La Youko sonrió con malicia  
-Algo similar –dijo mientras comenzaba a toca una dulce melodía –Shika no  
Kyofu Melodía de la Muerte.  
El Youkai comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y era muy simple las   
cuerdas de la lira de Saiyo lo tenían aprisionado y cada vez se tensaban mas  
ahogándolo.  
(Lizerg-chan: Eso mátalo por atreverse a tocar a mi Kuramita  
YoukoSaiyo:. No es TU Kurama es de Hiei Lizerg-chan: . Como sea.)  
-Si creías que mi lira era algo inofensivo, pues te equivocases –Saiyo  
sonrió malévolamente –Y ahora pagaras caro tu error.  
Las cuerdas comenzaron a tensarse mas hiriéndolo de gravedad pero...  
-¿Y en serio crees que estos hilitos pueden detenerme? –dijo  
-¿Qué?  
-No seas ingenua –Y dicho esto congelo las cuerdas hasta llegar ala lira y  
al brazo que la sostenía congelándolo todo a su paso, El Youkai hizo presión  
y rompió las cuerdas.  
-Ahora no podrás usar eres brazo –Le dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.  
-Bueno parece que eso si será divertido después de todo –Ala Youko parecía  
haberle preocupado que ella se encontrara en desventaja –Es hora de comenzar  
a jugar.  
El hielo que cubría su brazo comenzó a derretirse y en su mano apareció una  
pequeña llama.  
-Tu... Eres uno de ellos –dijo el Youkai sorprendido.   
La Youko le sonrió y apago la llama en su mano, busco entre su cabello y  
saco una pequeña Katana que su cabello escondía y aprovechándose del estado  
de shock del Youkai, lanzo una serie de golpes en un movimiento tan rápido   
que para Kurama y el Youkai solo pudieron ver haces de luz dorados antes de  
que el Youkai fuera partido en trocitos.  
-Nos veremos en el infierno... –dijo Saiyo y envaino su Katana haciendo que  
el Youkai (Lizerg-chan: . Yo diría el picadillo de Youkai) Cayera al suelo  
en un charco de sangre –Basura.  
La Youko recogió su lira y la guardo nuevamente  
-¿Q-quien eres? Pregunto Kurama con un hilo de voz.  
-Hm. Digamos que tu ángel de la guarda –dijo en tono entre seductor y burlón   
–No te muevas, estas herido y necesito curarte.  
-¿Q-quien?... –Intento decir Kurama solo para se callado por unos dedos en  
sus labios.  
-Soy Saiyo y como puedes ver soy una Youko como tu –dijo –Ahora no te muevas  
–le ordeno.  
Saiyo comenzó a utilizar sus poderes espirituales para curar las heridas de   
Kurama...  
-Espero que este de humor para "jugar" después que te haya curado. –dijo la  
Youko mirándolo de forma lasciva (Lizerg-chan: . Ya decía yo que los Youkos  
no ayudaban porque si YoukoSaiyo: ¿Y que esperabas?... Así somos y que)  
La Kitsune sintió un Youki amenazador a sus espaldas y salto junto con  
Kurama en brazos, justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque del fuego negro.  
-¡Quita tus asquerosas garras de el! –Ordeno Hiei enfurecido.  
-Ni hablar no permitiré que lo toques –dijo maliciosa –Lo protegeré como  
dictan las leyes de los Youkos.  
(Lizerg-chan: . ¿Existen leyes entre los Youkos? YoukoSaiyo: Si pero  
proteger no es una de ellas Lizerg-chan: . Entonces, ¿Cuáles son sus leyes?   
YoukoSaiyo: Hay niños pequeños leyendo esto y no puedo decirlo... Pero si  
insistes... Lizerg -chan: U No, no hace falta ya me las imagino)  
-Hi-Hiei –Dijo Kurama en un susurro que mas fue una exhalación de aire.  
Saiyo lo escucho y movió sus orejas de un lado a otro, sonrió de forma  
seductora.  
-Ya veo –dijo mientras dejaba a Kurama en el suelo –Bueno entonces yo me  
retiro.  
-¿Qué le sucedió? Pregunto Hiei con un inconsciente Kitsune entre sus brazos  
-¡¿Qué le sucedió? –grito esta ves.  
-Pregúntale a tu "amigo" cuando despierte –dicho esto la Youko desapareció. 

Kurama aun no había despertado aunque sus heridas casi estaban curadas  
(YoukoSaiyo: Gracias a MI Lizerg-chan: . Que ego tan pequeño tienes  
YoukoSaiyo: .)  
-Hiei-san –llamo Kagura desde la puerta -¿Cómo se esta Kurama?   
Hiei no le contesto, Kagura entendió el mensaje y salió de la habitación  
cerrando la puerta tras ella, Kagura sabia que Hiei se sentía culpable por  
lo que le había pasado a Kurama.  
-Si Hiei-san no hubiera sentido celos de Fallen esto no habría pasado –dijo  
para si –Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. 

N/A: Advertencia si no te gusta el Lemon favor de pasarte al siguiente  
capitulo si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad  
Hiei estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Kurama, se sentía terriblemente  
culpable por lo que le había pasado a su Kitsune (Lizerg-chan: Y con justa  
razón).  
-Mmm. Hiei –dijo Kurama despertando al sentir el cálido contacto del aludido  
en su mejilla.  
-Kurama... Yo... –dijo Hiei avergonzado –Lo... Lo siento por... Hpmm.  
Pero Kurama no le permitió terminar, sello sus labios en un tierno beso.  
Hiei partió el beso.  
-Kurama...  
-¿Si, Hiei?  
-¿No estas... Molesto con migo?  
-Bebe no seas tonto –dijo Kurama jugando con la pequeña nariz de Hiei –Jamás  
podría molestarme con tigo, Itoshii –dijo para besarlo nuevamente.   
(Lizerg-chan: Nadie podría molestarse con tigo Hiei-chan YoukoSaiyo: .  
Muchas veces te haz molestado con el cuando trata mal a Kurama Lizerg-chan:  
. Luego hablamos).  
Hiei recostó a Kurama en la cama nuevamente, colocándose encima de el,  
comenzó a besar el cuello del joven debajo de el, desabotonando su pijama y  
besando cada parte descubierta.   
-Ah... –gimió el pelirrojo sintiendo aquella ardiente boca cerrándose al  
rededor de uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo, chapándolo, disfrutándolo, cuando   
este se endureció prosiguió con el otro, cuando los dos estuvieron  
endurecidos y húmedos con saliva, el Youkai bajo asta el ombligo del  
pelirrojo dejando un camino húmedo, lentamente le quito el pantalón  
dejándolo totalmente desnudo, El pelirrojo no se podía quedar atrás, no el  
también hizo lo suyo despojando al joven enzima de el de sus ropas, al fin  
los dos quedaron deliciosamente desnudos.   
Hiei gimió al sentir la boca de Kurama en su excitación, haciéndolo llegar  
asta su garganta, las caderas del Koorime empezaron a moverse imponiéndole  
un ritmo al zorro.  
El Kitsune también gemía de placer porque en ningún momento Hiei lo dejo ir.  
El Koorime atrajo el rostro sonrojado de su Youko asía si, mirando con deseo  
y pasión las sonrojadas mejillas de Kurama y sus hermosos y sensuales labios  
brillantes de humedad, sin pensarlo beso sus labios, probando su propio  
sabor.  
-Te amo –susurro Kurama entre beso y beso.  
-También te amo Kitsune –dijo en labios de Kurama.  
Lentamente Hiei aparto las piernas de Kurama con tanta delicadeza cono el  
toque de una pluma. El Kitsune abrazo a Hiei con sus piernas, esperando  
impaciente lo que debía venir a continuación.  
Con toda la gentileza y amabilidad el Youkai de fuego se introdujo en  
Kurama, quien arqueo la espalda al sentir al intruso miembro dentro de el.  
Los dos gemían y gateaban cada vez que Hiei entraba y salía del interior de   
Kurama.  
-Hi-Hiei... por... favor... –rogó Kurama.   
Las delicadas y esbeltas manos del Kitsune se deslizaron desde los hombros  
de Hiei asta su espalda, arañando, dejando finas líneas rojas en la pálida  
piel, abrazándolo contra su pecho como si fueran un solo, haciendo que el  
rígido sexo del Youko frotara deliciosamente entre el plano y suave vientre   
del Koorime y el suyo propio.  
Hiei bajo su mano asta la excitación de su zorro y comenzó a acariciar y a   
bombear la húmeda piel, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa al Kitsune.

Hiei empujo sus caderas contra las de Kurama y ambos temblaron al sentir  
como el interior de Kurama se humedecía y al mismo tiempo, sus vientres eran  
bañados con la tibia semilla del Kitsune.  
Kurama se dejo caer contra el colchón, exhausto, Hiei dio unos últimos  
empujones mas antes de salir de Kurama con el mayor de los cuidados,   
tiernamente beso sus labios y acaricio el húmedo cabello, después se lo  
abrazo posesivamente y los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas. 

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí termina el capitulo cuatro y me disculpo si no les  
gusto el Lemon pero no soy muy buena escribiendo eso.  
YoukoSaiyo: Asta que estamos de acuerdo en algo...  
Lizerg-chan: No empecemos otra estúpida discusión   
YoukoSaiyo: Que aburrida eres.  
Lizerg-chan: . Luego nos arreglamos tu y yo... Bueno asta la próxima. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Lizerg-chan: Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado, espero no defraudarles...  
YoukoSaiyo: No se para que te apoyan, solo te dan mas animos para que me sigas molestando  
Lizerg-chan Baka.


	5. Una sorpresa para dos

Capitulo 5 Una sorpresa para dos.

Kurama y Hiei ya se habían "reconciliado" (YoukoSaiyo: Y vaya reconciliación   
Lizerg-chan: No molestes) Y se habían ido a dar un paseo mientras Kagura y  
Fallen se quedaban en casa.  
-Kagura –llamo Fallen -¿Qué haces? –pregunto entrando ala cocina.   
-¡Fallen, me asustases –dijo algo nerviosa –Creí que Kurama y Hiei-san habían  
regresado.  
-Ellos regresaran asta la noche –le recordó Fallen –Después de todo les diste  
una cesta con bastante comida –dijo sonriendo –Y a propósito, ¿Por qué estabas  
tan interesada en que los dos salieran todo el día?  
-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que en estas mismas fechas Kurama se hizo la pareja de  
Hiei-san?  
-Si –dijo confundido -¿Y que con eso?   
-Bueno ya que estarían aquí con nosotros decidí prepararles una sorpresa para  
los dos.  
-Bien en ese caso permíteme ayudarte.  
-Gracias... Hermanito. 

Kurama y Hiei abrieron la puerta y fueron recibidos por un camino de velas y una  
dulce melodía, los dos siguieron caminando, siguiendo el camino de velas que los  
llevo al comedor que solo estaba iluminado por velas y la mesa estaba bellamente   
adornada con gran variedad de alimentos y rosas.  
-¿Pero que diablos es esto? –pregunto Hiei.  
Kurama se acerco ala mesa y descubrió una nota, Que decía:

"Kurama esperamos que tu y Hiei-san disfruten su cena de aniversaria... Y no te  
preocupes tienen la casa para ustedes dos SOLOS, Fallen y yo llegaremos asta  
MAÑANA

Con cariño, Fallen y Kagura.

Kurama le sonrió sensualmente a su compañero.   
-Parece que nos hemos quedado solos –dijo Kurama en tono sensual.  
-Si –respondió Hiei secamente.  
-Bueno... ¿Qué tal si celebramos?  
-Me parece bien.  
-Entonces brindemos –dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.  
Hiei se sentó en una de las dos únicas silla y miro a su hermoso zorro quien   
continuaba de pie.  
-Siéntate –le dijo señalando la silla al otro lado de la mesa.  
Kurama le sonrió y se sentó en sus piernas.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Me senté como me dijiste –le dijo en tono inocente.  
-Pero yo te dije que te sentaras en la silla.  
-Si pero aquí estoy mas cómodo –dijo mientras besaba el cuello del Youkai   
-Además esa silla esta fría y yo necesito calor –dijo en tono sensual.  
-Bueno zorro si estas mas cómodo entonces puedes quedarte.  
-Gracias Itoshii. 

-Kagura –llamo Fallen MUY cansado –Dime... otra... vez... ¿Por qué... Estamos...  
A-aquí?  
-Por dos razones –le contesto mientras se detenía para dejar que recuperara el  
aliento –La primera y mas importante es para dejar a Kurama y a Hiei-san a  
solas...  
-¿Y la segunda?  
-Quiero ver el lugar donde Kurama fue atacado.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque Kurama dijo que el Youkai que lo ataco manejaba el Hielo y que la Youko  
que lo salvo manejaba el fuego.   
-¿Y? –pregunto confundido –Tu me dijiste que muchos Youkais manejaban algunos de  
los elementos.  
-Si pero...   
-¿Acaso tu los conoces?  
.No estoy segura. 

Kurama le estaba dando a Hiei una cereza con chocolate en la boca.  
-¿Qué tan sabe? –pregunto sensualmente.   
-No esta mal –le contesto mientras acariciaba el pecho del pelirrojo.  
-¿Quieres subir ala habitación para probar un verdadero postre? –le pregunto el  
pelirrojo en tono insinuante.  
Hiei le contesto con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, ambos se levantaron para  
dirigirse ala habitación y encontraron que las escaleras estaban cubiertas por  
pétalos de rosas que llevaban a su habitación, la cama también estaba cubierta  
por pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas que formaban un corazón y a cada lado de la  
cama había un incensario que despedía un dulce aroma a lilas.   
(Lizerg-chan: . Haber quien va a limpiar todo el desastre)  
-Vaya Kagura y Fallen se lucieron esta vez –pensó el pelirrojo mientras se  
dejaba caer en la cama con Hiei encima.  
-Feliz aniversario cariño –consiguió decir entre gemidos de placer. 

-Bueno Fallen –dijo Kagura mientras comía un poco de carne -¿Qué te pareció la  
casería?   
-Debo admitir que fue muy divertido, asta que mataste al ciervo.   
-Que poco aguantas.  
-¿Cómo crees que estén Ku-chan y Hiei-san?  
-Yo creo que de maravilla –dijo en tono pícaro.  
(Lizerg-chan: Ya se imaginaran quien fue la que arreglo la habitación  
YoukoSaiyo: (tono y mirada lujurioso) Mmm. Tiene muy buenas ideas Lizerg-chan:  
No empieces Saiyo) 

Lizerg-chan: Bueno se que este capitulo fue muy corto pero espero que les  
gustara.  
YoukoSaiyo Si, si como sea...   
Lizerg-chan: No olviden que pueden mandarme sugerencias, felicitaciones,  
Palmaditas en la espalda (Eso es lo que necesito), criticas, amenazas...  
YoukoSaiyo: Amenazas es lo que mas te van a llegar.  
Lizerg-chan:. Gracias por los ánimos.   
YoukoSaiyo: De nada.  
Lizerg-chan:. Sigue así y te saco del Ficción.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿Y se supone que debo tomar eso como un castigo?  
Lizerg-chan: . Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Sayonara...  
Lizerg-chan: Y una cosa mas... ¡HIEI Y KURAMA SON TAN LINDOS!...


	6. Buscando al O Sensei

Capitulo 6 Buscando al O Sensei Gran maestro

-¡Kuwabara camina mas rápido! -dijo el joven de cabello negro y ojos chocolate a su amigo.  
-Tran-qui-lo Urameshi... Ku-rama y e-el e-na-no no se van a mo-ver -dijo el joven de cabello de zanahoria tratando de seguir el paso de su amigo.  
-Recuerda que Koenma dijo que un Youkai andaba suelto por el Ningenkai, cerca de donde se encuentran Hiei y Kurama .  
Los dos amigos por fin llegaron ala pequeña mansión que Kurama y sus amigos compartían.  
-Bueno que esperas para tocar la puerta -dijo Kuwabara.  
-Ya voy, ya voy -dijo Yusuke y toco la puerta a los pocos minutos Fallen abrió la puerta.  
-Hola -saludo Yusuke -Estamos buscando a Kura... Shuiichi y a Hiei...  
-¿Quienes son ustedes?¿Y porque los buscan? -pregunto Fallen con el seño fruncido.   
-Eh... Bueno...  
-¿Fallen?¿Quién era? -pregunto la voz de Kagura apareciendo en el recibidor.  
-Hola, mucho gusto -saludo Yusuke sudando gotita.  
-Dicen que buscan a Shu-chan y a Hiei-san.  
-Síganme -ordeno Kagura dirigiéndolos ala sala -Tomen asiento.  
-¿Pueden decirnos quienes son ustedes? -pregunto Fallen de forma educada.   
-Soy Yusuke Urameshi.  
-Y yo Kazuma Kuwabara.  
-Es un placer yo soy Fallen Tsukimine y... -dijo mirando a Kagura quien se veía molesta -Y ella es...  
-Soy Minamino Minako -dijo secamente -Ahora dejémonos de presentaciones y díganme ¿Qué quieren con mi primo y Hiei-san?  
-Bueno... Es que... Nosotros... Vera... -tartamudeo Kuwabara a quien su pequeño cerebrito de microbio no le daba para inventar una excusa.  
-Nosotros somos amigos de Shuiichi y Hiei -dijo tranquilamente Yusuke  
-Que bien pero no me han respondido...  
-Bueno...  
-¿Cómo supieron de este lugar?  
-La madre de Shuiichi nos dijo donde podíamos encontrarlo. U  
-Mi tía jamás le diría a nadie de este lugar -dijo Kagura en tono cortante.   
Los dos muchachos ya comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos.  
-Los envió Koenma -dijo Kagura simplemente -Ese bebe molesto, no entiende que esta no es su jurisdicción.  
-¿Conoces a Koenma? -pregunto Kuwabara.  
-¿Eres el lobo Kagura?   
-Estas en lo correcto niño...  
-¿Y podrían decirnos donde están esos dos? -pregunto Kuwabara.  
-Salieron a dar un pasear -contesto Fallen sonriendo. 

-Koenma nos dijo que en esta zona había aparecido un Youkai de clase superior -dijo Yusuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de te.  
-Aunque hay algo que no entiendo -dijo Kuwabara atrayendo la atención de todos -¿Por qué atacaría a Kurama?¿Y quien era la Youko que lo ayudo?   
-El Youkai que lo ataco en un sirviente de Souhi .contesto Kagura.  
-¿Quién es Souhi? -pregunto Kurama.   
-Gobierna las tierras del norte, el pertenece ala clase Súper A, la clase que es considerada como dioses.  
-¡¿Qué! -exclamaron los presentes.  
Silencio sepulcral...  
-Ayer que Fallen y yo salimos a cazar decidí ir al lugar donde Kurama fue atacado y descubrí un pedazo de tela con el símbolo del reino de Souhi...  
-¿Pero porque atacaron a Kurama? -pregunto de nuevo el idiota (Kuwabara: OYE niña no me digas así Lizerg-chan: Si, Si como sea)  
-Eso es porque el olor de ese ningen y el tuyo están impregnados en el -dijo una voz sensual.  
Todos miraron al lugar donde provenía la voz encontrándose con la Youko.  
-Hola -saludo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello.  
-¿Cómo entraste? -pregunto Fallen.  
-Mmm. Por la puerta claro -dijo con algo de sarcasmo.  
-Tu debes ser Saiyo, ese viejo me ha hablado de ti -dijo Kagura  
Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Y tu debes ser Kagura-sama, ama del viento y una de los dos herederos de O Sensei Gran maestro  
-¿Que es lo que quieres? -le pregunto cortante.  
-Mmm... Nada... (Por ahora) -dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla -Es de tu amiguito ningen...  
-¿Qué quieres con el? -pregunto Yusuke  
-Protegerlo.  
-¿De que? -pregunto Kurama.  
-De los amigos del que te ataco, cariño.   
-Habla -le ordeno Kagura secamente.  
-Déjame pensarlo... mmm... No... -dijo y desapareció tan rápido como llego.  
-El Sensei tiene que darme muchas explicaciones -tras esto salió por la puerta.  
-¡Kagura espera iremos con tigo! -dijo Fallen y corrió tras ella. 

Los Reikai Tantei, Kagura y Fallen llegaron ala entrada del portal entre el Makai y Ningenkai.  
-No sabia que hubiera un portal por esta zona -dijo Yusuke sorprendido.  
-Si, bueno... Se supone que este portal debía mantenerse en secreto pero... -dijo Kagura -Ahora lo importante es llegar al fondo de esto.  
El grupo entro al portal, no tardaron mucho en llegar al Makai.  
-¿En que parte del Makai nos encontramos? -pregunto Kuwabara.  
-No encontramos en los pisos inferiores del Makai... Aquí gobiernan los Youkais clase Súper A -dijo Kagura en tono serio.  
-¡Eso quiere decir que hay Youkai que nos podrían matar con solo un dedo? -pregunto Kuwabara.  
-Si... -respondió Kagura -Pero en esta parte estamos protegidos por el poder del O Sensei  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo deforme? -le pregunto Hiei sarcástico.  
-REPITE ESO ENANO le grito el idiota (Kuwabara: . ¿Tu también? YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ Ni lo intentes esta niña esta loca por Kurama y Hiei Lizerg-chan: (Con ojos en forma de corazones) Hiei, Kurama... ¡QUE LINDO! YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ ¿Lo ves? Kuwabara: . Si esta bien loca)  
-En esa dirección se encuentran algunas aldeas -dijo Kagura sin prestar atención ala discusión de Hiei y Kuwabara, señalando al sol poniente donde se distinguían algunas aldeas -Y asía haya se encuentra el templo... El hogar de O Sensei y de los amos -dijo señalando al lado contrario.   
-¿Y hacia donde debemos ir? -pregunto Yusuke.  
-O Sensei raramente sale del templo así que...  
-Debemos ir al templo -concluyo Fallen.  
-Bueno en marcha -dijo Yusuke animadamente   
-¡Esperen! -grito Kagura asiendo que Yusuke se cayera de cara por la impresión.  
-¡¿OYE PORQUE GRITAS! -le pregunto Yusuke con la cara sucia.  
-Antes de ir al templo deben saber que peligros nos aguardan...  
-¿Peligro? -repitió Fallen -¿Qué clase de peligros?  
-... Cuando lleguemos al templo nos enfrentaremos a cuatro de los mas poderosos estudiantes, cada uno representantes de la tierra, el agua, el aire y... El fuego, los cuales protegen cuatro puertas que debemos atravesar para llegar con O Sensei -dijo tranquilamente.  
-Eso será muy fácil -dijo Kuwabara  
-No se confíen si derrotamos al guardián, la puerta que protege se abrirá... -dijo -Cada puerta nos llevara a un sitio distinto el cual refleja los temores mas profundos en nuestros corazones. 

Por fin se encontraban frente al templo que mas parecía un castillo japonés de la antigüedad.  
Ala primera habitación que llegaron estaba cubierta con rocas, dándole un aspecto rocoso-desértico. Frente a ellos apareció un joven de cabello corto con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro que llegaban asta la barbilla de color negro con tonos cafés, ojos totalmente negros (pupila e iris), vestía una toga estilo griego asta las rodillas de color blanco adornado con una cinta café.   
-Hola bienvenidos sean -les dijo el Youkai en forma respetuosa.   
-Tu debes ser el guardián de la primera puerta -dijo Kagura secamente.  
-Así es ama del viento -dijo el Youkai tranquilamente -Mi nombre es Tenchi, y soy el estudiante numero uno del amo de tierra... Y para pasar deberán derrotarme.  
-Yo luchare con tigo -dijo Hiei desenvainando su Katana.  
-Temo mi querido Youkai que eso tu no lo decides -dijo el estudiante de tierra   
-¿Quién l decide entonces? -pregunto Fallen.   
Tenchi miro a Kagura como esperado a que ella contestara la pregunta.  
-Lo decide el guardián de la puerta -dijo tranquilamente  
-Si -dijo Tenchi -Así que escojo al ningen con cara de tonto -dijo señalando a Kuwabara.  
-¡YO NO TENGO CARA DE TONTO! -le grito Kuwabara enfadado.  
-Pero esa es la verdad.  
-¡NO!  
(Lizerg-chan: ¿Para que te enojas si es verdad? Kuwabara: ¬.¬   
-Hey ustedes dos, ¿van a discutir o a pelear? -pregunto Kagura enfadada.  
-Kagura-sama tiene razón -dijo Tenchi poniéndose en pose de combate.  
-Como quieras -dijo Kuwabara -Espada espíritu!  
La pelea comenzó Tenchi hizo aparecer de la nada rocas con las que ataco a Kuwabara, quien las esquivo... Casi todas pues una le dio de lleno en la cara (Lizerg-cha: U De por si esta feo... YoukoSaiyo: No olvides tonto...).  
-Eres muy lento ningen -le dijo Tenchi mientras creaba mas rocas.  
-Rayos -dijo Kuwabara para si.  
-Ese sujeto es muy débil -dijo Hiei -Sus movimientos son muy lentos y torpes.   
-Hm. Aun tiene mucho que aprender para ser un buen controlador de tierra -dijo Kagura.  
Kuwabara trataba de atacar a Tenchi pero este se movía a gran velocidad...  
-¡Cuidado! -gritaron todos menos Hiei y Kagura antes de que Kuwabara fuera enterrado vivo en un alud de rocas.  
- Creí que ese ningen seria difícil de derrotar pero me equivoque -se dijo Tenchi -Bien el siguiente será...  
Justo cuando Tenchi le dio la espalda Kuwabara lo ataco hiriéndolo en un costado.   
-¿Eso fue todo? -dijo Hiei secamente -Que débil...   
-¿Y con ese desempeño tan patético te llamas el mejor estudiante de tierra? -lo regaño Kagura -El amo de tierra y O Sensei hicieron una mala elección al confiarte el cuidado de esta puerta.  
-Ganaron ahora lárguense -les dijo Tenchi molesto por haber perdido con un ningen y por el "sermón" de Kagura -Aunque hayan ganado esta batalla sepan que solo es la mitad de la pelea  
-¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto Yusuke   
-La puerta que yo protejo se llama "lo que fue y no regresara" -dijo para luego desaparecer.  
-Lo que... ¿Qué?... -pregunto Kuwabara.  
-Lo que fue y no regresara -respondió Kagura -Tengan mucho cuidado y recuerden que nada de lo que verán es real.  
Ninguno de ellos entendió la advertencia de Kagura pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntar, las puertas se abrieron y una luz los cegó en el ultimo instante 

Lizerg-chan: O.O ¿Qué les esperara a nuestros amigos?  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬ .¬Tu eres la que esta escribiendo esto, deberías saberlo.  
Lizerg-chan: . Te gusta molestarme, ne?  
YoukoSaiyo: Es lo único divertido...   
Lizerg-chan: . No me querrás ver enojada.  
YoukoSaiyo: Déjame pensarlo Mmm... Si  
Lizerg-chan:¬ .¬   
YoukoSaiyo:   
Lizerg-chan: Olvídalo con tigo no se puede... Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... y recuerden... ¡KURAMA Y HIEI SON LA PAREJA MAS LINDA!... (¬) ¡Y QUE ALGUIE SE ATREVA A CONTRADECIRME! òó


	7. Las 4 puertas

Capitulo 7 Las 4 puertas.

-Lo que fue y nunca regresara -respondió Kagura Tengan cuidado porque descubrirán que asta los recuerdos ajenos pueden se dolorosos y... peligrosos.  
Ninguno de ellos entendió la advertencia de Kagura pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntar, las puertas se abrieron y una luz los cegó en el ultimo instante 

Hiei despertó lentamente, encontrándose en algo parecido a un templo y en frente de el había un altar al que estaba atado un pequeño con rasgos de reptil que gritaba y sollozaba, asta que un Youkai con ropas de sacerdote le clavo una daga para después sacarle el corazón, al cual levanto al cielo mientras pronunciaba unas extrañas palabras.  
Hiei se percato que el niño ahora muerto no era el único en ese horrible lugar, había mas y todos estaban encadenados, muchos se veían asustados pero había una que no lo demostraba, aunque Hiei estaba seguro que tenia tanto miedo como los demás.  
Un Youkai adulto, le ordeno que se arrodillara pero esta no le obedeció.  
-¿Qué es este lugar? -se pregunto Hiei.  
-Es el templo del dios Souhi -dijo una voz dulce pero fantasmal -Esos niños serán sacrificados a el.  
Hiei mira al dueño de esa voz, era una cachorra de lobo, tenia el cabello largo de color gris con dos mechones de color negro a cada lado del rostro, su cola era del mismo color, sus ojos eran verdes y sus orejas eran puntiagudas... La cachorra que no mostraba su temor ante ellos, pero Hiei se percato que la figura era traslucida y sus ropas eran de color blanco, además de que una ligera luz cubría su cuerpo fantasmal.  
-¿Quién eres? -pregunto finalmente Hiei.  
La pequeña le sonrió y movió la cola.  
-Soy la esperanza y la infancia de esa cachorra de lobo -dijo mientras la señalaba -Pero también me convertí en la esperanza de todos los pequeños.   
-¿Esperanza?  
-¡Si! -dijo la pequeña-¡Esa pequeña me dio vida y me compartió con todos sus amigos y pronto sus rezos serán respondidos! -dijo la pequeña aparición dando un saltito.  
Hiei miro de nuevo la escena, era el turno de la pequeña para ser sacrificada, pero justo en el ultimo instante, algo quemo la mano de su verdugo.  
-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Hiei ala pequeña.  
-¡Sus rezos fueron escuchados! -dijeron otras voces infantiles apareciendo alrededor de Hiei.  
Hiei los miro detenidamente, todos eran iguales a los niños que serian sacrificados, la única diferencia era que estas apariciones fantasmales vestían de la misma manera que la pequeña que acababa de conocer.  
-¡Sacrilegio! -grito el Youkai con ropas de sacerdote. Los Youkais miraron a todas partes buscando al responsable, topándose con un joven Youko de largo cabello blanco con un mechón de cabello negro que cubría la mitad de su rostro, su cola y orejas eran de color plateado , piel clara, vestía una túnica blanca adornado con un cinturón gris, su único ojo visible era de color gris y mostraba una increíble paz y serenidad, de su espalda colgaba una Katana y sus manos ardían en fuego azul.  
-¿Quién es? -pregunto Hiei alas pequeñas apariciones.  
-¡Es el dios del fuego! -dijeron al unísono  
¡El maestro de los elementos! -dijo la pequeña lobita -¡El enemigo del malvado dios Souhi! -dijo dando un saltito.  
Hiei sintió una presencia cálida dulce, pacifica, protectora, casi como el de una madre. El Koorime jamás había sentido un Youki parecido y se pregunto si aquel extraño Youko era el propietario de tal energía.  
Los Youkais que mantenían cautivos a los pequeños fueron rápidamente derrotados por el Youko.  
Hiei no pudo ver mas ya que un lumbral de luz apareció y lo succiono... 

Los 6 despertaron en lo que parecía ser un jardín con grandes y hermosas fuentes de agua atravesados por un pequeño puente.  
-Suteki, ne? Hermoso, ¿verdad? -dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras.  
Era una joven de cabello azul claro, cola y orejas como de pez de color azul, piel clara, vestía un pequeño Kimono de color azul claro que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, la cinta en su cintura era de color azul y era un poco mas baja que Hiei.  
-Eres el guardián de la siguiente puerta -Yusuke no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba.  
-¡Si! -contesto ella en tono alegre -Soy Mizuno, estudiante de agua mucho gusto.  
-Igualmente -dijo Fallen   
-¡Que contenta estoy! -dijo mientras abrazaba a Fallen -¡Creí que nunca podría jugar con ustedes pero aquí están!  
-Em disculpa -dijo Yusuke sudando gotita -¿Podemos pelear de una vez?  
-¡SI! -dijo dando un saltito -Buen veamos mmm...   
-Esta niña se ve mas débil que el anterior -dijo Kuwabara al oído de Yusuke.  
-No se confíen los que manejan el agua son mas... hábiles en batalla que los que controlan la tierra -dijo Kagura serenamente.  
-Bueno el feo con cara de tonto ya peleo... -dijo señalando a Kuwabara.  
-¡OYE ENANA! -le grito -¡¿AQUIEN LE DICES FEO!  
-Pues a ti.  
-Y esa es la verdad, idiota -dijo Hiei con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Kuwabara tranquilo -reprendió Yusuke.   
-Buen, entonces elijo al lindo de cabello parado y ojos rojos -dijo levantando la mano derecha con el pulgar apuntando al cielo y la pierna izquierda levantada.  
-Mmm. Interesante -oyeron de labios de Kagura.  
-¿Qué es interesante? -pregunto Yusuke.  
-Tenchi escogió al mas torpe de nosotros...  
-¡¿A quien le dices torpe!.  
Kagura le sonrió con maldad y continuo hablando.  
-Pero en cambio Mizuno...  
-¡Es que quiero ver toda la pureza de su corazón! -dijo la pequeña Youkai sonriendo.  
Kuwabara comenzó a reírse como neurótico asta que Yusuke y Mizuno lo zapearon.  
-¡Baka Ningen no te rías -dijo enojada.  
Como lo imagine, Tenchi es famoso por siempre elegir a mas tonto, mientras que Mizuno la también llamada ninfa del agua, es famosa por siempre elegir a los contrincantes con el corazón mas puro pensó Kagura para si, mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados Estos jóvenes son muy parecidos a sus maestros   
-¿Quién crees que gane Urameshi? -le pregunto el joven de cabello de zanahoria.  
-Yo que voy a saber -fue la respuesta que recibió.   
-Estoy segura que Hiei-san pasara la prueba.  
-¿Prueba? -pregunto Fallen algo confundido.  
-Ahora lo verán.   
-¡Empecemos con el juego! -dijo dando un saltito.  
-¿Juego? -pregunto a un mas confundido, Fallen.  
-Kagura -llamo la hermosa voz de Kurama (Lizerg-chan:¬ La adoración de miles) -¿Podrías explicarnos?  
Kagura no respondió solo levanto una de sus manos y señalo a Mizuno con el pulgar, enfrente de ella había aparecido un espejo sostenido por dos estatuas plateadas una era un ángel y el otro un demonio.   
-Hiei-san debe relejarse en el espejo -dijo -El cual mostrara su verdadero ser.  
-¿Eso es todo? Pregunto Yusuke incrédulo.   
-No -le corto Kagura en tono serio -Si su alma no es lo suficientemente pura el diablo que sostiene el espejo lo romperá y si el espejo es destruido el alma reflejada en ella también será destruida.  
-¡Que! -exclamo Kuwabara -Si el enano no es lo suficientemente puro eso quiere decir que el...   
-Morirá... -respondió Kagura.  
-Hiei -dijo Kurama preocupado.  
-No te preocupes hermanito -dijo Kagura poniendo una mano en su hombro -Estoy segura que Hiei-san es lo mas puro que el espejo a reflejado...  
-Bueno lo único que tienes que hacer como dijo Kagura-sama es reflejarte en el espejo -dijo sonriendo -Pero recuerda que si tu alma es destruida, tu esencia también... Es decir que desaparecerás por completo -dijo en tono serio -¿Aun así deseas continuar?  
Hiei le sonrió malévolamente y se acerco al espejo, este comenzó a reaccionar, primero ondas como si de agua se tratara, asta que comenzó a aparecer dos figuras una parecía un niño y la otra que se encontraba detrás de el estaba oscura y no se distinguía.  
-Lo supuse -dijo Kagura para sus adentros.  
Entonces el Ángel y el Diablo comenzaron a abrir los ojos.  
-¡El Diablo y el Ángel esta!... -dijo Yusuke sorprendido.  
-¡Abriendo los ojos! -finalizo Fallen.  
Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, un incomodo silencio. Asta que el Diablo sonrió cerrando los ojos y la sombra detrás del pequeño desapareció, dejando ver por completo la imagen de un Hiei de unos dos años.  
-Si paso la prueba! -dijo Mizuno dando saltos alrededor de Hiei.   
Kuwabara dejo caer la mandíbula asta el suelo.  
Kagura se acerco a Mizuno y esta cele quedo mirando.  
-Veo que el ama del agua te a entrenado bien -dijo con una sonrisa.  
Ella le sonrió también e hizo el signo de la victoria con su mano derecha.   
-¡OYE ENANA EXIJO UN REENCUENTRO! Le grito Kuwabara al oído.  
-No me grites deforme no estoy sorda -le contesto Mizuno tapándose los oídos con las manos.  
-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! -le grito mas fuerte.  
-Ya cállate -le ordeno Kagura.  
-¡Esa niña es una mentirosa yo soy una de las personas mas hermosas del mundo! -dijo aun enojado.  
Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas (Lizerg-chan: Bueno todos menos Kuramita y Hieisito)  
-¡No se rían! -ordeno el deforme (Lizerg-chan: Y esa es la pura y simple verdad)  
-Los guerreros del agua jamás mentimos -dijo Mizuno una vez se calmo.  
-Bueno... ya es hora de continuar -dijo Kagura ya un poco mas calmada.  
-¡Si! -dijeron todos menos Kuwabara y Hiei. Kuwabara porque estaba molesto y Hiei, bueno... Porque es el.   
-Espere Hiei-san -llamo Mizuno.  
-¿Qué quieres? -dijo secamente  
Mizuno se paro frente del espejo y doblo la manga de su Kimono, después como si de agua se tratara Mizuno atravesó el espejo y saco algo de el, después comino asía Hiei y tomo sus manos para colocar el objeto que saco del espejo.  
Era una esfera que daba la apariencia de ser una gran gota de agua en una cadena de un material que daba la impresión de ser hielo.  
-¿Qué diablos es esto? -pregunto Hiei secamente.  
-Es el regalo que le damos a todos los puros de corazón -dijo sonriendo -¡Te ayudara -dijo mientras desaparecía en una de las fuentes.  
-Kagura -llamo Fallen.   
-¿Hm?  
-¿Cómo se llama la siguiente puerta?  
-Se llama... Lo que pudo ser -dijo en tono serio.  
-Si es como la ultima no tendremos ningún problema -dijo el deforme... Perdón Kuwabara.  
No se confíen ya que esta no se compara con la anterior.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunto Yusuke.  
-Solo digamos que su deseo mas ferviente, lo que siempre han soñado pero nunca han podido alcanzar se convertirá en su peor pesadilla...  
-No entiendo -dijo el deforme (Kuwabara: ¡OYE DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI Lizerg-chan: (Con una aureola en la cabeza) Yo solo digo la verdad Kuwabara: Claro que no yo soy una de las personas mas hermosas del planeta YoukoSaiyo: Ahora si no te mediste ningen. Lizerg-chan: (Riéndose) Serás el mas hermoso pero del planeta de donde nacieron Alíen y Depredador Kuwabara: ¬.¬ YoukoSaiyo: ¡YA, ¡Dejen de decir tantas estupideces y continuemos con la historia!)  
-No hay tiempo para explicaciones la puerta se esta abriendo -dijo el lindo y hermoso Kurama (Kuwabara: . Eso no es justo YoukoSaiyo: Ya te lo había dicho esta niña esta loca por Hiei y Kurama... En especial por Kurama Lizerg-chan: (Ojos en forma de corazones) Kurama... ¡QUE LINDO!)  
La puerta se abrió, tragándose (literalmente) a nuestros lindos amigos... Y a Kuwabara (Kuwabara: . Abusan de mi nobleza Lizerg-chan: Este ya se cree el chapulín colorado YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ Sin comentarios) 

Kagura se despertó lentamente encontrándose en su antigua habitación, en el templo, a pesar de sus conocimientos sobre las cuatro puertas no podía estar segura que era real y que no, Algo aturdida salió de su habitación para tratar de averiguar que si eso era un sueño o la realidad.  
-Kagura -llamo una voz muy familiar -¿Estas bien?  
Kagura levanto la vista encontrándose con unos ojos rojos.  
¿Hiei-san, no... es...   
-¡HIEN! -dijo sorprendida y abrazándose a el ¡Estas vivo, por los dioses estas vivo!  
-Eh, Kagu ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto el joven, ella aun estaba abrazada a el y afirmo con la cabeza.  
-Creo que aun estas algo aturdida por la pelea.  
-¿Pelea? -pregunto confundida mientras se separaba del abrazo para verlo a los ojos -¿Qué pelea?  
El joven frente a ella era muy parecido a Hiei cabello negro con algunos mechones de cabello blanco, ojos rojos, piel clara, la única diferencia era que este joven era de la altura de Youko Kurama, estaba vestido con un traje estilo chino, pantalón rojo, camisa del mismo color de manga larga y arriba una túnica roja oscura casi marrón, con un fénix bordado en hilo dorado, adornada con una cinta blanca.  
El joven la miro con preocupación pero al mismo tiempo con confusión.   
-Kagu, ¿En verdad te SIENTES bien?  
-Si  
-Bueno debemos ir con Hikawa-Sensei -le dijo al joven.  
-¿Ahora que quiere ese Youko? -pregunto Kagura con enfado.  
-Supongo que regañarnos por haber salido del templo sin su permiso.  
-Hm. 

-¿Dónde estoy? -se pregunto Fallen, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada, asta que las luces se encendieron y apareció una figura en el lumbral de la puerta, tenia el cabello corto de color negro, ojos del mismo color, vestía un traje color café y llevaba puesto unos lentes.  
-Fallen -llamo el hombre.  
-¿Quién eres tu? -fue la repuesta que recibió.  
-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso -dijo el hombre -Anda vete a dar un baño para que despiertes, hijo -dijo cerrando la puerta tras el.  
-¡HIJO! -repitió su mente, ese hombre lo había llamado hijo... ¿Podría ser?... No, imposible su padre murió cuando el aun no nacía y solo le conocía por fotografías y relatos de su madre y abuelo.  
Fallen decidió hacerle caso al hombre y se fue a dar una larga y relajante ducha para después dirigirse al comedor.  
-Oyano -saludo Fallen  
-Ya era hora de que te levantaras -le dijo su abuelo, Fallen solo se limito a sonreírle y se sentó en la mesa, el desayuno transcurrió lento.   
-Fallen, papá, Naoko -llamo el hombre -¿Qué les parece si hacemos un día de campo en el parque?  
-Me parece bien -dijo el anciano  
Esto sorprendió a Fallen, porque el sabia que a su abuelo, aparte de las cosas modernas, detestaba estar rodeado de muchas personas.  
-A mi también me parece bien -dijo la madre de Fallen.  
-¿Y que dices tu hijo?  
-Eh. Si es buena idea. 

Kurama se percato que alguien lo observaba, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada llena de amor de parte de Hiei.   
-Me alegra que ya estés despierto -le dijo sonriéndole amorosamente  
(Lizerg-chan: OoO ¿Hiei? ¿Sonriendo con amor? Hiei: ¬¬ Lizerg-chan: U)  
-Eh, si -dijo Kurama sin saber que contestar.  
-Anda apresúrate -le dijo dulcemente -Oh llegaremos tarde.  
-¿Tarde? -Repitió -¿Tarde para que?  
Hiei lo miro y parpadeo dos veces.   
-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? -Le pregunto -Hoy pasaremos el día en el templo de la Genkai con los demás.  
Kurama parpadeo repetidas veces asegurándose de haber escuchado correctamente.  
¿Hiei tenia ganas de pasar el día con Yusuke y los demás, Definitivamente esto tenia que ser un sueño.  
-¿Kurama?  
-Si.  
Hiei lo beso amorosamente en los labios...  
-Apresúrate te estaré esperando en la sala.  
-Bi-bien. 

-Concéntrate -escucho decir Hiei antes de recibir un sonoro golpe en la cabeza (Léase Zape). Hiei ante este ataque a su hermosa persona, abrió los ojos para mirar a quien lo había golpeado, encontrándose con una Youkai tenia el cabello largo de color gris con dos mechones de color negro a cada lado del rostro, su cola era del mismo color, sus ojos eran verdes y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón blanco, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y encima una túnica blanca con un dragón bordado en hilo dorado, adornado con una cinta blanca.  
-Hiei si quieres convertirte en el sucesor de tu padre o de O Sensei debes esforzarte mas... le dijo la loba.  
Hiei abrió al máximo los ojos al escuchar la palabra "padre". La mujer suspiro resignada y ayudo a Hiei a incorporarse (Estaba sentado en posición de loto)  
-Bueno ya meditaste lo suficiente por hoy -dijo la loba.   
Las puertas del dojo se abrieron dejando entrar a dos figuras ambas vestidas de la misma forma que la mujer, con la diferencia que uno vestía de café con un tigre bordado en hilo durado y la otra de azul con una tortuga también bordada en hilo dorado.  
-Mizu, Kuni -dijo la loba -¿Qué sucede?   
-Adivina -le soltó el que vestía de café. La loba se cruzo de brazos y miro de reojo a Hiei, quien estaba a su lado.  
-Hiei-sama falto a sus últimas clases con nosotros -dijo tranquilamente la que vestía de azul.  
-Usted es el tutor de Hiei-sama mientras su padre y Hikawa-sama, debería tenerlo mas vigilado -le reclamo el que vestía de café.   
-Y eso que -gruño la loba.  
-Que como Hiei-sama es el futuro heredero de Hikawa-Sensei debe ser más disciplinado y no faltar a los entrenamientos.  
-Hm. Me recuerda a cierto amo que se escapaba de los entrenamientos para ir a ver a sus compañeras mientras se bañaban -le reclamo la loba entrecerrando los ojos .  
Kuni se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado.  
-Bueno yo solo espero que no vuelva a suceder y que ponga mas de su parte en los entrenamientos Hiei-sama -dijo Mizu sonriendo Ya que usted es el futuro de nuestra dinastía.  
-Hn.  
Los dos presentaron sus respetos ante Hiei y la loba, para luego salir, Hiei los miro asta que ambos desaparecieron tas las gruesas puertas y en ningún momento la confusión abandono su rostro.  
-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunto, Hiei no le contesto.  
La loba suspiro y lo tono de la mano.  
-Hiei -llamo mirándolo a los ojos -¿Qué te parece si vamos ala aldea y visitamos a tu madre y a Yukina-chan?   
Hiei abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, la loba había dicho ¡¿MADRE!  
Hiei solo pudo mover la cabeza inconscientemente afirmando. 

Intervención de la Autora...

Lizerg-chan Bueno solo nos queda saber lo que Yusuke y el deforme desean... Pero, ¿A quien le importa lo que esos dos quieren?...  
Yusuke: (Muy enojado) ¡Oye yo soy la estrella respétame!  
Kuwabara: Y deja de decirme deforme, mocosa.  
YoukoSaiyo: (Tono burlón) Huy se ve que te quemaste el cerebro pensando en eso.  
Kuwabara: ¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!  
YoukoSaiyo: Lo mismo digo así que respétame que soy 200 años mayor que tu idiota.   
Kuwabara: Anciana...  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ Cuida tu lengua Deforme o la vas a perder.  
Kuwabara: Anciana...  
YoukoSaiyo: ¡DEFORME!  
Kuwabara: ¡ANCIANA!  
YoukoSaiyo: ¡DEFORME!  
Yusuke: ¡YAAA ESTAN PERDIENDO EL PUNTO!   
Lizerg-chan: Yusuke tiene razón, acabemos con esto para que yo pueda ir a recrearme la pupila con mi lindo y adorado Kuramita y con su querido y amado Hieisito.  
Yusuke y Kuwabara: ¬.¬   
YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬U ¿Qué esperaba esta niña esta loca?  
Lizerg-chan: No estoy loca... Bueno no mucho.   
YoukoSaiyo: ¿A quien quieres engañar?   
Lizerg-chan: Ejem... Bueno terminemos con esta absurda conversación para que yo pueda seguir deleitándome con esos dos hermosos Ángeles (¬ #) 

Kurama veía incrédulo como actuaba Hiei, era como otra persona ¡Y LOS DEMAS ACTUAVAN COMO SI NADA!  
-¿Pasa algo Itoshii? -le pregunto Hiei mientras mordisqueaba su cuello produciéndole agradables escalofríos.  
-N-no...   
-Bien porque tengo deseos de arrancarte la ropa y hacerlo... -dijo mientras Kurama sentía una mano intrusa en su entre pierna.  
-Eh... Hi-Hiei... -dijo Kurama sudando gotita y poniéndose cada vez MÁS nervioso.  
-Calla zorro estoy muy excitado -pero se detuvo para mirar a los demás que los veían sudando una enorme gota y MUY sonrojados de la pena y vergüenza.  
-¿Qué tanto miran? -gruño Hiei  
-Eh... no nada ja, ja, -dijo Botan nerviosa #U  
-¿Qué les parece si salimos a fuera? -sugirió Fallen #U  
-Bien... 

-Kagura, Hien -dijo O Sensei.  
-Hikawa... ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora viejo zorro?  
El Youko le sonrió Kagura incontrolable y libre como el viento, sin una pizca de sumisión, tal y como cuando era cachorra.  
-¿Hikawa-Sensei? -llamo Hien.  
Hikawa lo miro y le sonrió también, a pesar de que ya habían pasado unos cuantos cientos de años aun podía recordar perfectamente a una pequeña lobita y a un pequeño Youkai de fuego siendo llevados para ser sacrificados, el duro entrenamiento, los días felices y tristes, lo recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, aquellos dos eran sus primeros discípulos... Sus queridos hijos...  
-Oye zorro te estamos hablando -gruño Kagura.  
-Deseo saber, ¿Por qué salieron del templo sin permiso?  
-Mmm. Ya te habías tardado.  
-Hikawa-Sensei la culpa fue mi no reprenda a Kagu, por mi...  
-Eso no es verdad la culpa fue mía...   
-Ya tranquilos, no les estoy preguntando quien tubo la culpa o no, simplemente quiero saber el motivo por el que dejaron el templo... 

Toc, toc  
-Aun no termino papá -dijo Fallen buscando la ropa que llevaría al paseo -Saldré en unos minutos...  
Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Fallen se asusto al ver aquellos ojos que lo miraban con lansividad y lujuria.   
-¿Pa-padre? -dijo Fallen MUY nerviosos.  
-Tu abuelo y tu madre salieron a comprar las cosas para día de campo -dijo el hombre en un tono algo perturbador -Y nos hemos quedado solos.   
-¿S-si? -Fallen no entendía porque su "padre le hablaba y miraba de esa maneta... Y estaba seguro que lo desvestía con la mirada.  
El hombre se le acerco hasta tumbarlo en la cama.   
-Pa-padre  
-Cállate y déjame poseerte en paz -dijo mientras le arrancaba los bóxer que por si no lo mencione era lo único que traía puesto 

Lizerg-cha: OoO Pero que padre tan depravado tiene...   
YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ Te pasas...  
Lizerg-chan: ¿Tú crees?  
YoukoSaiyo: Y vuelvo a insistir, ¿Qué te hizo ese pobre diablo para que lo trates así?   
Lizerg-chan: No se.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ ¿Como que no sabes?  
Lizerg-chan: U Bueno ya después lo averiguare... 

-Así que fue por eso-dijo el Kitsune-Sensei, de repente su mirada compasiva y tranquila cambio a una de odio y maldad, Kagura y su amigo se asustaron ante este cambio tan repentino. (Lizerg-chan: . Yo diría que estaba aterrados)   
-¿Hikawa-sama? -llamo Hien.  
-Son unos idiotas -les contesto haciendo arder su mano en fuego azul -Ahora deben pagar por sus estupideces.  
Y dicho esto Hikawa lanzo bolas de fuego en contra Hien a una gran velocidad, tanta que a este no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.  
-¡HIEN! -grito Kagura mirando impotente como su mejor amigo caía al suelo en cámara lenta -¡MALDITO! -Kagura sin pensarlo ataco a Hikawa con una ráfaga de viento pero este se lo regreso sin problemas.  
-Tonta recuerda que fui yo quien te enseño a pelear -dijo atacándola esta vez con rocas que aparecieron de la nada.  
Kagura salto con Hien en brazos para esquivar el ataque.  
-Hien, Hien despierta.  
-K-Kagu.  
Oh no Hi esta herido, si no lo saco de aquí el...   
-Shine Muere -dijo Hikawa.  
- Esto no es verdad -pensó Kagura -Esto no puede ser verdad -susurro para si pero Hien la escucho.  
-Tienes ra-zon esto no es ve-verdad -Hien tosió un poco de sangre mientras su herida sangraba abundantemente. Kagura estaba preocupada.  
-Kagu... recuerda q-que yo...  
-¡No lo digas! -le grito -No lo digas -dijo mas bajo esta vez -Tu no estas...  
-¿Qué tanto están haciendo? -gruño Hikawa -¡Peleen! -les ordeno  
-El n-no es Hi-Hikawa-Sensei -dijo Hien al borde de la inconciencia -Esto no... es...  
-Lo... se -dijo Kagura mientras las lagrimas corrían libres -¡ESTO NO ES REAL! -grito y como resultado Hikawa desapareció al igual que todo a su alrededor y solo quedo la figura entre sus brazos que se desvanecía lentamente.  
-Hi... No te vayas... No me dejes sola... no... -le dijo Kagura abrazándolo con fuerza.   
-Kagu... Yo... -Ella simplemente lo abrazo con mas fuerza sabiendo lo que le diría, Hien sonrió -Cuídalo...   
Hien cerro los ojos y desapareció por completo.  
-¡HIEN! -grito -Hien -sollozo golpeando el suelo con sus puños, frente a ella apareció una puerta.  
Ayúdalos.  
-Hien -dijo para si -No te preocupes, amigo mío -tras esto atravesó la puerta. 

¿Hiei estas seguro que Kurama no lo sabrá? -pregunto el castaño.  
Hiei le sonrió con lujuria y metió su lengua al oído del chico probándolo como si de un delicioso dulce se tratara.  
-No te preocupes -dijo mientras desabotonaba la camisa del chico -No te preocupes seré muy amable... Fallen.  
Las dos figuras comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas en una lenta y exquisita tortura.  
-Ah... -gimió el castaño al sentir aquella ardiente boca en uno de sus pezones.  
Fallen arqueo la espalda al sentir como algo entraba en su cuerpo.  
-Mmm... Ah... Hi-Hiei -gimió Fallen.  
-¡HIEI!  
Hiei volteo encontrándose con Kurama con los ojos abiertos al máximo e inundados de lágrimas.  
-Hola Kitsune -dijo Hiei como si no pasara nada -¿Nos acompañas?  
Kurama frunció el seño y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo asta que ya no pudo más...  
-Hiei -sollozo.  
-Kurama.  
El Youko levanto la vista encontrándose con Kagura.  
-Ka-Kagura.   
-Esto no es verdad es solo un ilusión...  
-¿Qué? -pregunto confundido, Kagura se acerco a el y limpio sus lagrimas.   
-Esto no es verdad -le repitió.  
-¿Esto... No... Es... Verdad?... -al decir esto una puerta se abrió.  
Kagura le extendió la mano.  
-Hay que ir por los demás.   
Kurama tomo su mano y afirmo con la cabeza. 

Hiei y su acompañante llegaron ala aldea cercana al templo, el Koorime veía confundido como los habitantes les hacían reverencias.  
-Kagura-sama, Hiei-sama -hablo un Youkai -¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
-Buscamos a Hina y a Yukina-cha -respondió la Youkai.  
-Vengan con gusto yo los llevare.  
-Gracias...  
Hiei estaba nervioso con la sola idea de ver a su madre y al mismo tiempo feliz tanto que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.  
El y su acompañante llegaron alas puertas de una casa en el centro de la aldea-  
-Con su permiso me retiro mis señores -dijo sin verlos a los ojos.  
-¿Entramos? -le pregunto la Youkai con una sonrisa.  
-Hn.  
Kagura toco la puerta y una mujer de largo cabello azul celeste, kimono del mismo color y ojos azules les abrió la puerta.  
-Kagura-san -dijo la mujer  
-Hina, tu hijo vino a visitarte.  
-¡Hiei! -a mujer lo abrazo y el también correspondió al abrazo -Pasen. 

-Ah... -gimió Fallen -Pa-padre... No...  
-Se q-que... ah... a ti también te gusta... Mmm.  
Fallen apretó los puños lo mas fuerte que pudo, asta que sus uñas entraron en su carne haciéndolo sangrar, todo para intentar distraerse de las asquerosas sensaciones que el hombre le provocaba.   
Esto es una pesadilla se repetía mentalmente, Si eso es, es solo un sueño.  
-¡Nada de esto es real!...  
Al decir esto todo desapareció y quedo flotando en un gran espacio vació y frente a el apareció una puerta de luz de donde salieron Kurama, Kagura, y los otros dos... (Yusuke y Kuwabara: ¬.¬   
Fallen, ¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Kagura.  
El afirmo con la cabeza y vio el costado de Kagura.  
-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo -dijo señalándole su costado.  
-A esto... -Kagura se entristeció por un momento pero después sonrió (Lizerg-chan: Fingido pero sonrió -No es mi sangre -dijo simplemente -Es hora de ir por Hiei-san.  
-¡Si 

¡MALDITA! -grito Hiei con Yikina en brazos.  
-Espero que disfrutaras ver morir s tu querida madre y a tu dulce hermanita.   
-¿Por qué? -pregunto Hiei en un susurro.  
-¿Hm, porque fue divertido verte con esa impotencia -le contesto -Ahora es tu turno... ¡Shine!  
La Youkai se preparo para darle el golpe final a Hiei pero una ráfaga de viento la lanzo lejos de el.  
-¿Quién es?  
-¡Hiei! -escucho de labios de Kurama  
-K-Kurama -Hiei levanto la vista y vio a todos.   
-Hiei -repitió el pelirrojo acercándose a el.   
-Kurama, Yukina y mi madre esta...  
-Hiei, esto no es mas que una ilusión, por favor reacciona.  
-No hay tiempo para hacerlo entender Ku-chan -dijo Kagura mientras hacia aparecer una esfera de energía en su mano, Kagura coloco la esfera entre sus manos y después la soltó, haciendo que un gran resplandor cubriera el lugar segándolos.  
-¿Anotaron las placas del tren que me atropello? -pregunto Kuwabara levantándose del suelo.  
-Kagura -llamo Kurama -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?  
-Destruí la ilusión.  
-¿Por qué no hiciste antes? -le pregunto el deforme.  
-La esfera de energía consume una gran cantidad de mi Youki -dijo mientras caía de rodillas.  
-¿Kagura estas bien? -le pregunto Fallen preocupado.  
-Si...  
-Bonita vista ningen -dijo una voz sensual.  
Fallen se miro y noto que estaba desnudo y no solo eso Kagura y Hiei tenían las ropas que usaban en sus ilusiones.   
-Oigan, ¿podrían dejar de mirarme? Dijo MUY avergonzado y tratando de tapar su ejem... Bueno tratando de cubrirse.  
Hikawa se acerco a el y se quito la parte de arriba de su túnica para luego entregárselo a Fallen.  
-G-Gracias -Hikawa asintió y sonrió, haciendo que Fallen se sonrojara ligeramente.  
-Mmm. Es una lastima yo quería seguir viendo.  
-Saiyo -la reprendió Hikawa.  
-Muy bien zorro habla -le ordeno Kagura -¿Qué demonios pasa?   
(Lizerg-chan: Esta niña no se anda con rodeos YoukoSaiyo: Cállate)  
Hikawa le sonrió.  
-Vengan con migo... 

Lizerg-chan: o Termine El capitulo 7, ¡Si, viva yo!   
YoukoSaiyo: Ya... Cállate escandalosa.  
Lizerg-chan: o No importa lo que digas, hoy no me aras enojar.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿Estas feliz porque tu novia te dijo que te ama?  
Lizerg-chan: Yo no tengo NOVIA.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿A no, ¿y que me dices de esa mujer de cabello largo que siempre esta con tigo?   
Lizerg-chan: Para empezar Alfonso NO es mi novio y para terminar el YA tiene NOVIA.  
YoukoSaiyo: (Tono burlón) Te lo ganaron.  
Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ Hn.  
YoukoSaiyo: No que no podía hacerte enojar.  
Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ Ya me las pagaras... Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo Sayonara Bye, Bye .


	8. Un encuentro con el pasado

Capitulo 8 Un encuentro con el pasado.

Lizerg-chan: Este capitulo lo dedico a Chiaky Y. K. Jaganshi y a Yukina que lo disfruten y un agradecimiento especial a Yukina por animarme  
Hikawa les había asignado habitaciones para que descansaran, algo que Kagura no discutió porque realmente estaba muy cansada.   
Hikawa no sabia porque le asignaba una habitación a Hiei y Kurama en la sección destinada a el y a sus hijos, pero estaba seguro que Kagura se lo diría solo tenia que esperar.  
-Esta parte del templo solo era habitada por mi la ama del viento, Hien el amo del fuego y por ese Youko.  
-Kagura –llamo Kurama –Quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
-Adelante.  
-Tu nos dijiste que las puertas solo mostraba sueños, ilusiones y que nada de eso era real.  
-Si.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué Fallen, Hiei y tu regresaron con algo de ese lugar?  
Kagura guardo silencio un minuto...  
-... Hace tiempo Hikawa me dijo que la segunda puerta te da la posibilidad de comunicarte con los que ya no pertenecen a este mundo... Si tu deseo mas ferviente es ver a alguien que hace tiempo a dejado de existir...  
Kagura miro a Kurama un momento y después se acomodo el cabello.  
-Si esa Mmm. Persona te da algo ese algo se materializara pero si te quita algo ese algo desaparecerá para siempre –dijo tratando de contener la risas al recordar a Fallen como dios lo trajo al mundo –Pero también tiene el poder de mostrarte en cierta forma algo del futuro.  
-Entiendo...  
Kagura se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y se recargo en una pared cercana al lado de un pergamino que estaba colgado, al hacer esto el pergamino se callo revelando un agujero en la pared, Kurama distinguió algo dentro de el y lo saco, era un libro de pasta gruesa de color rojo, tenia una cerradura en forma de dragón y en un costado tenia la palabra Hien.  
-¿Qué es? –pregunto Kurama, Kagura tomo el libro y al darse cuenta a quien le pertenecía, su mirada se entristeció y abrazo el libro contra su pecho.   
-¿Kagura?  
-Esto es... De Hien –dijo –Ku-chan por favor no l digas a nadie de esto.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Si Hikawa-Sensei sabe de esto me ara preguntas que por un juramento que hice a Hien no podré responder.  
-Bien.  
Kagura le sonrió y beso la mejilla de su primo.  
-Descansa –dijo, tras esto salió de la antigua habitación de su amigo para dirigirse ala suya propia, se sentó en su cama, para su sorpresa la cerradura no estaba cerrada, como si Hien hubiera previsto que seria encontrado por su amiga.  
-Hien –sonrió Kagura antes de abrir el libro y comenzar a leer. 

-Kagura –dije mirando ala copa del árbol.  
Kagura estaba recostada en una de las ramas.  
-Baja necesito hablar con tigo.  
-Estamos hablando Hi –me respondió sarcástica.   
-Por favor –le suplique.  
-Hai, Hai –dijo y se dejo caer del árbol aterrizando de pie frente a mi, yo le sonreí.   
-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien que? –le pregunte. Kagura frunció el seño, ella detestara que me hiciera el tonto pero es que era tan divertido ver es expresión en el rostro de mi amiga.  
.-No estoy para juegos Hi –gruño suavemente.   
-Hikawa-Sensei desea que llevemos el tesoro al Ningenkai  
-¿Y para que?  
-El Kedakaki Eien no Inori a escogido a su dueño...   
-Hm. ¿Y porque no va el?  
-Kagu... –le dije sonriendo.  
-Hi...  
Los dos guardamos silencio por un momento y yo aproveche para sonreírle y mirarla con ojitos de cachorro.   
-Esta bien –me dijo –Te acompañare pero ya no pongas esa cara de idiota.  
-Gracias...  
-Hm.  
-Bien entonces en marcha. 

Ya habíamos cumplido lo que O Sensei nos había encomendado y aprovechamos el tiempo fuera del templo para dar un paseo por uno de los tantos bosques del Makai, era pleno invierno y todo estaba cubierto por la nieve...  
-Dicen que en esta parte del bosque se encuentran Koorimes –dijo Kagura sonriendo.  
-¿Acaso quieres encontrar una novia? –le pregunte en tono burlón.   
Ella no me contesto pero me dedico una mirada asesina y una media sonrisa maligna.  
-Vamos no te enojes –le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.  
Kagura iba a contestarme cuando escuchamos un grito, ambos nos miramos y corrimos asía donde había provenido el grito.  
Al llegar nos encontramos con una chica de cabello celeste y kimono del mismo color, siendo atacada por un Youkai con aspecto de gárgola.  
Kagura y yo lo atacamos al instante.  
-No se entrometa –gruño el Youkai.  
-Hi, llévatela.  
-¿Estas segura que podrás sola? –e pregunte.  
-Si –dijo mientras esquivaba un ataque –Anda ya lárgate y déjame divertirme en paz.  
Le sonreí y asentí, tomando ala chica en mis brazos salí de ahí para llevarla a un lugar seguro.  
Cuando estuvimos a cierta distancia la recosté en el suelo con cuidado y enrolle mi capa para hacer una almohada improvisada y colocarla debajo de la cabeza de la chica quien se había desmayado. Kagura no tardo en alcanzarme, sus ropas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre, Hn. Tal parece que se divirtió mucho.  
-Linda chica –dijo a pocos centímetros de su rostro –Pero esta muy lejos de las suyas.   
-¿Hn?  
-Baka –me contesto sentándose a mi lado –Es una Koorime por si no lo habías notado.  
Voltee a mirarla... Tan inocente, se veía como un ángel, dormida, empecé a sentir que mis mejillas ardían.  
-A no ni lo pienses Hi –me dijo mirándome con el seño fruncido.  
-¿Qué? –le pregunte algo confundido.   
-Ella es una Koorime.  
-Si, ¿Y? –Kagura me dio un zape por mi respuesta.  
-¿Y, Que las Koorimes y los Youkais... "MACHOS"... –dijo mirándome y haciendo énfasis en la palabra machos –No pueden mezclarse.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Oh por nada en especial –dijo sarcástica –Es solo que cuando una Koorime y otro Youkai se unen, un niño nace... El niño prohibido...  
Guardamos silencio por unos momentos.  
-Si eso sucede –continuo Kagura –Las demás Koorimes se desasen del niño y matan ala madre para que esta no influya en las demás, es por eso que Vivian en una isla flotante genio... Además tu eres un demonio de fuego y ella uno de hielo...  
Nos quedamos callados por un minuto asta que la Koorime despertó, cuando me vio se asusto de mi de eso estoy seguro.  
-Hola no te asustes –le dije lo mas suave que pude –Somos amigos.  
-¿Estas bien? Le pregunto Kagura, Ella afirmo con la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunte.  
-Hi-Hina –me contesto tímidamente.  
-Yo soy Hien y ella es mi hermana Kagura.  
-G-gracias por salvarme.  
-No tienes por que –le sonreí.  
Kagura puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Es hora de irnos Hi –Hina pareció asustada ante la sola idea.  
-Vete tu si quieres –Ella me miro pero no dijo nada solo desapareció en un torbellino de viento.  
Hina y yo platicamos por largo tiempo, asta que se hizo muy tarde, yo me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa y ella acepto. Desde ese momento nos veíamos cada vez que me era posible escaparme del templo. Hn. Es gracioso si lo piensan detenidamente, yo uno de los herederos de Hikawa-Sensei y amo del fuego enamorado, que curiosa es la vida y al mismo tiempo hermosa.  
Hoy iré a verla pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba ya que antes de que pudiera escaparme una ráfaga de viento me tiro al suelo.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Era Kagura –Por si no lo recuerdas hoy tenemos que ir a los poblados para asegurarnos que todo este bien.  
-Si... Bueno... Es que... Yo... –Kagura suspiro y se acerco a mi.  
-¿Vas a ver a Hina-chan? –me pregunto, yo no le conteste pero ella supo que si.  
-¿Qué diría Hikawa sobre esto? –me pregunto con malicia.  
-Kagu. ¿No me delatarías, Ne?   
Ella me sonrió con malicia y aparto su cabello del rostro colocándolo de tras de su oreja.  
-Anda ya vete yo te cubriré... Otra vez –me dijo, yo no pude contenerme y la abrase.  
-Si, si, si –dijo soltándose de mi abrazo –Ya no seas tan empalagoso con migo.  
-Gracias Kagu.  
Ella me hizo señas con su mano para que me fuera.  
-Salúdala de mi parte.  
-Lo are–le dije y me fui. 

-Hien-sama –me llamo uno de mis estudiantes.  
-O Sensei lo esta buscando –me dijo  
¡Oh no! pese, si Kagura le había contado que me escapaba para ir a visitar a una Koorime... No quiero ni pensar eso.  
Entre a su recinto y como creí Kagura estaba ahí y los dos tenían un semblante muy serio, por Inari esto no me gusta.  
-Bien ahora que los dos están aquí –comenzó a decir Hikawa-Sensei –Debo informarles que Souhi a estado atacando las aldeas del sur.  
-Bastardo –gruño Kagura visiblemente molesta y no era para menos, después de todo Souhi había matado a sus padres y a toda su jauría frente a sus ojos.   
-Hikawa-Sensei –dije -¿Desea que nos hagamos cargo de ese problema?  
-No –respondió para sorpresa mía y de Kagura –Hace poco tuvieron una pelea que casi les cuesta la vida y no están en condiciones para luchar.  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Quién resolverá este problema? –gruño Kagura.  
-Mizu, Kuni y yo nos encargaremos...  
-¿Entonces para que nos llamaste? –Estoy seguro que en ese momento, Kagura tenia deseos de cortar en dos al Sensei por lo que no pude contener una sonrisa.  
-Hikawa-Sensei –dije -¿Entonces que debemos hacer?  
-Descansar...  
-Hn. –gruño Kagura y salió del recinto.  
-Que los dioses lo acompañen Sensei –dije y salí del recinto. Gracias a los dioses el Sensei y los demás amos dejarían el templo, de esta forma podría ir por Hina, pero había un pequeño inconveniente...  
-Hi –Kagura.  
-¿S-si?  
-¿Adonde crees que vas?   
-Iré por Hina –Ella frunció el seño.   
-¡¿Estas loco! –me grito –¡Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie!... Además ya escuchaste a Hikawa.  
-¿Y desde cuando, el ama del viento obedece al Sensei? –le pregunte con sarcasmo.  
-Hn. –Yo sonreí ante su respuesta.  
-Te acompañare –dijo  
-No –dije –Con que yo vaya es suficiente.  
-Mmm.  
-Además no quiero ponerte en peligro.  
-Como quieras –dijo y me dio la espalda para mi sorpresa –Supongo que este es el final de nuestra amistad –dijo y desapareció antes de que pudiera decir algo.  
Me dolió mucho eso pero por ahora tenia que ir por Hina antes de que naciera nuestro hijo y las otras Koorimes los lastimaran... A ambos.  
Espero que Kagura me perdone y que cuando nazca mi hijo, ella sea como una segunda madre para el... 

Kagura dejo caer libro, sus ojos abiertos al máximo, mientras las lagrimas corrían libres y en abundancia  
-Hien es... –dijo recuperándose del estado de shock –Hien es el... Padre de Hiei-san...  
En ese momento recordó las ultimas palabras de Hien...  
Cuídalo... Cuídalo...   
En ese momento no había comprendido esas palabras pero ahora...  
-Es hora de que el Sensei lo sepa  
Con esto Kagura se levanto de su cama para dirigirse ala de su Sensei. Toco la puerta.   
-Adelante –dijo Hikawa.  
-Tenemos que hablar –Hikawa sonrió y asintió.  
-¿De que quieres hablar hija?  
-Hien... –dijo simplemente.  
La mirada de ambos se entristeció ante la sola mención de ese nombre.  
Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento.  
-... Hace tiempo... –comenzó a hablar Kagura –Cuando nos enviarte a entregar el tesoro a ese ningen... –dijo apretando los puños –Hi y yo conocimos a una Koorime... Y Hi y ella se... enamoraron.  
Hikawa no dijo nada solo la miro, en su único ojo visible se podía ver un brillo de tristeza.  
-El día en que nosotros... Bueno tu sabes, salimos del templo fue para ir por ella... –Los ojos de Kagura estaban inundados de lagrimas que luchaba por contener –Ella iba a tener un hijo... Un hijo de Hien.  
Hikawa aparto sus largos mechones de cabello de su rostro permitiéndole a su acompañante ver bien su rostro, ante esto Kagura bajo la mirada.  
-¿Sabes quien es mi nieto? –Kagura afirmo con la cabeza.  
-Es... Hien-san... Es uno de nuestros invitados.  
-¿Y sabe sobre esto?  
-No.  
-Debemos decirle, el tiene derecho a saberlo Kagura dudo un poco pero luego afirmo con la cabeza –Mañana llévalo al salón de las almas.  
-¿El salón de las amas?  
-Si, es el mejor lugar para decirle.  
-Bien –Kagura se levanto y le entrego el diario –Estoy segura que Hi desea que lo leas.  
Hikawa comprendió y sonrió, tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo acaricio. 

Intervención de la Autora.

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola, espero que les haya quedado claro algunas cosas y si no, esta aquí con nosotras Hien el amo del fuego... ¡Hola Hien!  
Hien: Hola.  
Lizerg-chan: (Disfrazada de reportera) ¿Te podemos hacerle algunas preguntas?  
YoukoSaiyo: Mmm. Esta ya se Cree reportera.  
Lizerg-chan: No empieces.  
Hien: Con gusto responderé tus preguntas  
Lizerg-chan: ¡Gracias!... Bueno, díganos, ¿Cómo conoció a Kagura?   
Hien: Hikawa-Sensei la trajo con el.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿Y era tan linda como ahora?  
Lizerg-chan: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
YoukoSaiyo: Pues una pregunta.  
Lizerg-chan: ... Bueno no le haga caso a Saiyo... ¿Cómo se llevaban al principio?  
Hien: U Bueno al principio como todos los hermanos nos llevábamos mal pero con el tiempo aprendimos a trabajar juntos como un equipo.  
YoukoSaiyo: Ustedes alguna vez hmpnm...  
Hien: ¿Nosotros que?  
Lizerg-chan: (tapándole la boca a Saiyo) oU No nada, no le haga caso esta loca  
Hien: Bien.  
Lizerg-chan: Pero dígame ¿Por qué no le dijo a Kagura que usted iba a tener un hijo?  
Hien: (Baja la mirada) Se que hice mal y lo reconozco...  
Lizerg-chan: Bueno no se ponga así, pronto podrá hablar con Kagura y su hijo.   
Hien levanta la mirada para verme, en sus ojos hay un ligero brillo de esperanza.  
Hien: ¿Qué dijiste?   
YoukoSaiyo: Ya lo sabrá... Pero antes cuentéenos una cosa.  
Hien: Dime.  
Lizerg-chan: ¿Por qué escribió ese... Mmm. Diario?  
Hien: Supongo que lo hice para que Kagura y Hikawa-Sensei lo encontrara si yo no tenia el valor de decírselos.  
Lizerg-chan: A ya veo... Bueno mas adelante nos enteraremos de cómo murió Hien y Kagura.   
Hien: Em disculpa...  
Lizerg-chan: Y en la siguiente escena habrá Yuri con LEMON incluido y como ya me tarde en colocar Lemon de Hiei y Kurama también pondré.  
Hien: Disculpa...  
YoukoSaiyo (Dándole un zape) ¡Hien-Sensei te esta hablando!  
Lizerg-cha: (Imitando al Chavo del ocho) Bueno pero no te enojes.  
YoukoSaiyo: Como sea... ¿Nos decía Hien-Sensei?  
Hien: Gracias... ¿Me podrían explicar por que dijiste que podré comunicarme con Kagu y mi hijo?   
Lizerg-chan: Eso es una sorpresa tendrá que esperar un poco.  
Hien: Y una cosa mas...  
Lizerg-chan: ¿Sip?  
Hien pone mirada de te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente (¡Se ve tan Kawai!)  
Hien: (Me mira con odio) No quiero que pongas al descubierto la intimidad de mi hijo.  
Lizerg-chan: (Risa nerviosa y sudando gotita) U Ejem. Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos veremos pronto.  
Hien: ¬.¬  
Lizerg-chan: U Espero...   
YoukoSaiyo: Si Hien-Sensei te mata, ¿Puedo quedarme con tus cosas?  
Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ No me ayudes. 

Advertencia la siguiente escena tiene contenido Yuri y Lime si no te gusta no lo leas.

Kagura regreso a su habitación después de dejar a su Sensei y se sorprendió al ver que las esferas de energía que iluminaban el lugar estaban apagadas, pero como estaba muy cansada decidió dejarlas así y se tumbo en la cama iba a suspirar cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, así que de inmediato encendió la luz encontrándose con unos ojos grises que la miraban con lujuria.   
-Hola Kagura-Sensei.  
-Saiyo que... –no pudo terminar ya que unos labios sellaron los suyos.  
Kagura correspondió aquel carnal y hambriento beso, su lengua invadiendo aquella cueva que le brindaba tanto placer en ese momento, se separaron inevitablemente por falta de aire.  
Saiyo le sonrió con lujuria y lamió su labio superior con sensualidad.  
-Mmm... No esta nada mal –dijo la Youko mientras despojaba ala lobo de sus ropas.  
-Ah... –gimió al sentir una lengua traviesa entre sus pechos.  
-Eres deliciosa –dijo Saiyo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Kagura.  
-Pu-es t-tu no... Mmm... es-tas... ah... Tan mal... –consiguió decir Kagura entre gemidos de placer.  
Saiyo le sonrió y comenzó a jugar con una de las orejas de una muy excitada Kagura 

Hiei entro ala habitación que compartía con Kurama, después de dar un paseo por el templo, le sorprendió ver que era igual que en su sueño y se pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenia que ver con el?  
-Hiei –aquella hermosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos  
-Kitsune   
-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Hn. Eso no es tu asunto Zorro –le dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado.  
-Oh.  
-Kurama... Hpmm –Kurama lo beso apasionadamente, lenguas tocándose, acariciándose y saboreándose la una ala otra.   
-Kurama...  
-Silencio tesoro... –dijo para besarlo de nuevo, de pronto se detuvo y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.  
-¿Kurama? ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Hiei desde la puerta del baño  
-Si, creo que me hizo mal algo que comí –dijo saliendo del baño después de un rato.  
-Hn. No te vez muy bien mejor duérmete –le dijo acomodándolo en el futon –Después terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente –le dijo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.  
-Lo lamento –Hiei lo beso en la frente.   
-Anda duérmete. 

Fallen, Yusuke y el Deforme (Kuwabara: ¬.¬ Lizerg-chan: Ya, ya Kuwabara, ¿Contento?), se encontraban en la habitación perteneciente alas estudiantes de agua (ya que ninguno de los otros estudiantes los quiso en sus habitaciones).   
-¿Están seguras que no hay inconveniente? –les pregunto Fallen.  
-No hay ningún problema –le respondió una chica de cabello verde, ojos color agua marina, piel morena y aletas en cada brazo, tenia ventosas entre los dedos de las manos, sus unas eran largas y de un color azul natural –Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, guapo –dijo la chica sonrojándose.   
-Momo tranquilízate –la reprendió Mizuno.   
-Mizuno-san, Momo tiene razón –dijeron las demás.   
-Bueno ya chicas –dijo Mizuno –Es hora de dormir.  
-Ah –dijeron todas.  
-Disculpen –llamo Kuwabara -¿Pero donde dormiremos nosotros?  
-¡Fallen-chan duerme con migo! –dijeron unas.  
-¡Yusuke-san duerme con migo! –dijeron otras.  
(Lizerg-chan: (Tono burlón) A ti ni te pelan deforme Kuwabara: ¡CALLATE MOCOSA! YoukoSaiyo: Ya dejen de pelear)  
-¡YAAA! –grito Mizuno –Los chicos dormirán en las camas desocupadas.  
-Ah –dijeron todas.  
-Por cierto, ¿donde están Kurama y el enano? Pregunto el idiota (Kuwabara òó   
-¿Y Kagura? –pregunto Fallen  
-Kagura-sama tiene su propia habitación –dijo Mizuno –En cuanto a sus dos amigos, Hikawa-O Sensei les dio la habitación de Hien-sama.   
-¿Y porque? –pregunto Kuwabara celoso.  
-Nosotros no somos quien para cuestionar las decisiones de O Sensei. 

Fallen se levanto ala mitad de la noche y salio de la habitación, camino por los pasillos del templo, asta que llego al jardín en donde se encontraba Hikawa, la luna del Makai le daba un aspecto atemorizarte a las cosas, a todas menos a Hikawa que lo hacia lucir mas hermoso que antes, ante esto Fallen se quedo sin habla y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo.   
-Fallen-chan –saludo el Kitsune-Sensei sonriendo. Lo que hizo que Fallen se sonrojara aun más.  
-Ho-la… –tartamudeo el castaño.  
-¿Se encuentra bien, Fallen-chan? –le pregunto acercándose a el.  
-S-si… ¿Po-por que l-lo pre-gunta? –dijo aun mas nervioso por la cercanía del Youko.  
-Estas rojo –dijo colocando una mano en la frente de Fallen –Pero no tienes temperatura.  
-E-estoy bien, n-no se preocupe –Hikawa sonrió.  
-Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? –dijo con su característica tranquilidad y amabilidad.  
-No podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo  
-Ya veo –dijo –Pero debes tener cuidado ya que el Makai es un lugar peligroso para un Ningen.  
-Si lo tendré   
-La noche es hermosa.  
-Si –Y así se quedaron un largo rato haciéndose compañía y disfrutando de la hermosa noche. 

Ala mañana siguiente... Kagura despertó y miro al otro lado de la cama que hacia solo unas horas había compartido con aquella exquisita criatura, para descubrí que solo ella ocupaba la cama, ante esto la loba sonrió.  
-Lo que dices de los Youkos es cierto –dijo mientras se levantaba para vestirse y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventada de su habitación, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que le daba los buenos días.  
-Es mejor que busque a Hiei-san. 

Hien: òó Creí haberte dicho que no pusieras al descubierto la intimidad de mi hijo.  
Lizerg-chan: Pero no lo hice.  
Hien: Pero pusiste al descubierto la intimidad de Kagura.  
YoukoSaiyo: También es MI intimidad.  
Hien: òó  
Lizerg-cha: Bueno ya se que te pondrá de buen humor  
YoukoSaiyo: (Tono de pervertida) ¿Sexo?   
Lizerg-chan ¡NO!  
Hien: ¿Qué?   
Lizerg-chan: Ya veras... 

Hikawa se encontraba en una habitación, aparentemente la enfermería, sentado en el filo de una de las camas en la que se encontraba una persona acostada.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto ala persona.  
-Mejor Sensei.  
-Tu Youki ya casi esta normal es cuestión de tiempo para que estés en perfectas condiciones.  
-Pero aun no puedo...  
-No te desesperes como te dije antes, estuviste mucho tiempo en un sueño que duro siglos, es normal que tus recuerdos, fuerza física y tu Youki hayan sido afectados.  
-Entiendo... ¿Puedo ir a tomar un poco de aire?  
-Si, pero regresa pronto, hay una persona que quiero que conozcas.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Ya lo sabrás... 

-Extraeros –dijo uno de los estudiantes de fuego –No son bienvenidos aquí.  
-Lárguense o nosotros los sacaremos –dijo otro estudiante.  
-Hn. Inténtalo –dijo Hiei desafiante.  
Los dos estudiantes miraron de arriba a bajo a Hiei con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Youkai, tu eres un engendro de la naturaleza –dijo el primero.  
Hiei los miro con odio al igual que Kurama, los dos Youkais sonrieron complacidos.  
-Bien Kaji acábalo –le dijo su compañero.  
-¡¿PERO QUE LES PASA! –grito Yusuke.  
-No te metas Youkai esto es entre el error de la naturaleza y nosotros. 

Kagura iba caminando por los pasillos del templo cuando alguien la aprisiono contra una de las paredes y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la beso hambrienta y vorazmente.  
-Oyano Koibito –saludo Saiyo lamiendo los labios de Kagura -¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Tu deberías saberlo –le contesto regalándole una media sonrisa, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la Kitsune.  
-Mmm. –la Youko reacciono ante aquella caricia y comenzó a besar el cuello del ama del viento.  
-Ah... ahora... Entiendo... Mmm... Porque... Manipulas el fuego –Saiyo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar ala loba –Eres muy ardiente.   
-Bueno Koibito tu también eres muy ardiente –le sonrió con lujuria –Para ser una controladora del viento. 

Hiei y Kaji luchaban entre si pero parecía que Hiei llevaba las de perder.  
-Si solo dominas los fuegos principales no podrás derrotarme –dijo en tono burlón –Ninguno de eso fuegos puede contra el fuego de los dioses... El fuego azul –dijo mientras sus manos ardían en fuego azul.  
La paciencia de Hiei ya se había acabado y estaba ardiendo en furia (Lizerg-chan: No te dejes Hieisito acaba con ese tonto YoukoSaiyo: Ya... Cállate) Y estaba listo para matarlo (Lizerg-chan: Si mátalo) Y se preparo para lanzar su Kokuryuhan.  
-Tonto ese insignificante dragón no será nada contra el poder del fuego sagrado –Y dicho esto creo una barrera de fuego a su alrededor –Da tu mejor golpe.  
-¡KOKURYUHAN! –Hiei lanzo su ataque rompiendo la barrera de Kaji quien salió disparado.   
No puede ser el fuego sagrado a sido derrotado pensó antes de chocar contra el suelo aparatosamente.  
Los compañeros de Kaji, al ver esto se prepararon para el ataque.  
-¿Qué significa todo esto? –todos miraron al dueño de la voz que se veía muy molesta (Lizerg-chan: Por no decir furiosa)   
-Les hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta –Era una mujer de cabello color agua marina, ojos completamente azules (pupila e iris), vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón azul, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y encima una túnica blanca con una tortuga bordado en hilo dorado, adornado con una cinta blanca.   
-Ellos empezaron –dijo uno de los estudiantes –Atacaron a Kaji  
-¡Eso no es cierto! –gruño Yusuke.  
La mujer miro a Kaji con furia este entendió y se puso de pie ayudado por su amigo.  
-¿Y bien? –Ninguno le contesto.   
-Si no me dicen lo que paso el castigo será peor –los amenazo.  
-Todo fue culpa de Kaji y Kouji –dijo uno de los estudiantes.  
-Retírense –dijo la mujer cortante –En cuanto a ustedes dos... O Sensei se enterara de esto –los dos se congelaron ante la sola idea –Lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión.  
Los dos salieron corriendo ya que era por todos conocido que el ama del agua era tan tranquila cono un lago pero cuando se enojaba podía llegar a ser peor que un rió desbordado.  
La joven se acerco a Hiei y utilizo sus poderes para curar sus heridas.  
-¿Estas mejor? –Hiei no le contesto, en cambio le dio la espalda y desapareció, Kurama fue tras el.   
-¡Hiei, Kurama! –grito Yusuke pero fue detenido por el ama de agua -¿Por qué?  
-Es mejor que sea el Youko quien hable con el.  
-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto Fallen, la mujer le sonrió.  
-Soy el ama del agua... La tercera elegida –dijo Mi nombre es Mizu y ustedes deben ser los amigos de Kagura-sama, El ama del viento.  
-Si –contesto Fallen   
-Lamento lo sucedido –se disculpo cargando culpas ajenas.  
-No tiene por que disculparse –le dijo Fallen.  
-Les daré un consejo –dijo –Traten de evitar las confrontaciones con los estudiantes ya que muchos de ellos son de clase A inferior y aun son principiantes –Yusuke y Kuwabara se paralizaron al oírlo. 

Hiei estaba en los brazos de Kurama y ambos se encontraban bajo la sombra de una gran árbol.  
-Por fin los encuentro.   
(Lizerg-chan: Los hubiera encontrado antes si cierta Youko que no quiero decir quien porque se enoja Saiyo, no la hubiera "distraído")   
-¿Qué quieres loba? –gruño Hiei  
-El Sensei desea verte Hiei-san –le contesto Kagura –Y... Estoy segura que a ti también primo.  
-Yo no iré a ningún lado con tigo –le corto Hiei.  
-Pero Hiei-san...  
Ya te dije –tras esto desapareció y Kagura dio un pesado suspiro.   
-Kagura –llamo mi lindo niño (YoukoSaiyo: No empieces Lizerg-chan: Mala)  
-¿Si?  
-¿Para que quiere ver tu Sensei a Hiei? –Kagura cerro los ojos y suspiro para luego mirar a su primo a los ojos.  
-Lo que te voy a decir no debe saberlo nadie mas, ne? –Kurama entendió y afirmo con la cabeza, Kagura tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar -¿Recuerdas el libro rojo que encontramos?  
-Si –dijo algo confundido.  
-Pues resulto ser el diario de mi buen amigo Hien... Y gracias a eso me entere que el es... –Kagura guardo silencio, un incomodo silencio para luego continuar –Hien... Es... El... Padre... de Hi... Hiei-san...  
-¡¿Qué!   
-Todo coincide –dijo –Y la verdad es que no se como no me di cuenta antes.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-A que son casi idénticos... La única diferencia es que Hien es tan alto como tu en tu forma Youko.  
-Pe-Pero Hiei es hijo de una Koorime y un demonio de fuego.  
-¿El nombre de su madre es Hina? –El afirmo con la cabeza.  
-Entonces no hay duda.  
-¿Eh?   
-Hien y yo conocimos a Hina, hace mucho tiempo, ella y Hien se enamoraron y bueno...  
-Si sabían que Hina iba a tener un hijo, ¿por qué no fueron por ella? –dijo enojado -¿Por qué la abandonaron a su suerte?  
-¡Nosotros no la abandonamos! –le grito –Hien y yo fuimos por ella pero... Tan pronto dejamos nuestro territorio fuimos atacados y no pudimos hacer nada –dijo apretando los puños –Ambos... Yo reencarne y no recordaba nada asta que Hikawa apareció y me regreso tos mis recuerdos y... Bueno.. Lo demás es historia 

-¿Qué es este lugar? –se pregunto Hiei al encontrarse en una parte del templo que se le asía... familiar.  
-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto una voz detrás de el.  
Hiei se volteo encontrándose con un hombre de cabello largo, lacio, de color negro, con mechones blancos formando una estrella y algunas partes en tonalidades azules, amarrado en una trenza, ojos rojos, piel clara y de la misma altura que Youko Kurama, vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón rojo, camisa del mismo color y arriba una túnica roja oscura casi marrón, con el bordado de un fénix en hilo dorado, adornada con una cinta blanca, tenia una mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.  
-¿Quién eres? –repitió.   
-Hn.  
-¿No eres de por aquí, ne? –le pregunto mientras le sonreía.  
-Hn.  
El extraño le sonrió de nuevo mientras se acercaba mas a el.  
-Mi nombre es... –se detuvo un momento como si tratara de recordar su propio nombre –... Hien, es un placer conocerte.  
-Hn.  
-¿Tienes nombre?   
-Hiei –dijo secamente.  
-Hiei –repitió –Es muy bonito, ¿Significa sombra voladora, ne?  
-Hn.  
-El mío significa Flama roja –dijo mientras su sonrisa era remplazada por una de tristeza –Al menos es lo que O Sensei me dijo... –Hiei lo miro confundido ya que asía unos segundos se mostraba feliz y ahora se veía MUY triste –La verdad es que soy patético.   
-¿Hn?  
-Ni siquiera recuerdo mi pasado...  
-Hn.  
-Lo lamento –se disculpo –No se por que te cuento esto si apenas te conozco –Hien le sonrió de nuevo –Y esto seguro que no te interesa.  
-¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunto Hiei.   
-No lo se... –dijo sonrojándose –Para serte sincero estoy perdido.  
-¿No vives aquí? –¬.¬ le pregunto dedicándole una mirada fría.  
-Si... Pero como te dije no recuerdo mucho...  
-Hn.  
-Hien –llamo una voz. Ambos voltearon encontrándose con un chita-humano, vestía de la misma manera que Hien, lo único que cambiaba era el color pues el vestía de café y tenia un tigre bordado en vez de un fénix, la cintas en su cintura era blanca –Shihan-sama Maestro de maestros me pidió que te llevara con el –dijo el Youkai.  
-¿Hikawa-Sensei quiere verme?   
-Si –dijo –Y también a tu... Amigo –dijo refiriéndose a Hiei –Vamos los llevare con el.  
-Arigato, Kuni. 

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí se termina el capitulo ocho espero que les gustara.  
YoukoSaiyo: (Relamiéndose los labios) A mí si me encanto.  
Lizerg-chan: Claro porque eres una Hentai de primera.  
YoukoSaiyo: Si y que... (Asiendo su teatrito) Tu me creaste de esta manera yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.  
Lizerg-chan: Deberías ser actriz ganarías el oscar.  
YoukoSaiyo: Muy simpática la niña.   
Lizerg-chan: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Adiosito. 


	9. Instinto paternal

Capitulo 9 Instinto paternal.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas venido –le dijo Hikawa a Hiei.  
-Hn.  
Hikawa sonrió por la respuesta de "su nieto"  
-Puedes retirarte, Kuni.  
El amo de tierra hizo una reverencia y salió del la habitación.   
-¿Para que nos mando llamar O Sensei? –pregunto Hien en forma respetuosa.  
El zorro maestro saco el diario que Kagura le dio y se lo entrego a Hien quien lo miro sorprendido.  
-Tu diario –Contesto Hikawa al la pregunta sin palabras de su hijo (Lizerg-chan: )  
Hien lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo pero no había ni leído un párrafo completo cundo comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor y callo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza y con una expresión dolor.   
Hikawa se acerco a el y lo envolvió con sus brazos.  
-Me duele –se quejo.  
-Hien tranquilo –le dijo mientras su Youki los cubría a ambos. Hien dejo de tocarse la cabeza.  
Hiei los miraba visiblemente molesto.  
-Hn.  
-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? –pregunto mas para si que para los demás.   
-Hace poco mas de 500 años –comenzó a hablar el Kitsune-Sensei –Kagura y tu salieron del templo después de que yo les había dicho que permanecieran aquí –dijo con tristeza. Hien bajo la mirada.  
-¿Por qué? –pregunto sin levantar la mirada  
-Tu instinto paternal fue mas fuerte y no te importo que tu cuerpo no estuviera en condiciones para el viaje.  
-¿Eh? –Hikawa le sonrió.  
-¿Recuerdas a Hina? –Hiei abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de su madre.  
-No... Lo se –dijo con tristeza.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver este sujeto con ella? –le pregunto Hiei a Hikawa.   
-Si Hikawa-Sensei –dijo confundido -¿Qué tengo yo que ver con... Hina? Al decir ese nombre, imágenes aparecieron en su mente, se vio a si mismo en un bosque nevado y a una mujer de cabello azul entre sus brazos.  
-¿Te tienes que ir? –le pregunto la mujer con tristeza.  
-Si pero pronto regresare... Hina –le dijo para después besarla.  
-¿Hien? –llamo Hikawa al notar que su hijo estaba ausente de la realidad.  
-Conteste mi pregunta –le dijo en tono cortante.  
Hikawa guardo silencio por un momento, necesitaba pensar lo que les diría... A ambos... Hien y Hiei.  
-Ustedes dos... Se... Amaban –En la habitación reino un silencio sepulcral  
-¿Qué?...   
-... De su amor nació un niño... –dijo mirando a Hiei –Pero que desafortunadamente no pudiste conocer... Asta ahora.  
Tanto Hien como Hiei pusieron cara de what?  
-Hien –dijo Hikawa –Quiero presentarte a tu hijo... Hiei.  
-¿Qué dices zorro estúpido? –Hiei estaba furioso y ala vez MUY confundido.  
-¿Hikawa-Sensei?  
-Tu estuviste en estado de hibernación por mucho tiempo –Hien recordó que hacia solo unos años había despertado de un LARGO letargo y que no recordaba nada de antes de quedarse dormido.  
-¿Cómo fue que termine en ese estado?  
-Como te dije tu estado y el de tu hermana no era bueno y no pudieron resistir el ataque de los guerreros de Souhi –dijo –Y lamentablemente Kagura murió antes de que yo pudiera salvarlos.  
Hien salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras Hiei permaneció de pie aun tratando de asimilar.  
-¿Es verdad? –le pregunto secamente.  
Hikawa afirmo con la cabeza.  
-Hn. 

Tan pronto como Hikawa y los otros amos se fueron, Hien dejo el templo, Hn. Se que no debí decirle eso pero necesitaba que creyera que ya no éramos amigos de lo contrario sabría que planeaba seguirle, ya que estaba preocupada.  
Hace unos días Mizu me dijo que en las fronteras que dividen los pisos inferiores de los superiores había una gran cantidad de los soldados de Souhi y forzosamente Hien debía pasar por ahí y tenia razón tan pronto como se acerco ala frontera los soldados lo atacaron, Hi hacia todo lo que podía pero estaba muy cansado.   
-Maldición –lo escuche decir.  
-Te rindes muy fácil, Hi –le dije apareciendo a su lado.  
-Ka-gu –dijo el sorprendido y luego me sonrió.  
-¿Creíste que te dejaría con toda la diversión?  
-Debí haberlo sabido –dijo el aun sonriendo.  
Los Youkais nos atacaron, pero ambos estábamos muy cansados y nuestros movimientos eran torpes y lentos.  
-HIEN! –grite cuando un disparo de Youki iba directo a el, me interpuse recibiendo todo el daño.  
-¡KAGURA! –grito Hien -¡Malditos!   
Hien invoco el fuego del mundo del mal y acabo con todos de un solo golpe...  
-Hermana –dijo Hien mientras me sostenía en brazos –Per-perdóname por mi tu...  
-Ca-lla-te –le dije –Y... ve por Hi-na.  
-Pero..  
-Hi... Ya no me... Que-da Mu-cho tiem-po...  
-Perdóname...  
-Baka -le dije como respuesta el me abrazo mas fuerte, mi temperatura estaba bajando como consecuencia de la perdida de sangre, mi visión no era mejor... Sabia que moriría así que ¿Por qué desperdiciar las ultimas reservas de energía que me quedaban si bien podía dárselas a Hien?  
La expresión de Hien era de terror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba.   
Rubíes encontrándose con dos esmeraldas.  
-Ka...   
-Shh... –le dije –T-tu no vas... a... mo-morir... –le sonreí –Tu y Hi-ka-wa s-son l-lo ma-s i-im-por-tan-te e-en mi vi-da... y n-no pe-per-mi-ti-re- q-que a-al-go m-ma-lo l-les su-se-da –dije para luego desmayarme. 

Hien tomo a su amiga entre sus brazos aun mas fuerte, aun estaba con vida a pesar de que le había entregado casi todo su Youki.  
-Es una pena –dijo una voz sensual. Era una criatura con forma humana, sus ojos alargados y hermosamente rasgados eran azules (pupila e iris), delineados delicadamente en negro, vestía una túnica blanca, adornada con un cinturón azul cielo, sus blancos brazos (mas bien pálidos) estaban desnudos, su cabello caía largo sobre su espalda y estaba amarado con una cinta blanca y en la mano traía una espada de hielo .  
-Souhi –dijo Hien con odio.  
-Es una pena –repitió sin hacerle caso a Hien –Que el ama del viento haya muerto por proteger a un insignificante ser como tu –dijo para luego atacar al amo del fuego haciéndole una horrible herida que cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro.  
Hien invoco un ataque pero Souhi lo esquivo fácilmente pera luego herirlo gravemente.  
Hien se había decidido, si iba a morir, al menos moriría con honor, el amo del fuego se lanzo contra Souhi en un ataque suicida, dispuesto a todo, pero el Youkai de hielo lo esquivo con facilidad, propinándole una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo lanzo lejos, esto no lo mato pero basto para dejarlo inconsciente.  
-Los hijos de Hikawa son una vergüenza –dijo acercándose peligrosamente al inconsciente amo del fuego –Bien Acabare con tu miseria.  
Justo en ese momento una llama azul se encendió en la mamo de Souhi, quemándolo.  
-Maldición –se quejo.  
-No te permito que toques a mis hijos –dijo un recién llegado, Hikawa.  
-Hikawa –gruño Souhi –Llagas tarde tu cachorra ya esta muerta en cuanto al otro... –dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su pálido rostro –Le falta muy poco para acompañarla al infierno –dijo para luego desaparecer.   
Hikawa no se molesto en seguirlo tenia cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparse, se acerco a su hijo mayor, estaba gravemente herido pero nada que pusiera en peligro su vida, en cuanto a su hija... Aunque esta de nuevo consiente, se dio cuenta con horror que su vida ya casi estaba extinta y que no podía hacer nada por ella.  
-H-hija –por primera vez desde que conoció a "su padre", Kagura pudo ver el miedo, el dolor y la preocupación en los ojos del zorro que no sabia como ayudarla, aquel único ojo visible se lleno de lagrimas que caían silenciosamente por su rostro.  
-Pa-dre... –Hikawa abrió los ojos con asombro, era la primera vez que aquella cachorra orgullosa y arrogante lo llamaba "padre", no pudo contenerse y la abrazo, cuidando de no lastimarla –Hi... esta...  
-Shh... tu hermano esta bien... –dijo sollozando.  
-¿N-nos ve-remos o-otra v-vez?  
-Si...  
-¿M-me l-lo pro-metes?  
-Si, te lo prometo hija.  
-Gra-gracias... –Kagura exhalo por ultima vez, para luego sonreírle a su padre y cerrar los ojos, El ama del viento... había muerto... 

-¿QUÉ HIEN, QUE? –grito Kagura incrédula   
-Hien esta vivo, pero no recuerda nada –dijo el zorro maestro con su usual tranquilidad.  
-¿Y porque no me lo diste antes, baka? –le reclamo.  
-Solo hice lo que era mejor –dijo con tristeza –Para ambos.  
-Baka  
-Solo intentaba protegerlos... A ti y a tu hermano.  
-Hn. Lo que mas me molesta es la forma en que se lo dijiste a Hiei-san.  
Hikawa le sonrió.   
-Hn. En vez de perder el tiempo con tigo, debería ayudar a Hien a recobrar la memoria –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.   
-Los caminos que los dioses tienen para nosotros a veces son difíciles –dijo para si –Pero espero que mis hijos puedan atravesar este pequeño trayecto de espinas –dijo mientras sonreía tristemente. 

-¿Hien? –llamo Kagura al ver a su amigo.  
-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto –me resultas familiar.  
-Soy... Kagura...   
-No, ella esta muerta –dijo con tristeza –Y es por mi culpa.   
-¡BAKA! –le grito dándole un sonoro y fuerte golpe en la cabeza (Lizerg-chan: Se vale sobar)  
Hien la miro a los ojos mientras se sobaba el fuerte golpe (U Por no decir trancazo) Que Kagura le propino, lo que trajo por consecuencia que Hien recordara los golpes que recibía por parte de su "hermanita"   
-¿Kagu? –Dijo ya sin tener las manos en la cabeza -¿En verdad eres tu?  
-Por supuesto que si Baka... –pero antes de que pudiera seguir regañándolo, Hien la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi la parte en dos.  
-Hi... –dijo con un hilo de voz  
-¿Si? –dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.  
-Me... es-tas... ma... tan... do...  
-¿Eh?  
-¡SUÉLTAME! –Hien lasto y ella empezó a respirar agitadamente -¡¿Qué querías! ¡¿Matarme!  
-Lo lamento no fue...   
-No importa –ahora era ella quien le abrazaba. Hien correspondió la muestra de cariño.  
-Me alegra que Hikawa-Sensei se equivocara.  
-¿Hm?  
-Sobre tu muerte.   
-Hi... Si morí –la mirada de Hien paso de la felicidad ala tristeza –Pero reencarne en como Ningen... Y aquí estoy –dijo sonriéndole.  
-Lo lamento...  
-Baka, fue mi decisión lo que paso ese día y no lo lamento –dijo dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver su rostro –Y si tuviera que hacerlo, créeme que lo haría.  
-Kagu...   
-Bien es hora de que llenemos ese agujero negro que tienes por memoria.  
Hien sonrió, talvez no recordaba casi nada pero si recordaba el carácter de su "hermana menor" 

Hiei no sabia como reaccionar, que sentir o que pensar y es que asta ese momento creía que al único que le importaba era a Kurama y ahora descubre que su padre perdió la memoria cuando intento ir por el y su madre.  
-¿Hiei-san? –llamo la voz de Mizuno  
Fantástico lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era a esa niña molesta.  
-¿Le sucede algo Hiei-san?  
-Hn.  
Mizuno sonrió y se sentó al lado de Hiei.  
-Hikawa-sama dice que no debemos dejar que nuestras emociones nos controlen –le dijo sonriéndole. Hiei la miro confundido.  
-Los caminos que los dioses tienen para nosotros son extraños y difíciles de entender.  
-¿Qué tantas estupideces dices, mocosa? –gruño Hiei.  
-No nade contra la corriente –le dijo –Déjese guiar por ella.   
-¿Hn?  
-Parece que con usted no se puede usar metáforas.  
-Hn.  
-Bien, iré al punto –dijo –No se que le molesta pero...  
-Hn.  
-Sea cual sea su problema no lo evite, trate de verlo desde otro punto de vista.  
-¿Hn?   
.Usted sabe, verlo con otros ojos.  
-¿Hn? –Mizuno comenzaba a desesperarse.  
-Hable con la persona... Si ese es el caso, con quien tiene el problema.  
-Hn. –Mizuno suspiro.  
-Me voy si no llego pronto Mizu-Sensei me reprenderá –dijo yéndose.  
-Hn.  
¿Hablar con la persona con quien tengo problemas? Pensó Hiei, que estúpida idea era esa, era algo que su orgullo no permitiría... Por otro lado tenia curiosidad de saber, ¿Qué era un padre?... Bien lo intentaría... Solo por curiosidad, claro... Además no tenia nada que perder. 

-¿Somos los herederos de Hikawa-Sensei? –le pregunto Hien un poco confundido.  
-Correcto –le respondió Kagura –Ese zorro nos Mm... Adopto como sus hijos.  
-¿Y nuestro propósito es?  
-Mantener el equilibrio –Hien la miro aun mas confundido, Kagura le sonrió –Los amos de los elementos somos los representantes vivientes de los elementos, somos algo así como los pilares, la balanza que mantiene todo en equilibrio.  
-¿Hn?   
-Sin el fuego... El ciclo de la renovación se detendría, sin el agua y el aire la vida no podría existir, sin la tierra la vida no podría sostenerse Y... Sin la luz no habría vida.  
-Ya veo...  
Kagura le sonrió y se despidió de el, sentir el Youki de Hiei.  
-¿Kagura? ¿a dónde vas? –le pregunto  
-Recordé que le prometí a Kurama, Fallen y a los agregados que les mostraría el templo –mintió  
-Te acompaño.  
-¡NO!... –dijo nerviosa –Digo… No, tu quédate aquí y habla con el corazón el nunca se equivoca –Kagura se acerco a su amigo y le dio una fuerte pero amistosa palmada en la espalda (¬.¬ Hay, pero que salvaje), luego se alejo corriendo.  
Hiei se dejo ver de tras de Hien quien pego un ligero brinco al encontrarse con su hijo tan de repente  
-Me asustaste   
-Hn.  
Silencio Sepulcral…  
-¿Crees que podamos intentar ser padre e hijo? –pregunto Hien algo temeroso de la respuesta.  
-Hn.   
-Entiendo –dijo tristemente, Hien no entendía porque se sentía mal al ver a su "padre" triste, era como Yukina o Kurama y no le agradaba.  
-esta bien  
Los ojos de Hien brillaron ante aquellas palabras que había estado esperando. 

-Miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí –dijo Kaji –Pero si es el engendro.  
-Hn.  
-¿Qué pasa engendro? –dijo empujándolo, Hiei lo miro con odio, pero antes de que pudiera mandar al idiota al otro mundo, una voz los detuvo.  
-¡ALTO!   
-Hien-Sensei –dijo Kaji. Hien le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciendo que Kaji temiera por su vida.  
-¿Se puede saber porque empujaste a mi HIJO? –le pregunto molesto  
-Su... ¿Hijo?  
-Si, el es mi hijo y mas te vale que lo trates con respeto o conocerás la furia del amo del fuego  
-S-si Sensei.  
-Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión –gruño Hien, Kaji salió corriendo a toda prisa.  
-Hn. Yo podía con el –Hien le sonrió.  
-Eres mi hijo y como tal no podía permitir que te insultaran en mi presencia –dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de Hiei –No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de tenerte como hijo.  
-Hn. –Hiei se sonrojo.  
-Gracias a Kagura he recobrado todos mis recuerdos –dijo –Claro que sus métodos son un poco ortodoxos –dijo llevándose una mano ala cabeza al recordar el golpe o mejor dicho LOS golpes que le dio Kagura U (¬.¬U Con esos amigos...) Hiei lo mira confundido y ese le sonrió. 

Lizerg-chan: Hola otra vez yo.  
YoukoSaiyo: Que malo que este aquí otra vez  
Lizerg-chan: Grr... Bueno no te voy a poner atención esta vez...  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿Apostamos?   
Lizerg-chan: Si no me dejas de molestar, hago que Kagura se quede con Fallen en vez de con tigo.  
YoukoSaiyo:¬.¬ No te atreverías  
Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ Pruébame   
YoukoSaiyo:¬.¬ 

-Vaya asta que nos recibiste –dijo Yusuke en tono cortante   
-Lo lamento –se disculpo el zorro maestro –Pero había unos asuntos que necesitaban de mi pronta atención.  
-Hn. –gruño Hiei, entendiendo a que asuntos se refería el Youko.  
-Antes que nada –comenzó a decir Yusuke –Dinos ¿Quién es Souhi?  
-Souhi es un Youkai de hielo –comenzó a hablar el amo de tierra –Gobierna el reino del hielo eterno... Es un ser de enorme poder...  
-Tanto que los antiguos amos murieron sin ser capaces de siquiera lastimarlo –agrego el ama del agua.  
-Y nosotros no hemos tenido mejor suerte –finalizo la Youko controladora del fuego.  
Silencio...  
-Saiyo –llamo mi lindo Kurama.  
-Si, Koi  
-Tu nos dijiste que el Youkai que me ataco, buscaba a Fallen –dijo -¿Por qué?   
Los amos y la Youko miraron a su Sensei, este dejo su taza de te en la mesa y los miro a todos.  
-Lo que buscaban era el Kedakaki Eien no Inori  
-¿Kedakaki Eien no Inori? –dijo el deforme (Kuwabara: ¬.¬   
-Según me dijo mi Sensei, fue creada por una fuerza mística y entregada al O Sensei para que la protegiera.  
-¿Y para que la quiere ese tal Souhi? –pregunto el Detective  
-El Kedakaki Eien no Inori tiene la habilidad de incrementar los poderes de quien la posea, veinte veces –El Reikai Tantei y Fallen se quedaron sin habla al escuchar la explicación –Sin mencionar que es capaz de brindarle la inmortalidad.  
-¡¿QUÉ! –exclamaron los miembros del Reikai Tantei y Fallen (Excepto Hiei claro)  
-Si Souhi llegara a apoderarse del tesoro no solo nosotros estaremos acabados –agrego Kagura –También el Ningenkai, Reikai y el resto del Makai...  
-Fallen-chan es el portador actual del tesoro y es por eso que lo persiguen –dijo Hikawa tranquilamente.  
-¿Pero como llego alas manos de Fallen? –pregunto Kurama  
-Hien yo se lo entregamos a sus ancestros por órdenes de Hikawa –dijo Kagura.  
-Ya que la oración eterna había elegido a su nuevo dueño –finalizo Hien   
-Será mejor que regresen al Ningenkai –dijo el Kitsune-Sensei  
-¡¿Estas loco! –grito Kagura   
-Sensei, si el deja el deja el templo estará en peligro –dijo Hien preocupado.  
-Correera mas peligro si se queda aquí –hablo Kuni amo de tierra  
-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Kuwabara -¿Qué peligro puede ver aquí?  
-Idiota –gruño Hiei  
-¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE ENANO? –grito Kuwabara, solo para recibir un golpe de parte de Kagura que lo hizo estrellarse con la pared mas alejada de la habitación.   
Todos miraron esto con una enorme gota en la cabeza.  
-Y ala próxima te ira peor –lo amenazo con el puño  
-Pronto será invierno –dijo Hikawa como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado.  
Todos a excepción de los amos y de Saiyo pusieron cara de What?  
-Eso significa que los sirvientes de Souhi utilizaran esa ventaja para atacar –comento Mizu de forma casual   
-Por eso todos los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas vendrán aquí –agrego Kuni  
-Y este lugar se volverá un verdadero Manicomi –dijo Saiyo con ningún tono en especial.   
-No se preocupen el portal por donde entraron es el único de esta región –hablo Hikawa –Así que será difícil que los sirvientes de Souhi pasen sin que nosotros lo sepamos.  
-Hm –gruño Kagura.  
-Pero para estar seguros –dijo Hikawa-Hien y Kagura se encargaran de cuidar de el...  
-¿Esta seguro Sensei? –pregunto Hien algo titubeante.  
-Si –dijo –Y además tienes asuntos en el Ningenkai –dijo mirando de reojo a Hiei mientras sonreía ampliamente  
-Como diga Sensei. 

-Bueno Hi, tu dormirás en la habitación que esta vacía –dijo Kagura.  
-¿Y nosotros? –pregunto Yusuke.  
-¿Ustedes que?  
-¿Dónde dormiremos? –pregunto Kuwabara.  
-En su casa yo no quiero agregados ¬.¬  
-¿AQUIEN LE DIJISTE AGREGADOS? –le grito Kuwabara.  
-A ustedes y si no se largan yo los sacare a patadas –los amenazo.  
-Kagura por favor –pidió Fallen   
-Deja que se queden –le pidió mi lindo Kurama.  
-No...   
-Estoy de acuerdo con ella –dijo Hiei.  
-OoO –la cara de todos menos de Hien.  
- -la cara de Hien  
-Kagu –pidió Hien poniendo ojitos de cachorro, Kagura suspiro.  
-Bien ustedes ganan –dijo –Pero los dos dormirán en la habitación de Fallen.  
-¿Y porque en la mía? -  
-Por que yo lo digo –dijo en tono de Yo-soy-la-ley  
Hien sonrió, la forma de ser de su hermana no había cambiado, aun la reencarnación no le había podido quitar ese carácter. 

-Muy bien vagos quiero que todos los pisos de la casa estén relucientes –les ordeno el ama y señora del castillo casa a Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
-¿Y si no queremos? –la desafió Kuwabara.  
-No comerán –le contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-OoO  
-OoO  
-Ustedes deciden.  
-No tenemos de otra Urameshi.  
-Tú ganas.  
-Trabajen –les ordeno, ambos corrieron a cumplir sus obligaciones.  
-Esta es peor que Keiko –se quejo Yusuke.  
-Kagura, ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco dura con ellos? –le pregunto Fallen.  
La aludida le dirigió una mirada fría, esto hizo que Fallen se riera de forma nerviosa.  
-Fallen.  
-¿S-si?  
-Ve ala cocina –dijo –Yo te alcanzare en un momento.  
-Bien –dijo y se fue.  
-No es justo –se quejo Kuwabara -¿Por qué el enano y el otro no hacen nada? –refunfuño con un trapeador en la mano y una cubeta en la otra.  
-Porque a diferencia de USTEDES, Hien y Hiei-san están en SU casa –dijo Kagura cruzándose de brazos ¬.¬  
-¡Eso no es verdad!  
-Claro que si, esta casa la compraron mi padre y mi tío, el padre de Kurama como un regalo para nosotros dos –dijo cortante y LO que es de Kurama, TAMBIEN es de Hiei-san.  
-¿Y el grandote, que? ¬.¬  
-El es mi hermano mayor y es lo mismo.   
-¬.¬  
-Trabaja –le ordeno – Y después de que laven y enceren el piso, quiero que aspiren las alfombras, sacudan las cortinas y laven los baños –dijo –Después tendrán un entrenamiento intensivo porque sus poderes dejan mucho que desear.  
(Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ Esta ya se cree Anna de Shaman King) 

Mientras tanto Hien, Hiei y Kurama se encontraban al otro lado del lago para conocerse mejor…  
-Y… ¿Desde cuando se conocen? –pregunto Hien U  
-Desde hace mucho –le respondió Kurama.  
-Supongo que ya han hecho la ceremonia.   
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –le dijo Hiei cortante.  
-Vamos hijo no te avergüences.  
-Hn.  
-Tanto Hien como Kurama comenzaron a reírse por la respuesta de Hiei.  
-Que tierno el amo del fuego divirtiéndose con su hijo y la pareja de este –dijo una voz nada amigable.  
-¿Quién eses?... Muéstrate –ordeno Hien.  
El extraño apareció frente a ellos, era una mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos azules y piel de un color blanco, vestía un Kimono de color blanco.   
-Soy Yukino, fiel sirviente del gran dios Souhi-sama.  
-Idiota –gruño Hiei.  
-Basta de charlas, es hora de luchar –y dicho esto Yukino creo un campo alrededor de ellos para que ninguno pudiera escapar e invoco su Youki para hacer nevar dentro del Kekkai.   
-Yo no cometeré el mismo error de Fuyu –dijo preparándose para la pelea.  
-¡Rose Whip! –grito Kurama haciendo aparecer su látigo de rosas.  
La Youkai les hizo señales para que la atacaran, Hiei y Kurama no esperaron y la atacaron pero esta los esquivo fácilmente para después aparecer detrás de Kurama y golpearlo haciendo que saliera disparado.  
-¡Kurama! –grito Hiei y fue hacia el -¿Estas bien? ¿Kurama, ¡Contéstame! ¡Kurama!  
-¿Ya se murió? –Pregunto la Youkai en tono burlón –Pero que poco aguan… -pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hien la había atravesado con una espada de fuego azul y al sacarla de su cuerpo esta desapareció consumiéndose en cenizas.   
-Hijo, ¿Cómo esta?  
-No reacciona –dijo MUY preocupado  
-Llevémoslo de regreso a casa, Kagura sabrá como ayudarlo –Hiei afirmo con la cabeza y ambos emprendieron el regreso a casa, Hien cargando a Kurama.  
-¡KAGURA! –grito Hien entrando ala casa como alma que lleva el diablo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? –le pregunto saliendo de la cocina.  
-Es Kurama –dijo Hiei preocupado  
-Rápido llénenlo a su habitación. 

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Hiei al ver entrar a su padre ala sala, donde estaban todos.  
-Dormido… -le respondió –No te preocupes el estará bien… Kagura esta con el y me pidió que te dijera que ya puedes entrar a verlo.  
Hiei se levanto sin decir nada y subió las escaleras asía la habitación que compartía con Kurama. Hien suspiro.   
-¿Cómo esta Kurama? –le pregunto Yusuke.  
-Bien, no se preocupen –les dijo sonriendo –Eh, Fallen-chan.  
-¿Si?   
-Ven con migo y trae el tesoro con tigo.  
-Si. 

En la habitación del amo del fuego.

-¿Para que me pidieron que trajera el tesoro? –les pregunto Fallen confundido.  
-Necesitamos que le quites los sellos al tesoro –le contesto Kagura en tono serio.  
-¿Por qué?   
-Queremos comprobar una teoría –dijo Hien simplemente.   
-Esta bien… -dijo y por la expresión de los amos decidió no preguntar mas y hacer lo que le pedían y así lo hizo.  
Fallen libero los sellos y abrió la caja que contenía el Kedakaki Eien no Inori pero algo parecía… Diferente.  
Hien lo tomo entre sus manos, lo analizo y luego se lo entrego a Kagura.  
-Como lo sospechábamos… -dijo Kagura. Fallen no entendió.  
-La energía que te hirió… Es el poder del tesoro… La profecía –Fallen cada vez estaba mas confundido.  
-En cuanto Ku-chan despierte nos reuniremos todos –declaro Kagura y miro a Fallen –Por favor avísale a eso dos –dijo refiriéndose a Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
-Bien –dijo Fallen y salio de la habitación.   
-¿Te duele? –le pregunto Hien examinando la mano del ama del viento, ella le quito su mano bruscamente.  
-No seas exagerado solo fue un rasguño.  
-Kagu –dijo mirándola preocupado –Tu y yo sabemos lo que la oración eterna puede hacer y…  
-Si, lo se pero…  
-¿Pero?  
-Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué Kurama? ¿Por qué ahora?  
-Como el Sensei siempre dice… Los dioses tienen extrañas formas de expresarse –Kagura le sonrió  
-Hi… Es mejor ver si Kurama ya se ha despertado. 

Lizerg-chan: ¡SI ya termine otro capitulo!   
YoukoSaiyo: ¡Si que bueno! Eso significa que ya estamos mas cerca del final y de ya no volver a verte.  
Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ No le veo la gracia.  
YoukoSaiyo: Pero yo sip   
Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ Luego hablamos, bueno asta la próxima y recuerde… tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ Eso es de Kaleido Stara.   
Lizerg-chan: Ya se pero siempre quise decirlo.


	10. ¡¿QUE COSA!

Capitulo 10 ¡¿QUE COSA!

Kurama ya se había despertado y Kagura lo estaba examinando.  
-¿Cómo te has sentido? –Le pregunto Kagura. Hiei y su padre se encontraban recargados en una de las paredes de la habitación mirando lo que hacia Kagura.  
-Un poco extraño –le respondió.   
-¿Desde cuando?  
-… Unos cuantos días.  
Kagura miro a su amigo a los ojos, este asintió.  
-Ven, hijo –le dijo arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.  
-Ahora descríbeme lo que has sentido.  
-Bueno he tenido mareos y me he sentido muy cansado….  
-¿Has tenido antojos? O, ¿Nauseas?  
-Si.  
-Ya veo…  
-Kagura, ¿no estarás diciendo que yo?...  
-Oh definitivamente.  
-Pero Kagura yo… Soy hombre… Macho… Y-yo n-no…  
-Se que debes estar algo… Mmm… Impresionado con esto pero debes tranquilizarte ya que tus emociones pueden afectar a los bebes.  
-Pero… -Kagura coloco su mano en la de Kurama para darle ánimos, este se dio cuenta que estaba vendada.  
-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Kagura quito su mano y la miro.  
-Cuando… Te quite la camisa para examinarte mejor… Recibí una descarga de Youki… Al… Principio creí que habías sido tu pero… -dijo mientras se quitaba el vendaje que Hien le había puesto –Pero después me di cuenta que lo que me hirió fue… El poder del Kedakaki Eien no Inori.  
Kagura le mostró su mano herida la cual tenia una enorme cortada que emitía una luz verdi-azul.  
-Pero…  
-Es el poder de la oración eterna… Poder que ahora esta dentro de ti…  
Silencio…  
-…. Vamos con los demás así Hi y yo les explicaremos a todos.  
Kurama asintió. 

Kurama tomo asiento al lado de Hiei al mismo tiempo al lado de Fallen y este al lado de Yusuke y Kuwabara, Kagura y Hien frente a ellos.  
-¿Nos van a decir por que demonios estamos aquí? –pregunto Hiei.  
-Antes de que dejáramos el templo, Hikawa-Sensei nos dio esto –dijo Hien sacando un pergamino de dios sabe donde.  
-Nos dijo que lo abriéramos si algo… Extraño sucedía con el tesoro –agrego Kagura.  
-¿Extraño? –pregunto Yusuke.  
-Fallen –pidió Kagura. Este asintió y coloco la caja donde guardaba el Kedakaki Eien No Inori en la mesa de centro y la abrió rebelando su contenido.  
Yusuke la tomo entre sus manos y la analizo con cuidado.  
-¿Por esta cosa hacen tanto escándalo? –pregunto Yusuke  
-No puedo sentir ningún poder  
-Yo tampoco –dijo Kuwabara.  
-Eso es por que el poder que guardaba se a…. Trasformado –explico Hien   
-¿En que? –pregunto Kuwabara.  
Hien tomo el pergamino y lo abrió para comenzar a leer su contenido.  
-Aquellos seres nacidos de dos almas parecidas… Serán los que acaben con el mal… -dijo –Y también dice… Tendrán forma física…  
El Reikai Tantei y Fallen aun no captaban el mensaje.  
-Quiere decir que Kurama esta embarazado –dijo Kagura.   
-Ah que bien, Feli... ¡¿QUE COSA! –grito Kuwabara.  
-¡Que Kurama esta embarazado! –repitió Hien.  
-¿Es broma, verdad? –pregunto Yusuke.  
Kagura les mostró su herida.  
-Este es el poder del tesoro, me lo hice cuando examinaba a Kurama –dijo –Al principio creí que había sido el Youki de Kurama pero…  
-Pero después nos dimos cuenta que aquel poder pertenecía al tesoro… Ya que la herida emanaba un poder extraño –dijo Hien –Además de despedir una extraña luz.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que Hiei y Kurama? –pregunto Yusuke  
-Tendrán. Un hijo… Gemelos –respondí Hien  
-¿Pero como es eso posible? –pregunto Kuwabara.  
-Bueno ya debes saber como se hacen los bebes, ¿o no? –le pregunto Kagura con sarcasmo.   
-Pero ellos dos son HOMBRES.  
-¿Y eso que? –Le respondió Kagura –De todas formas su embarazo es por que el tesoro los Eligio como sus padres.  
-¿Esa cosa piensa?  
-Es un ser vivo claro que piensa, a diferencia de otros –dijo Kagura refiriéndose a Kuwabara.  
-Bueno no pelen –les pidió Hien.  
-¿Y que haremos? –pregunto Yusuke.  
-Pero no podemos regresar al templo ya que si lo hacemos Souhi se dará cuenta que ahora el tesoro se encuentra en Kurama.  
-Regresaremos ala ciudad –dijo Kagura.  
-Bien –dijo Hien. 

Ala mañana siguiente…

-Eres muy bueno para esconderte hijo –le dijo Hien sonriendo –Serias un excelente Ninja.  
-Hn.  
-¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto, Hiei no le contesto –Vamos puedes confiar en tu viejo.  
-Hn.   
Hien sonrió y se sentó bajo el árbol en donde se encontraba Hiei.  
-¿Sabes?... Habría sido maravilloso verte crecer y convertirte en una gran persona, pero lamentablemente los dioses no me dieron esa oportunidad…. –le dijo con algo de tristeza –Pero ahora tu tienes esa oportunidad, no la desperdicies por tu orgullo, hijo es lo peor que puedes hacer.   
Hiei bajo del árbol para encarar a su padre, lo miro con los ojos tristes y suplicantes, ante esto Hien sintió un vuelco en el corazón, definitivamente no le gustaba ver a su hijo triste.  
-No entiendo –fue lo primero que dijo. Hien se levanto y abrazo a su hijo reconfortándolo.  
-Ser padre es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera –dijo –Se que en este momento te debes sentir algo temeroso por no saber si serás un buen padre pero se que lo serás ya que tu corazón es como el de tu madre –Hiei sonrió.  
Hien se separo de el para verlo a los ojos.  
-Recuerda que no estas solo, tienes a Kurama, a Kagura, a tus amigos, me tienes a mi y pronto también a tus hijos –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. 

Tres meses después…

Kagura constantemente examinaba a Kurama para ver su estado, ella parecía estar más emocionada que Kurama y Hiei juntos. Hien pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Hiei y Yukina, la cual también le llamaba padre ya que en una ocasión que ella era muy parecida a su bella y hermosa madre con lo cual se alegro al ser comparada con su madre.   
-Kagura, ¿Estas segura que necesitamos todo esto? –le pregunto Kurama al ver todas las cosas que su prima tenia en el carrito del mercado U.  
-¿Quién es la especialista aquí? –le pregunto indignada.  
-Tu… U   
-Correcto… Hi, busca lo de esta lista –le dijo entregándole un pequeño trozo de papel –Yukina-chan, ¿Podrías ayudarle?  
-Si.  
-¿Para que necesitamos tantas ridiculeces? –gruño Hiei  
-Son cosas que se necesitan para cuando nazcan los bebes, Hiei –le dijo Kurama –Como mamilas, ropa para bebe, cobertores y otras cosas.  
-Hn.  
-Pero tienes razón, Kagura esta exagerando –dijo al ver todas las cosas que Kagura estaba colocando en el carrito.  
Una joven se acerco a Kagura, tena el cabello color negro, corto con un fleco, ojos de color chocolate y una linda sonrisa, vestía el uniforme de la tienda, una falda negra y una camisa blanca ¾. Su nombre era Akane una antigua amiga de Kagura.  
-Hola Kagura –dijo la joven.   
-Hola Akane tiempo sin verte –dijo –Mira, te presento a mi primo Shuiichi y el es su amigo Hiei-san.  
-Mucho gusto –saludo la mujer –Mi nombre es Akane Toriyama.  
-Mucho gusto –saludo el pelirrojo.  
-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte futura mama? –esto lo dijo en tono pícaro.  
–Me gustaría que me mostraras las cunas, por favor.  
-Claro –le respondió Akane –Por aquí  
-Shu-chan, Hiei, vengan.  
-Me sorprendes Minako.  
-¿Por qué?  
-En la escuela eras muy antisocial y aunque tenias un ejercito de admiradores no les prestabas la menor atención –dijo divertida –Pero dime, ¿Quién es el afortunado? Y ¿Cuantos meses tienes? –dijo.  
-Te equivocas yo no estoy embarazada.  
-¿No? ¿Y para quien es todo esto?  
-Es un regalo para uno de mis pacientes.  
-Si claro –dijo en tono nada convincente –Bueno estas son las cunas, ¿Y ya sabes que será?  
-No… He tenido algunos problemas con el padre –dijo mirando de reojo a Hiei –Que no me deja examinar a mi paciente.  
-Así son los padres primerizos.  
-Ah, Hi –dijo al ver a su amigo -¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?  
-Si.  
-¿No me vas a presentar? –dijo mirando a Hien.  
-Si, Gomen –dijo Kagura –Ella es Yukina la hermana menor de Hiei-san y el es su padre y mi mejor amigo, Hien… Jigoku –dijo recordando que esa era la forma en que se referían a Hikawa y a sus hijos.  
-Es un placer Hien Jigoku –dijo saludándolo -¿Y no vino la Sra. Jigoku? –Hien bajo la mirada con tristeza -¿Dije algo malo?  
-No, es solo… que ella… murió  
-Lo lamento no fue mi intención… -se disculpo.  
-No hay problema.   
-Akane –llamo Kagura.  
-¿Si?  
-Nos llevaremos estas dos –dijo señalando dos cunas, una de color azul cielo y la otra blanca.  
-Bien… 

En casa de Kagura.

-Kagura, ¿En verdad no te importa que nos quedemos aquí? –le pregunto Kurama.  
-Ya te dije que no hay problema Ku-chan –le dijo –Además tu apartamento no es lo suficientemente grande como para tener a tus bebes y esta casa es muy grande para Kida y para mi.  
-¿Kida? –le pregunto Hien.  
-Ya la conocerán –dijo Kagura abriendo la puerta y en ese momento algo la tiro al suelo.  
-Kida ya… Deja de lamerme –dijo Kagura quitándose de a su perra, una Joski de pelaje gris con blanco.  
-¿Esa es Kida? –pregunto Hien.  
-Si –dijo Kagura levantándose del suelo –Entran, no muerde es tan mansa como una oveja.  
-Hn. 

-Yo me encargare de cocinar Ku-chan, tu descansa –le dijo Kagura.  
-Pero…  
-Sin peros jovencito –le reprendió– Dime. ¿Qué clase de medico seria si permitiera que uno de mis pacientes se fatigara? –Kurama le sonrió.  
-Anda ve con Hiei-san.  
Rin….  
-Yo contesto –dijo Kurama -¿Hola?... Un momento… Kagura es del Hospital.  
-Gracias… Hola… ¿Cando paso?... Ya veo… llegare en 20 min… Adiós   
-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Hien.  
-Saldré por un momento, se presento una emergencia…  
-No te preocupes estaré bien –le dijo Kurama tranquilamente.  
-No te preocupes Hiei y yo cuidaremos de el –dijo Hien para reconfortarla según el.  
-Mmm… -dijo no muy convencida pero como se le hacia tarde no tenia opción… 

-Hijo, ¿Qué comes? –le pregunto Hien mirando el galón de helado de vainilla en sus manos.  
-Es nieve dulce.  
-¿Nieve dulce?  
-¿Por qué no lo prueba? –le dijo Kurama entregándole un recipiente con helado napolitano y una cuchara.  
-Gracias… ¡Mmm, Es delicioso!  
Kurama sonrió, de tal palo tal astilla, El pelirrojo se pregunto si los gemelos se parecerían a Hiei en ese sentido.  
-¡Guau, Guau!  
-¿Qué pasa Kida? ¿Tienes hambre?  
-Guau  
-¿Qué cosa quiere ese berro? –le pregunto Hiei  
-Perro, Hiei, se llama perro –lo corrigió Kurama  
-Como sea.  
Kida jalo a Kurama de la manga de su camisa asta el sofá.  
-Creo que quiere que te sientes –le dijo Hien.  
-¿Es eso?  
-¡Guau!   
-¡Ya llegue! –Al oír la voz de su ama, corrió ala puerta para recibirla –Si a mi también me da gusto verte.  
-Hola Kagura, ¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunto el pelirrojo al verla entrar.  
-Bien… Veo que padre e hijo comparten los mismos gustos –dijo Kagura al ver a Hiei y a su padre. 

Lizerg-chan: Bueno asta aquí el capitulo 10   
YoukoSaiyo: Que bueno eso significa que pronto me librare de ti   
Lizerg-chan: Pues lamento decirte que no  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ ¿Por qué no?  
Lizerg-chan: Por que ya estoy escribiendo otra historia y tu me vas a ayudar a narrar.   
YoukoSaiyo: Te-o-di-o.  
Lizerg-chan: Y si les gusto esta historia tal vez haga una secuela.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ ¿Lo haces para molestarme, Ne?  
Lizerg-chan: (Con una aureola y cara de no rompo un plato) No como crees que yo seria capaz de eso.   
YoukoSaiyo: Hn.  
Lizerg-chan: Por cierto mantenme sugerencias para nombrar a los gemelos, nos vemos asta el próximo capitulo.  
nOTA: ¿Que quieren que sean un niño y una niña o dos niñas? 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Embarazo y nacimiento. 

Lizerg-cha: Hola otra vez, este capitulo será narrado por los encantadores… Maravillosos… Bellos y hermosos (¬ sin mencionar guapos), adorables…

YoukoSaiyo: Ya, ya no es para tanto.

Lizerg-chan: Cállate que me quitas la inspiración.

YoukoSaiyo: Hn. ¿Qué tan difícil es decir que este capitulo era narrado por Kurama y Hiei?

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Gracias por decirlo

YoukoSaiyo: No hay de que.

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Como les decía antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpida, este capitulo será narrado por Hieisito y Kuramita y también por Hien y Kagura… Bueno nos vamos y que lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

La loba idiota y mi padre se encontraban en el Makai con ese Youko bueno para nada.

Hiei –me llamo Kurama -¿Tienes hambre?

Hn.

Bien –me dijo sonriendo para ir ala cocina.

Kurama –lo llame.

¿Si?

La loba te dijo que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo.

Solo voy a preparar algo de comer Hiei no voy a hacer nada pesado.

Hn.

Kurama se acerco a mí y me beso tiernamente en los labios.

Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Baka –gruñí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saiyo's POV

(YoukoSaiyo: Voy a aprovechar que Lizerg-chan se esta bañando para narrar yo SOLA, así que si no les gusta se aguantan)

Kurama fue ala cocina para preparar la comida de Hiei cuando alguien llamo ala puerta, Hiei de mala gana fue abrir encontrándose con cierto castaño a quien estimaba como un hermano (Nótese el sarcasmo).

Hn. ¿Qué quieres ningen molesto? –gruño Hiei.

Konishiwa Hiei-san –saludo el castaño con una sonrisa –Espero no moletas…

Pues si lo estas haciendo así que largo.

Emm… Bueno lo que sucede es que Kagura me pidió que vigilara que Kurama no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

Hiei a regañadientes dejo pasar al castaño y este se dirigió ala cocina, donde estaba cierto Youko y no, no se pongan contentos mis fans ya que no soy yo sino Kurama… Bueno pero no se pongan tristes que voy a convencer a esa niña mandona de incluirme de nuevo en la historia, ejem bueno como les decía Kurama estaba en la cocina y el ningen al que Lizerg-chan le tiene coraje, Solo Kami sabe por que, entro en el lugar.

Ku-chan –lo regaño –Kagura te dijo que no podías hacer nada de eso.

Estoy bien Fallen –le dio el pelirrojo.

Deja eso yo preparare la comida, tu ve a descansar.

Fallen, el que este embarazado no significa que sea un inútil

Ya lo se Ku-chan –le dijo sonriendo –Pero entiende que tu estado no es nada natural y necesitas cuidados que una mujer en tu estado no necesita –dijo –Además si no descansas Kagura seria capaz de cortarnos el cuello a Hiei-san y a mi U

Bien tu ganas –le dijo el pelirrojo resignado –Iré a descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Estimados lectores les pido una enorme disculpa por dejar que esta Youko Hentai narrar.

YoukoSaiyo: No es para tanto ni que hubiera matado o violado a alguien… (Sonrisa y mirada pervertida) Mmm. Aunque lo segundo no estaría mal.

Lizerg-chan: ¿En que estas pensando Hentai?

YoukoSaiyo: Me voy, iré a buscar a cierta Lobita.

Lizerg-chan: -- Por la madre de todas las amazonas he creado un mostró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que nos enteramos de mi poco común estado, Kagura a cada momento me hacia un examen medico para asegurarse de que tanto los bebes como yo nos encontrábamos bien.

Kurama –me llamo una voz al otro lado de la cama -¿Estas bien? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Tienes hambre? –le sonreí desde que hace un tiempo Hiei me a estado cuidando mas de lo que yo lo cuidaba antes, incluso le pidió a Mukuro un tiempo para cuidar de mi, me sorprendí mucho ya que Hiei la estimaba mucho, tanto que a veces me pongo celoso.

Si tengo un poco de hambre –le dije sonriendo

¿Quieres helado?

No

¿Entonces?

Bueno se me antoja unos burritos con chocolate encima, papas fritas con caramelo derretido, algo de cereal, un poco de sushi, algo de fruta, un poco de Yogurt… Ah y de postre helado con camarones (YoukoSaiyo: Mi más sincero ¡Que asco!)

Emm Kurama, ¿No crees que es demasiado? –me pregunto Hiei sudando una ENORME gota

Por favor –le dije mirándolo dulcemente ya que sabía que Hiei no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

Hn. Veré que hay en el enfrigerador –dijo y se salio del a habitación y fue cuando aproveche para reírme en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei´s POV

Todo en la planta baja estaba en silencio, mi padre, estaba dormido al igual que esa ferra (Lizerg-chan: Perra, Hiei se llama perra Hiei: Hn. Como sea) y la loba había salido desde muy temprano a un lugar repleto de ningens enfermos, Hn. Que desagradable.

Hiei-san –dijo la loba entrando ala cocina -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

Hn.

Supongo que Kurama ya empezó con los antojos raros –levante una ceja dándole a entender que tenia razón –No te preocupes –me dijo sonriendo –Se lo difícil que es tener que levantarte a media noche a conseguir los antojos de tu pareja.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bueno lo se por que soy Doctora –dijo –Y sobre todo por que mi antigua pareja estuvo embarazada y yo sufrí lo mismo que tu U

¿Y que paso con esa cosa?

Desafortunadamente mi hijo y mi pareja murieron –dijo bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas.

Hn.

Bueno dejemos el pasado en el pasado –Que mujer tan rara era ella –Te ayudare a preparar lo que Kurama quiere para evitar que quemes mi cocina –dijo sonriendo divertida.

Hn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama POV

Prácticamente devore todo lo que Kagura puso delante de mi, ella y Hiei me miraban con una expresión de asco por lo que estaba comiendo.

Veo que tienes buen apetito Ku-chan –dijo Kagura sonriéndome de forma nerviosa –Eso es bueno.

¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Hiei mirando el contenido de una bolsa en la mesa

Son vitaminas y algo de calcio –le dijo Kagura –Kurama las necesita ya que los bebes toman la mayoría de los nutrientes que Ku-chan consume.

Hn.

Gracias

Por cierto –dijo Kagura -¿Le dirás a la tía Shiori de tu nada usual embarazo?

O-O

Supongo que ese es un no

No es eso –dije –Es solo que, bueno tu sabes, a mi madre le fue muy difícil entender que yo, bueno tu sabes.

Si comprendo, pero toma encuesta que esto es algo que no puedes ocultar, tarde o temprano mi tía se dará cuenta, además de que no puedes estarte escondiendo de ella para siempre.

Si tienes razón.

Bueno los dejo –dijo dirigiéndose ala puerta –Me voy ala cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

Ya tenia siete meses de embarazo y las ya no tan pequeñas criaturas crecían cada vez mas, Kagura y yo habíamos acordado que le contaríamos a mi madre sobre mi inusual estado cuando regresara de su viaje con mi padrastro lo cual seria dentro de cinco meses. Kagura había contratado a una de sus enfermeras para cuidar de mí y de la casa ya que desde que la habían nombrado jefa de personal no tenia mucho tiempo libre. La enfermera era una anciana muy dulce, me sorprendí mucho cuando Kagura la trajo y aun mas cuando ella no se inmuto al saber que cuidaría de un hombre "embarazado". Al parecer ella esta familiarizada con el Makai.

Hiei y su padre están muy nervioso, pobres no los culpo, ya que yo estaba igual.

Estaba comiendo mi acostumbrado desayuno de "embarazado", huevos, tostadas, jugo, cereal, fruta, pescado, mariscos, empanadas, un poco de arroz frito, tocino, jamón y un poco de té.

Minamino-san –me llamo la enfermera.

¿Si Murrue?

Su hermano lo busaca –dijo -¿Lo hago pasar?

Por favor –de mi familia, aparte de Kagura claro esta, el único que sabe que yo estoy… Embarazado es Shuiichi.

Hermano –me saludo Shuiichi al entrar -¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, gracias.

Me da gusto

¿Pasa algo?

No, solo vine a visitarte y consultarle algo a Minako.

Ya veo…

Joven Shuiichi –lo llamo Murrue.

¿Si?

La Dra. Minamino lo atenderá ahora.

Gracias –le dijo –Nos veremos hermano.

Adiós.

Acompáñeme por favor.

Si gracias.

Unas horas después de que Shuiichi se fuera, Kagura me mando llamar con Murrue.

Kurama –me llamo Hiei -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué te llamo la loba?

Estoy bien Hiei –lo tranquilice –Kagura solo quiere ver si los bebes están bien y como se desarrollan.

Hn. ¿Entonces no quieres nada?

Solo que me ayudes a levantarme –le dije sonriendo –Kagura me esta esperando.

Hn.

Hiei me acompaño asta el consultorio de Kagura el cual se encontraba en el primer piso de la casa.

Hola Kurama, Hiei-san –nos saludo Kagura –Recuéstate por favor.

Si.

¿Cómo te has sentido?

Grande

Si me lo imagino –me dijo sonriéndome también –Bueno te haré un ultrasonido…

¿Un que? –pregunto Hiei confundido.

Un ultrasonido –repitió Kagura –Es decir que veré dentro del estomago de Kurama…

¡TU NO HARAS TAL COSA! –la amenazo.

Tranquilo Hiei –le pedí.

Hiei-san no le haré nada malo a Ku-chan o a los bebes, solo quiero asegurarme que están bien y si lo desean saber su sexo.

¿Esa cosa puede decirnos que serán? –pregunto Hiei en forma inocente.

Si… Bueno, ¿Empezamos?

Kagura coloco un poco de gel en el instrumento y lo coloco en mi estomago no sin antes encender la maquina.

Ya veo uno –nos informo Kagura mientras lo señalaba en la pantalla -¿Lo ven, esa es la cabeza y este es el cuerpo.

Mira Hiei, ¿No es precioso? –le dije lleno de felicidad.

S-si…

¿Dónde esta el otro? –le pregunte.

Busquémoslo… Lo encontré, es bastante escurridizo –le sonreí -¿Quieren saber sus sexos? ¿O prefieren que sea sorpresa?

Yo quiero saberlo ahora –dije -¿Y tu Hiei?

Y-yo Ta-también.

Bien veamos… -Hiei miraba con curiosidad el monitor… se veía tan lindo –Felicidades tendrán un niño y una niña.

¿Enserio?

Si

¡Es maravilloso, ¿No crees Hiei?

S-si –Hiei miro a otro lado para tratar de esconder una sonrisa, Se que a el no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos pero estoy seguro de que esta tan feliz como yo.

¿Quieren escuchar sus latidos?

¿Esa cosa puede hacer eso? –pregunto Hiei.

Si, ¿Entonces?

Claro que si –dije entusiasmado, Kagura me sonrió y presiono un botón y enseguida escuchamos los fuertes latidos de ambos, No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad.

¿Kurama? –Me llamo Hiei al notar mis ojos nublados de lágrimas -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué le hiciste loba idiota?

No Hiei, solo estoy feliz –le conteste y aparte las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Bueno, todo parece en orden –dijo Kagura y apago el ultrasonido sacando una cinta de video en el proceso, Aquí tienes Ku-chan.

Gracias –le dije.

¿Qué es eso?

Es el primer video de tus hijos Hiei-san –le contesto Kagura sonriendo –Bueno Kurama recuerda que no debes fatigarte, ni realizar ningún tipo de esfuerzos, ne?

Si –Kagura miro el reloj de su consultorio.

¡Oh cielos, si no me apresuro llegare tarde, ya se pueden ir –dijo mientras se preparaba para salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minamino-san –me llamo Murrue –Lo buscan

¿Quién? –le pregunte.

Sus amigos y Yukina-chan.

Por favor diles que pasen –le pedí.

Si –dijo y salio de la sala para regresar con Yusuke y los demás.

¡Hola Kurama! –me saludo Botan -¿Cómo estas?

Bien.

¿Dónde esta Hiei y el grandote? Me pregunto Yusuke. Murrue entro en ese momento trayendo te y algunos dulces.

Gracias –Ella asintió y salio –Están en el patio trasero entrenando –respondí.

¿Y esa anciana? –me pregunto Kuwabara.

Es una de las enfermeras que trabajan con Kagura en el hospital, su nombre es Murrue.

¿Sabe que tu?... –me pregunto Keiko.

Si.

¿Y como es que no le dio un ataque o algo por el estilo? –me pregunto Botan.

Kagura me dijo que Murrue es un Youkai que nació en el territorio que su Sensei gobierna, por eso no se sorprendió al saberlo –le dije sonriendo.

Apropósito –dijo Kuwabara -¿Dónde esta esa loba mandona?

Esta trabajando.

¿Y ya sabes que serán? –me pregunto Keiko

Si… un niño y una niña.

¡Felicidades! –dijeron las chicas.

Hay que celebrarlo –dijo Botan entusiasmada.

Si –apoyo Keiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

Mi padre y yo estábamos entrenando… Y para ser un viejo era muy ágil y rápido, incluso más que yo.

Vamos hijo se que puedes hacerlo, si te concentras podrás dominar el fuego sagrado.

Hn.

Mi padre detuvo la pelea para mirarme a los ojos.

Recuerda que el fuego sagrado es diferente a los demás fuegos que ya dominas –me dijo mientras encendía una llamita azul en la palma de su mano, lo mire confundido.

El fuego azul… El fuego de los dioses –dijo mientras me miraba seriamente –Solo puede se dominado por aquellos que mantienen su corazón alma y mente puros y tranquilos.

¿Hn?

Recuerda que el fuego es un ser pensante y como tal debe ser tratado con respeto.

¿Qué tantas estupideces dices? –le solté molesto. Hn. Odiaba que se anduviera con rodeos -¿Me vas a enseñar o solo vas hablar tonterías? –El me sonrió, Hn. Idiota.

No dejes que la furia te domine o el fuego terminara por devorarte… Ese es uno de los principios que seguimos los que manipulamos el fuego azul.

No entiendo –gruñí.

Los dioses nos dieron el fuego azul para que protegiéramos el tesoro… No para matar… Por eso si atacas a tu enemigo con deseo de matarlo o sed de sangre el fuego no solo acabara con tu enemigo sino que también lo hará con tigo.

Hn.

Es por eso que los que controlamos el fuego sagrado necesitamos de MUCHA paciencia... Algo de lo que tú careces hijo mío –me dijo sonriendo, Hn idiota tiene suerte que no lo mate solo por ser mi padre.

Hn –gruñí –Si me vas a insultar mejor me voy.

Si quieres proteger a tu familia de Souhi debes dominar el fuego sagrado.

Hn.

Continuemos

Hiei, Papá –nos llamo Yukina.

Hola hija me alegra verte –le dijo mi padre.

A mi también –le dijo sonriendo –Entren estamos planeando una fiesta para los gemelos.

Vamos hijo –dijo agorándome por la nuca mientras me jalaba al interior de la casa, esa… ¿Cómo dijo Kurama que se llamaba?... ¿Ferra, no ¿Berra, Hn. Como sea esa cosa nos siguió ala casa (Lizerg-chan: haber Hiei repite después de mi Pe-rra Hiei: Yo lo digo como se me de la gana Lizerg-chan: (ojos en forma de corazón) Como digas lindo, ¿no quieres nieve dulce? Hiei: Hn. Si. Lizerg-chan: Con mucho gusto… ¿y no quieres un masaje también? YoukoSaiyo: Ya deja de hacer el ridículo y sigue con la historia Lizerg-chan: (Dándole masaje a Hiei mientras el come su helado) Sigue tu, yo estoy ocupada YoukoSaiyo: Hn. Esta niña no tiene remedio)

Y aquí esta el orgulloso padre –dijo el deforme despeinándome.

¡Suéltame idiota! –le ordene.

En eso entro la loba, se veía cansada y traía unos paquetes y bolsas.

Hola Kagu –la saludo mi padre.

Veo que tenemos visitas –dijo con voz cansada.

Déjeme ayudarla Dra. Minamino –le dijo la anciana.

Gracias Murrue –dijo –Por favor llevabas a la cocina –la mujer asintió y tomo los paquetes.

Por cierto tiene un paciente esperándola –le dio la anciana y se marcho.

Bueno el deber llama –dijo la loba y se marcho.

Después de un rato me aburrí de estar en la misma habitación que el idiota y mejor decidí vagar un rato por la casa, asta que mis pies me llevaron al cuarto que la loba llamaba consultorio.

La puerta se abrió y salio un anciano con ropas rasgadas y algo sucio.

Recuerde que tiene que tomar el medicamento y si se le termina no dude en venir por más –le dijo la loba.

Si lo haré y muchas gracias Minako-san –dijo el anciano y se fue en compañía de la anciana molesta.

Hiei-san, ¿Pasa algo? –Me pregunto, negué con la cabeza -¿Quieres nieve dulce?

Hn.

Entra –me senté en una de las sillas que tenia y ella camino asta un pequeño enfrigerador (YoukoSaiyo: Refrigerador, asta yo lo se Lizerg-chan: No le hagas caso Hieisito tu dilo como quieras) y lo abrió tomo dos copas de una alacena con puertas de cristal y les puso un liquido extraño, después les coloco una gran bola de nieve dulce de vainilla y les puso un pibote (YoukoSaiyo: Popote Hiei: Hn. Como sea).

Aquí tienes –dijo colocando la copa delante mío –Espero que te guste es mi especialidad nieve flotante.

Esa loba esta loca pero su nieve dulce era la mejor que había probado, me pregunto, ¿Qué será este liquido?

¿Esa bueno? –no le respondí.

¿Quién era ese sujeto? –No pude evitar preguntar. Maldigo mi entupida curiosidad.

Es uno de mis pacientes –me dijo –Se llama Yamagata es un anciano muy dulce.

Hn.

Son por personas como el que decidí convertirme en medico… Bueno una de las razones –dijo sonriendo pero esta vez tristemente –La verdadera razón en por que no quiero que alguno de mis pacientes sufra lo que yo… Fue muy difícil para mi cuando mis padres murieron –dio otro suspiro cerrando los ojos para luego sonreírme -¿Quieres otro? –afirme con la cabeza, ella se levanto para después sentarse de nuevo colocando la copa delante mío –Se que a veces te molestas por que siempre que veo a Kurama lo primero que hago es examinarlo –la mire de forma fría –Bien siempre… En fin solo lo hago por que como medico se que existen muchos peligros para una mujer embarazada y mas para un hombre –dijo –Después de todo el cuerpo de un hombre no esta diseñado para embarazarse y puede que tome al feto como un organismo dañino y lo ataque… Era por eso que lo examinaba tan a menudo, los primeros meses.

Hn. No tienes por que darme explicaciones loba.

Lo se –dijo sonriendo -¡Oh, es verdad –dijo –Tengo un regalo para ti –Hn. Esa loba se la vive regalándome cosas (YoukoSaiyo: ¿De que te quejas, ya quisieran muchos tu suerte mal agradecido Lizerg-chan: No le hagas caso Hieisito Hiei: Hn. Ya cállense escandalosas) –Cuando lo vi. Me acorde de ti i no pude resistir la tentación de comprarlo.

¿Qué es?

Ábrelo y lo sabrás –Hn. Lo abrí encontrándome con una camisa negra.

Es de seda

Hn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

Minamino-san –me llamo Murrue desde la puerta –La Dra. Minamino desea verlo, esta en su consultorio.

Gracias iré en un momento –Ella asintió y cerro la puerta, deje el libro en la mesa y me dispuse a ir donde Kagura, toque para anunciarme y luego entre.

Ku-chan –me dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo para darme o mas bien intentar darme un abrazo ya que mi vientre no ayudaba en nada.

Toma asiento –me pidió, ella se sentó en una silla detrás del gran escritorio.

Kagura, ¿para que me pediste que viniera? –le pregunte.

Si no me equivoco mañana es el cumpleaños de Hiei-san, ne?

Si -¿Cómo lo supo, me pregunte pero luego recordé que ella en cierta forma era la tía de Hiei y que tal vez Hien-san se lo habría dicho.

¿Tienes algo en mente para celebrarlo?

No –le respondí apenado -A decir verdad con lo del nacimiento de los gemelos tan cerca he descuidado a Hiei

Bueno es comprensible.

Pero aun así.

Se que Hiei-san no es de los que les gustan las fiestas así que… Mmm. ¡Ah! Ya se, ¿Qué te parece una cena romántica ala luz de la luna? –Me dijo sonriendo –Mañana abra luna llena, perfecta para una noche romántica.

¡Es una gran idea!

Bueno, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Pero…

Nada de pero jovencito –me dijo –Yo solo cocinare y haré los preparativos… Tu harás lo mas difícil y es convencer a Hiei-san de la cena –le sonreí, no se que haría sin Kagura o sin mi madre, parte de Hiei ellas dos eran las personas a quienes mas quiero.

Gracias –le dije -Es verdad, las chicas planean una fiesta para los gemelos dentro de unos días…

Y quieren mi permiso para hacerla aquí –dijo aparentando molestia –Ya que de ninguna manera permitiré que mi lindo primo deje esta casa asta que de a luz –Kagura me guiño el ojo y luego me sonrió –Puedes hacer lo que quieras Ku-chan, esta es tu casa.

Kagura… Gracias –le sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto.

¿Y ya haz pensado en un nombre para los gemelos? –la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, de hecho no había pensado en eso, negué con la cabeza.

Ya veo… Bueno será mejor que te apresures por que nacerán en cualquier momento… Después de todo ya casi cumples los nueve meses.

Si es verdad –le dije y Salí del consultorio para dirigirme ala futura habitación de los gemelos y me senté en la confortable mecedora, comencé a acariciar mi estomago y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantarle a mis bebes, parecía que les gustaba por que comenzaron a emanar un calido y tranquilo Youki, sonreí.

Kurama –Aquella voz me trajo ala realidad, mire ala puerta encontrándome con Hiei, mirándome -¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo pensaba –Hiei se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno beso en los labios (Lizerg-chan: ¬ ¡Que tierno!) lo cual me dejo sorprendido, Hiei RARA la vez era tan espontáneo y amoroso

¿Puedo? –me pregunto acercando su mano a mi estomago, yo afirme con la cabeza y le regale mi mejor sonrisa, tome su mano entre las mías y la coloque en mi vientre, como respuesta los bebes dieron unas pataditas.

¿Qué les pasa? –me pregunto Hiei asustado.

Están felices de que su papa los quiera conocer –Hiei se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, yo aun tenia su mano entre las mías y aproveche para besarla amorosamente, Hiei me miro y me sonrió parara luego besarme una vez mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei POV

Esa loba y la anciana molesta se habían encerrado en la cocina desde muy temprano y no me dejaban entrar. Hn. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Matarme de hambre, a decir verdad esas dos no eran las únicas que actuaban raro el kitsune y mi padre también, hablando en secreto y cambiando el tema cuando yo estaba cerca, Hn. Me pregunto, ¿Qué se traerán entre manos, lo que sea lo descubriré o dejo de llamarme Hiei.

Hijo –aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Hn.

Vamos se nos hace tarde.

¿Hn?

Yukina y su esposo nos invitaron a tomar te –me recordó.

Hn.

Vamos no debemos hacerlos esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama POV

Kagura y Murrue decoraban la casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hiei y Yukina, lo mismo hacían Yusuke y los demás, mientras que Hien y Kuwabara mantenían ocupados a Yukina y a Hiei.

Coloquen eso en este lugar –le ordeno Kagura a Yusuke y Fallen

Si –dijo Fallen U

¡No somos tu sirvientes! –le grito Kuwabara.

Haz lo que te ordeno baka –le dijo Genkai

Se ve muy bien –dijeron Batan y Keiko

Dra. Minamino el pastel esta listo –le anuncio Murrue.

Gracias Murrue, Yusuke trae el pastel y colócalo en esa mesa –le ordeno –Y si lo tiras te ira mal –lo amenazo.

Pobre del que se case con tigo.

¿Qué dijiste? –le dijo mirándolo de forma fría lo que asusto a Yusuke

No nada, que en un momento traigo el pastel U

Pues ya te estas tardando ¬.¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin todo estaba listo y era cuestión de tiempo para que Hien llegara con Hiei y Yukina.

Ya están cerca –nos advirtió Yusuke

Apaguen las luces –ordeno Kagura –Y el que hable le ira mal.

La puerta por fin se abrió y los cuatro entraron.

¡Sorpresa! –gritamos todos.

¿Qué rayos es esto? –pregunto Hiei.

Es una fiesta Hiei-san –le respondió Fallen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

¿Qué rayos es esto? –pregunte enfadado.

Es una fiesta sorpresa Hiei-san –respondió el idiota ningen –Para celebrar tu cumpleaños y el de la hermosa Yukina-chan –dijo besando la mano de mi hermana idiota. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el deforme ahora también tengo que lidiar con otro entupido.

¡Oye déjala en paz! –le grito el deforme.

Chicos, chicos no peleen esto es una fiesta –dijo Botan.

Botan-san tiene razón esto es una fiesta, así que a ¡bailar! –dijo el estupido ningen.

Lo único que me gusto de la "fiesta", fue la comida, Hn. Jamás lo admitiré pero me encanta la comida que la loba y la anciana preparan, es casi tan deliciosa como la de mi zorro.

Bueno es momento de que les demos sus regalos –dijo la loba. ¿Otra vez pensaba en regalarme algo, Hn. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Yo voy primero –dijo el deforme –Esto es para ti Yukina –dijo dándole un ramo de rosas.

Gracias Kazuma –El idiota se sonrojo.

Esto es para ti enano –me dijo el deforme –No tuve tiempo de envolverlo –me dijo entregándome una bolsa de papel, lo mire de forma asesina -¿No lo vas a abrir?

Hn.

Que descortés –dijo y saco el contenido de la bolsa.

¿Qué demonios es esto?

Kazuma pero que idiota eres –le dijo su hermana golpeándolo.

Es un diccionario –dijo el estupido ningen tomando el libro.

Por fin solo faltaba la loba, mi padre y Kurama.

Esto es para ti, hija –dijo dándole algo envuelto en tela –Y esto es para ti, hijo –mi regalo era largo y estaba cubierto por tela también, Yukina abrió el suyo primero, revelando un adorno para el cabello, después yo abrí el mío, era una Katana nueva. Hn. El si sabe dar buenos regalos

Es mi turno –dijo la loba, ella le regalo a Yukina algo que llamo gargantilla con unas piedras que llamo diamantes y unos aretes haciendo juego, a mi me regalo dos camisas una verde oscuro y la otra negra, dijo que eran de seda china, el deforme y Yusuke pusieron cara de idiotas cuando vieron los regalos que ella nos dio.

Por ultimo y el mas importante era Kurama, el le dio a Yukina algo que llamo perfume y que a mi parecer olía bastante bien.

Te daré tu regalo esta noche –me dijo al oído, provocándome un agradable escalofrió. ¿Qué estará pensando ese Youko, la loba nos había dicho que en los últimos meses nos tediamos que abstener de tener relaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Bailamos? –le pregunto mi padre a esa loba, ella le sonrió y asintió, Hn. Eso no me gusto y menos que el deforme bailara con mi hermana.

Por fin la entupida fiesta termino y todos se largaron a sus casas.

Creí que la fiesta duraría mas pero no –dijo la loba –Hn. Apenas son las tres… tengo tiempo de hacer algunas visitas a mis pacientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

Hiei estaba en el comedor con su padre comiendo el helado flotante, Especialidad de Kagura, parece ser desde que lo probaron no puede dejar de comerlo (YoukoSaiyo: ¬.¬ Son como tu con el juego de rol, los fanficitons los juegos de computadora Lizerg-chan: U)

Bueno será mejor que lleve acabo mi plan.

Hiei –le llame lo mas dulce que pude.

¿Hn?

¿Puedes acompañarme?

Hn –dijo y se levanto de la silla para seguirme al segundo piso, a nuestra habitación y de ahí ala terraza de esta.

¿Qué es todo esto? –me pregunto viendo una mesa con velas y todo lo que se necesita para una cena romántica, un buen vino enfriándose en un cubo metálico.

Es tu regalo, tontito –le dije jugando con su nariz para luego besarlo.

Kurama, no tienes que darme nada –me dijo y me regreso el beso –Solo con tenerte es suficiente.

Le sonreí, mi lindo Hiei, lo amo tanto, era el mejor, nos sentamos a disfrutar de la cena ala luz de las velas y de la hermosa luna que era nuestra única compañía en esos momentos (Lizerg-chan: Eso es lo que ellos creen YoukoSaiyo: (Golpeándola con su mazo) Ya cállate que quitas la inspiración)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

Mi zorro lo había hecho de nuevo me había sorprendido con una cena y lo mas importante era que estábamos solo el y yo.

Mientras transcurría la cena no podía dejar de ver el hermoso rostro de mi Kitsune que se veía más hermoso con la luz de la luna.

Pero de repente, su rostro feliz cambio.

¿Kurama? –Lo llame -¿Te pasa algo? ¿Kurama?

Hi-Hiei –me dijo. Dioses estaba asustándome –Llama a Kagura… Creo que…

¡Ya van a nacer! –Escuchamos un grito y vimos que era la molesta loba –Pronto debemos llevarlo al hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hien's POV

No puedo creerlo, apenas encontré a mi hijo y ya voy a ser abuelo, Estoy tan feliz que podría brincar de la emoción.

Bueno, Hi, si tu y Hiei-san quieren entrar al quirófano, tienen que ponerse esto –nos dijo entregándonos unas cosas raras parecidas a batas, un gorro, y algo que llamo tapa bocas todo de una tela (creo que es tela) muy delgada.

Hiei –llamo Kurama a mi hijo.

Kurama –le dijo mi hijo tomándolo de la mano. Se veía muy preocupado al igual que yo.

¿Estas listo Ku-chan? –le pregunto Kagu. El afirmo.

Bueno, ¡Todos a sus lugares! –les dijo a sus ayudantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

Estoy muy nervioso, toda mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos, la soledad, la tristeza de mi vida desaparecía de mis recuerdos. Ahora mi vida estaba completa con Kurama y… Mis hijas… MIS hijas, que hermosa palabra era esa, hijas… Y lo mas importante… Hn. Es que eran el fruto del amor entre Kurama y yo, ¡Es maravilloso, y si alguien dice algo lo mato ¬¬ (Lizerg-chan: ¬ ¡QUE LINDO!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

Era increíble todo esto, pero aun así era maravilloso, Hiei estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano, se veía muy nervioso, pobre, no lo culpo, yo también estaba igual, de pronto nuestras vidas cambiarían y era algo querido y esperado por los dos.

De pronto escuchamos dos llantos y pudimos ver a mis bebes. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, ¡Estaba tan feliz!

Felicidades, son una niña y un niño muy saludables –nos dijo Kagura entregándome a mis bebes –Digan hola a papi, lindos.

Las dos estaban llorando y vaya que tenían pulmones fuertes.

Oh, no lloren, papi esta aquí –les dije y dejaron de llorar para mirarme, las dos balbucearon algo y cada una tomo un mechón de mi cabello.

¿No son hermosos Hiei? –le pregunte.

S-si… Hermosos –dijo y sonrió abiertamente.

¿Quieren cargarlos, Hiei-san, Hi? –les pregunto Kagura.

No –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Vamos es lo menos que pueden hacer –los regaño Kagura.

Pero no queramos tirarlos –le dijo Hien.

Dra. Minamino –la llamo uno de sus asistentes –Ya tenemos que llevarnos a los bebes.

Si… Bueno díganle adiós a papi y papá –dijo Kagura tomándolos entre sus brazos.

¿Adonde los llevan loba? –le pregunto Hiei enojado.

Tranquilo Hiei-san –le dijo –Solo los llevaran a asearlos, alimentarlos y a examinarlos para asegurarse que estén saludables, después los traerán de regreso.

Hn.

No te preocupes Hiei, ellos estarán bien –lo tranquilice.

Es hora de llevarte a tu habitación –me dijo Kagura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hien's POV

Los amigos de mi hijo, Yukina y yo nos encontrábamos en algo que llamaron sala de espera. Hiei estaba en la habitación de Kurama con Kagu.

¿Sr. Jigoku? –me llamo una mujer vestida de blanco y con un gorro algo extraño.

Soy yo –dije

La Dra. Minamino me pidió que los llevara a la sección de cunas para que pueda ver a sus nietos –me dijo sonriendo.

Gracias.

Acompáñeme por favor.

Si.

Abuelito quiero ir con tigo –me dijo mi pequeño nieto (Lizerg-chan: U Creo que se me olvido mencionar que Yukina y Kuwabara tuvieron un hijo YoukoSaiyo:¬¬ Solo a ti se te puede pasar Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Ya no es para tanto… Bueno el niño se llama Yukibe (No se me ocurrió otro nombre U) tiene el cabello naranja como el deforme solo que mil veces mas bonito (Kuwabara: U.U Por que siento que me odia) ojos rojos como los de Yukina y piel blanca como la de ella, bueno continuemos con la historia).

Claro pequeño

Yukina, Yuki y yo seguimos ala mujer asta un lugar donde había un vidrio y detrás de el muchos bebes.

¡Son muy lindos! –dijo mi hija cuando la mujer nos mostró a mis nietas.

¿Ellos son mis nuevos primos? –pregunto el pequeño Yuki.

Si –le respondí.

¡Que bien! –sonreí

Los mire de nuevo. Y sus pire, hojala mi linda Hina estuviera aquí para mirar a sus nietos. Se que estaría tan contenta y orgullosa como yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kurama's POV**

¿Ya han escogido algún nombre? –nos pregunto Kagura.

Mmm. ¿Qué tal Fujimi para el niño y Tsukino para la pequeña?

Me parece bien –me dijo Hien besándome en la frente.

Muy bien, así será Fujimi y Tsukino… Jigoku… Minamino –dijo anotando los nombres –Bueno los dejo mi guardia empieza en cinco minutos.

Gracias Kagura –le dije.

No tienes porque primo –dijo y salio de mi habitación.

Hiei se sentó al borde de la cama, a un lado mío.

No se si matarte o besarte… -me dijo seriamente pero aun así sonriendo –Por terminar de romper mis barreras –me dijo y luego me beso.

Te amo –le dije.

Y yo a ti Kitsune –me dijo y nos besamos con todo el amor y sentimientos que teníamos dentro.

Son hermosos –le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pasamos unos minutos tan solo viéndonos tiernamente y podríamos haber seguido así de no ser por que Murrue-san, entro ala habitación.

Hiei-sama, es hora de que se retire.

Hn. Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme que debo hacer.

Lo lamento pero Minamino-chan debe descansar –dijo Además ya es muy tarde y las horas de visita ya terminaron.

Hn. La loba me dijo que podía quedarme.

Aunque la Dra. Minamino sea la jefa de personal, hay reglas que se deben acatar y siquiera Minamino-san puede romperlas.

Hn.

Si no se va, llamare a seguridad para que lo saquen –lo amenazo.

Hiei, por favor, haz lo que te pide la enfermera –le dije mirándolo dulcemente y haciendo puchero, Hiei suspiro y salio maldiciendo a todos y a todo.

No escuche bien lo que dijo antes de azotar la puerta, pero creo que fue "Maldita anciana, idiota" y "Esa loba me va a oír"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

Estupidos hospitales ningens y sus estupidas reglas, idiotas, prohibirme a MI Hiei, el amo del dragón negro, estar con Kurama. Pero esto no se va quedar así, tengo que encontrar a esa loba y acabar con su miserable vida… Luego me encargare de la molesta anciana. Tan molesto estaba (U Por no decir furioso) que no me di cuenta por donde iba y termine chocando con alguien, lo que ocasiono que cayera sentado en el suelo.

¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA! –le grite, no estaba de humor para tratar con los Estupidos ningens (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ ¿Cuándo lo estas?)

¿Hiei-san? –era esa loba idiota y un ningen acompañándola, ambos con una data blanca (Lizerg-chan: Bata, Hiei, Bata) -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Kurama?

¡ESTARIA CON KURAMA, SI ESA ANCIANA, IDIOTA NO ME HUBIERA SACADO DE SU HABITACION –le grite, realmente estaba muy molesto.

Señor, esto es un Hos-pi-tal, aquí no puede gritar –me dijo el insecto acompañante de la loba.

¡YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA! –estaba comenzando a molestarme (Lizerg-chan y YoukoSaiyo: OoO ¿Máaas?) -¡MAS TE VALE QUE ARREGLES LAS COSAS PARA QUE PUEDA ESTAR CON KURAMA O DESTRUIRE ESTE LUGAR!

Llamare a seguridad –dijo el ningen y estuvo apunto de irse pero la loba lo detuvo.

No hay necesidad de eso, Carter ( No pude evitarlo, me encanta ER, es muy bueno se los recomiendo)

Pero Dra. Minamino, el es un peligro para los pacientes y también para el personal.

El solo quiere estar con mi primo –dijo –Se tranquilizara si lo dejamos permanecer con el, ne? –Afirme con la cabeza mas tranquilo, ¡Vaya, asta que me entienden!

Pe-pero Minako, no podemos hacer eso –dijo poniéndose nervioso, Hn. Ningen idiota –El paciente podría recaer… Además de que ya es muy tarde y debe estar durmiendo.

Hn. –ese ningen comenzaba a molestarme

Créeme mi paciente se sentirá mejor si Hiei-san pasa la noche con el.

Pe-pero –dijo más nervioso.

Conozco a Hiei-san muy poco, pero Créeme el NO aceptara un no por respuesta –el ningen suspiro con resignación –Yo asumo la responsabilidad –le dijo finalmente.

Bien como quieras Minako.

Sabia que lo verías a mi modo –dijo la loba sonriendo –Ahora, ¿Podrías llevarlo a la habitación de mi primo?

Esta bien --

Gracias… Y Hiei-san, trata de no ocasionar problemas, por favor –dijo y se alejo por el pasillo, Hn. Al menos conseguí lo que quería, estar con Kurama (Lizerg-chan y el público: ¡QUE BONITO! YoukoSaiyo: (golpeándola con una silla) (bueno al menos le vario esta vez n.nU) Ya cállense escandalosos)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kurama's POV**

Ya me habían dado de alta en el hospital, nos encontrábamos en las puertas de la casa, yo estaba en una silla de ruedas U porque según Kagura podría tener complicaciones. La verdad era que Kagura me sobreprotegía demasiado, pero se que lo hace por mi bien, creo (Lizerg-chan: Pobre de los gemelos, lo que les espera con una Tía y un padre SOBRE protectores), Kagura estaba cargando a Fujimi y Yukina a Tsukino, ya que ni Hiei ni su padre querían cargarlos por temor a tirarlos (Chichas del publico y Lizerg-chan: ¬ ¡QUE TIERNOS! Hien y Hiei: ¡Cállense escandalosas!).

Ku-chan, ve a tu habitación y descansa, yo me encargare de los gemelos –me dijo Kagura.

Estoy bien, Kagura, enserio –dije

Vamos, Kagu, Kurama ya no es un niño, deja que se encargue de sus bebes.

¿Quién es el medico aquí? ¬.¬

¿Quién es el mayor aquí?

Solo eres mayor por dos meses…

Y 536 años

No es justo, yo estuve muerta y eso no cuenta –Kagura se tranquilizo y dio un suspiro –Como sea, no quiero discutir frente a los b-e-b-e-s.

Hien sonrió complacido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola ya regrese.

Hiei: ¿Y?

Lizerg-chan: (Abrazándolo) Se que tu y Kuramita me extrañaron.

Hiei: (Tratando de sacarse) ¡SUELTAME!

Lizerg-chan: Nop.

Hiei: Suéltame…o si no…

Lizerg-chan: No te voy a soltar aunque me amenaces

Hiei: Kurama…

Kurama: Lizerg-chan suéltalo por favor

Lizerg-chan: (Con ojos en forma de corazones) Lo que tu digas Kuramita

YoukoSaiyo: Tienes que enseñarme como hacerlo. ¬.¬U

Lizerg-chan: ¡Kuramita, eres muy lindo!

Hiei: ¬¬ Hn. Loca.

YoukoSaiyo: Y no sabes cuanto --U

Lizerg-chan: Si lo admito estoy loca pero por Kuramita (Lo abraza)

YoukoSaiyo: Lo que digas… Bueno nos vemos la próxima.

Lizerg-chan: Hasta la próxima. n.n (Muy abrazada de Kurama)

**Próximo cap Capitulo: 12 La paternidad y el peligro de una mujer celosa.**


	12. La paternidad y el youkai de hielo

**Capitulo 12: La paternidad.**

Hikawa se encontraba meditando bajo el gran árbol del patio principal del templo.

-Hikawa-O Sensei –Aquella voz lo saco de su trance.

-¿Si Mizuno? –dijo sin abrir los ojos pala mirar a quien lo llamaba.

-Los gemelos han nacido ya.

-¿Enserio? –le pregunto con un claro tono alegre en su voz -¿Y sabes como están ellos y Kurama?

-Los tres están en perfectas condiciones Sensei.

-Me da gusto saberlo.

Silencio…

-Hikawa-Sama.

-¿Si?

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿No piensa ir a visitar a los gemelos?

-No –dijo tristemente.

-Pero son los hijos de Hiei-sama y como su abuelo usted… -se detuvo al notar que el Youko la miraba atentamente –Lo siento Hikawa-sama –se disculpo –No quise ser entrometida.

-No, tienes razón –dijo mientras se levantaba –Por favor dile a Kuni y Mizu que necesito verlos.

-Si –dijo la joven y se dirigió a cumplir con la orden del O Sensei Gran maestro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Kurama se encontraba en la habitación de los gemelos, ambos, lloraban a todo pulmón, y la verdad es que el pelirrojo no tenia mucha experiencia con cuidando niños y mucho menos gemelos.

-Tranquila Tsukino –le dijo mientras intentaba darle el biberón, pero la pequeña no cooperaba en lo absoluto –Por favor come mi amor –le dijo ala pequeña

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hiei entrando ala habitación, después de regresar del Makai y cele notaba muy cansado.

-Hola Hiei –dijo el pelirrojo con voz cansada.

Hiei no le respondió, pues su atención estaba centrada en Fujimi, quien se encontraba en su cuna, y vaya que tenia si tenia unos muy potentes pulmones -¿Podrías alimentar a Fujimi por favor?

Hiei afirmo con la cabeza y con cuidado tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, quien, tan pronto tubo el biberón frente a el comenzó a comer.

-Tsukino por favor come algo –dijo Kurama con preocupación –No entiendo porque no quiere comer

-¿Crees que este enferma? –le pregunto Hiei, preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto una voz desde la puerta.

-Kagura, gracias a Inari llegaste –dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al ama de los vientos –Tsukino no quiere comer –le dijo **MUY** preocupado

Kagura se acerco a Kurama y too ala bebe entre sus brazos, quien, tan pronto tubo el biberón frente a ella, comenzó a comer.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? O.o –pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-A veces los bebes no comen si no se sienten cómodos –dijo mirando ala bebe con ternura –Mi… Hijo… hacia lo mismo –dijo con tristeza.

-Kagura…

-Estoy bien n.n

-Pero…

-Se ven cansados, vayan a dormir, yo me ocupare de los bebes.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga jovencito, ve a descansar –le dijo –Aun necesitas descansar de la operación y Hiei-san también –dijo al ver al Jagashin profundamente dormido con Fujimi en brazos.

-Bien, gracias n.nU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura regresaba del súper mercado después de realizar las compras de la semana cuando se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver en la puerta principal de su casa.

-Hola hija –dijo Hikawa sonriéndole.

-Hikawa… -dijo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine… -No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kagura lo arrastro dentro de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡¿Estas loco! –le grito -¡¿Quieres que mis vecinos te vean!

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hija –Kagura suspiro.

-Olvídalo –le dijo –En todo caso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarlos –le respondió -¿Dónde esta tu hermano y mi nieto? ¿Dónde están los gemelos?

-Hien salio con Hiei-san y no tengo idea de adonde fueron y los gemelos deben estar durmiendo o con Kurama.

-Me gustaría verlos.

-Como quieras…

-¿Cuándo nacieron?

-Hace tres semanas, en el cumpleaños de Hiei-san.

-Ya veo –dijo con tristeza

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, es solo que esa fecha siempre me trae tristes recuerdos, después de todo fue cuando te marchaste de mi lado, hija

-¿No te vas a poner sentimental, ne? ¬-¬

-No.

-Bien… -dijo –Solo déjame guardar esto en el congelado e iremos a ver a los gemelos –dijo mientras metía los galones de helado al congelador (Lizerg-chan: n.nU no hace falta decir para quien son), en eso Kurama entro ala cocina.

-Ah Kurama –saludo la ama de los vientos -¿Recuerdas a Hikawa-Sensei?

-Si, gusto en verlo Hikawa-sama –saludo el pelirrojo cortésmente.

-El gusto es mío Kurama-chan –le respondió el Kitsune Sensei.

-¿Es hora del biberón de los bebes?

-Si.

-Déjame ayudarte Ku-chan

-Si gracias Kagura n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikawa tenia en los brazos a los dos gemelos, quienes jugaba, cada uno con uno de los mechones de cabello del Youko Sensei, a los gemelos parecía agradarles el Kitsune Sensei, pues, cada vez que este se alejaba de ellos, estos comenzaban a llorar, al poco rato ambos se durmieron y el Youko los coloco en sus respectivas cunas.

-Duerman bien chibis n.n –dijo sonriéndoles.

Hikawa volteo a ver a Kurama, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido en la mecedora, el Kitsune de mas edad sonrió, el tenia experiencia cuidando niños, había criado a Hien y Kagura desde la tierna edad de tres años, aunque le hubiese gustado tenerlos desde su nacimiento.

El Youko Sensei se acerco a Kurama y con sumo cuidado lo levanto en brazos, para llevarlo a su habitación, lo acostó en la cama y le quito los zapatos, lo cubrió con las sabanas.

-Duerme bien pequeño –le dijo el Youko para luego dirigirse ala cocina, la casa estaba vacía, Hien y Hiei aun no regresaban y Kagura había salido a atender una emergencia.

-¿Qué seria bueno preparar? –se pregunto así mismo.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, Hikawa iba abrir pero recordó lo de su cola y orejas, entonces utilizo un poco de su Yoki para tomar l apariencia de un ningen, abrio la puerta encontrándose con…

-Fallen-chan –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Hi-Hi-Ka-Wa-Sa-Ma O/O –dijo sorprendido -¿Q-que hace aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mis bisnietos n-n

-¿E-esta Ka-Kagura? O/O

-No, salio a atender una emergencia.

-¿Y-y Kurama?

-Esta durmiendo –le dijo tranquilamente -¿Por qué no pasa?

-Eh, si gracias O/O

Ambos se sentaron en el gran y confortable sofá del living.

-Mi hija preparo té –dijo el Kitsune -¿No desea un poco? n-n

-N-no gracias n/n –le respondió -¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Iba a preparar el almuerzo –dijo tranquilamente para luego sonreír un tanto apenado –Pero la verdad es que desconozco como funcionan muchas de las cosas que se encuentran en la cocina.

-S-si qui-quiere yo le a-ayudo n/n

-Gracias n-n

Kurama, Hiei su padre, Kagura, Fallen y Hikawa se encontraban sentados ala mesa disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo.

-Esto esta delicioso Hikawa-Sensei –dijo Hien

-Gracias, pero el crédito es de Fallen-chan –dijo el Youko sonriendo dulcemente.

-E-eso no es verdad Hikawa-sama O/O

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte Youko? –le dijo Hiei fríamente ¬-¬

-Hiei –lo regaño el pelirrojo

-Una Semana… Es lo máximo que puedo permanecer fuera del templo –dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Hn

Hikawa sonrió, Hiei se parecía mucho a su pequeña Kagura, a pesar de que no compartían ningún laso de sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama y Hikawa se encontraban en la habitación de los gemelos, cambiándole los pañales.

-Hikawa-sama, no es necesario que me ayude –le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Por mi no hay problema –le dijo devolviéndole el gesto –Al contrario, me alegra poder hacerlo… Es algo que me hubiese gustado hacer con mis hijos o con mi nieto –dijo tristemente.

-Lo siento Hikawa-sama, yo…

-Por favor, solo dime Hikawa, después de todo también eres mi nieto n-n

Kurama le sonrió agradecido.

-Ku-chan, mi tía y Shuichii han venido a verte a ti y a los gemelos –dijo Kagura entrando ala habitación.

-¿Podría ayudarme con Tsukino por favor? –pidió el pelirrojo al Youko, este asintió y sonrió.

Los tres bajaron ala sala, en donde se encontraba Shiori y su hijastro, esperándolos.

Shiori, al ver al Youko Sensei, se asusto y mas al ver a su pequeña nieta en sus largos brazos, pero pronto el miedo se convirtió en fascinación, al ver como la criatura se movía tan elegante y graciosamente y también al sentir el aura pacifica que este Expedia.

-Madre, Shuichii, que gusto en verlos –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndoles encantadoramente –Les presento a Hikawa.

-Es un placer conocerlo –dijo Shuichii sonriendo –Soy Shuichii el hermano menor de Shuichii (Lizerg-chan: o ¿Por qué Togashi-sama los llamaría igual, que confusión)

-El placer es mío Shuichii-chan n-n –dijo -¿Y cual es su nombre mi lady?

-Soy Shiori Minamino.

-Un hermoso nombre para una mujer tan hermosa –Shiori se sonrojo ante al las palabras del Youko.

-Gracia –dijo la mujer

-Es un honor conocer a la mujer que cuido a mi hija –le dijo el Kitsune.

-¿Hija? –pregunto Shiori confundida.

-Hikawa nos crió a mi y a Hien como sus hijos –explico Kagura.

-Ah, entiendo n-n

-Le agradezco mucho haber cuidado de mi cachorra, es algo que jamás podré pagarle.

-No diga eso, Minako es mi sobrina y no podía dejarla sola después de que sus… padres murieron.

-Aun así…

La pequeña Tsukino se removió entre los brazos del Kitsune Sensei y comenzó a llorar, siendo imitada por su hermano.

-Parece que ya tienen hambre –dijo el Youko sonriéndoles.

-Si –dijo Shiori mirando a sus dos pequeños nietecitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos y todo era muy tranquilo, tanto que incluso Hikawa y sus hijos habían comenzado a olvidar el peligro que representaba Souhi, El Kitsune Sensei era muy querido por los dos pequeños quienes lo llamaban abuelito Hikawa (Lizerg-chan: ¬ que tiernos!)

-¡Tía Kagura! –exclamaron los dos gemelos al unísono –Nos da gusto que estes en casa.

-¿Nos trajiste algo? –pregunto Fujimi.

-Hn, creo que los estoy mal acostumbrando.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Dónde están sus padres y el cascarrabias de su abuelo? –es pregunto mientras los levantaba en brazos.

-Otouchan esta con tía Yukina –dijo Tsukino refiriéndose a Kurama

-Y Otousama se encuentra con mi abuelo entrenando en el patio –dijo Fujimi.

-Hm, esos dos no se cansan nunca.

-Hola Kagura –saludo Kurama.

-Kagura-san me da gusto verla –saludo la Koorime cordialmente.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Yukina-chan.

-Tía Kagura, vamos a jugar –le dijo Tsukino.

-¡Si! –apoyo Fujimi.

-Dejen que su tia descanse niños –les pidió Kurama.

-ah –dijeron al unísono u.u

-Ya se, ¿Qué les parece si salimos esta nuche a comer en su lugar favorito? –les dijo el ama de los vientos –Yo invito n.n

-¡¡¡¡Si!

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hien al escuchar el escandalo en la sala.

-¡Abuelito, Otousan, tía Kagura nos llevara a comer fuera! –dijo la pequeña Tsukino.

-Hn –resoplo Hiei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que venir a este lugar? –gruño Hiei.

-Porque a los mellizos les gusta –le dijo Kurama tratando de tranquilizarlo n.nU

-Hn.

Los mellizos habían escogido un restaurante para niños, con juegos y gran cantidad de diversión… ¿La razón del enfado de Hiei?... n.nU Ya se lo imaginaran, el lugar estaba repleto por pequeños ningen y sus padres.

-Hn. Odio este lugar –dijo Hiei entre dientes

-¡Tsukino vamos a jugar! –dijo Fujimi animadamente.

-¡Si!

-Esperen, antes de que se vayan, ¿Qué van a querer de comer? –es pregunto la loba.

-¡Pizza! –exclamo Fujimi.

-¡Nieve dulce! –exclamo Tsukino, Hiei sonrió ante esto (n.n De tal palo, tal astillo)

-Bien, vayan a jugar –les dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Siii!

-Pero no se alejen mucho –les pidio Hiei preocupado (Chicas del publico: que lindo! ¬)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cinco youkais adultos se sentaron en una de las mesas del restaurante, mientras los pequeños jugaban, un niño de cabello castaño, ojos azules y vestido con un pantaloncillo corto color crema y una playera azul se acerco a Tsukino. (Lizerg-chan: Pobre niño no sabe lo que le espera n-nU)

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

-Jigoku Tsukino –dijo la pequeña -¿Y tu?

-Me llamo Hiro Kambara, mucho gusto.

-Tsukino –la llamo su hermano -¿Quién es el?

-Hermano, te presento a Hiro Kambara –dijo –Hiro-kun, el es mi hermano Fujimi

-Mucho gusto –dijo el pequeño ningen dándole la mano.

-Igualmente… Tsukino, es mejor que nos vayamos ya con nuestros padres.

-Si

-Con que aquí estaban chibis –dijo Kagura quien estaba acompañada por Hiei.

-Tía, Otousan –dijo Tsukino

-Ya llego la comida, vamos o se enfriara –dijo Kagura.

Hiro miraba a los dos demonios con miedo ya que, Tanto Hiei como Kagura lo miraban de forma asesina

-Y-yo me retiro –dijo Hiro alejándose como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Otousan, Tía! –se quejo Tsukino –Lo hicieron de nuevo.

-¿Qué hicimos? –preguntaron al unísono O.O

-Asustaron al ningen –dijeron los dos pequeños.

-Hn.

-Hay bueno no lo tomen a mal chibis n.nU

-¬-¬

-n.nU

-Hn. ¬.¬U

-Mejor vamos a comer antes de que se enfrie –dijo Kagura sudando gotita.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio –dijo Tsukino alejándose junto a su hermano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grito de furia inundo los rincones del lúgubre castillo, las paredes de hielo emitían luz propia, dándola un brusco constaste entre un pasillo y otro, el castillo entero estaba en silencio, pues todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón, el lugar estaba decorado majestuosamente, creando una atmósfera casi mística, digna de un rey, y ahí, sentado en el terrorífico trono creado únicamente por hielo, se encontraba una criatura con forma humana, sus ojos alargados y hermosamente rasgados eran azules (pupila e iris), delineados delicadamente en negro, vestía una túnica blanca, adornada con un cinturón azul cielo, sus blancos brazos (mas bien pálidos) estaban desnudos, su cabello caía largo sobre su espalda y estaba amarado con una cinta blanca.

El demonio continuo maldiciendo largo rato, mientras sus subordinados youkais temían por el enfado de su señor, hasta que las puertas se abrieron escandalosamente dejando ver a un joven alto de largo cabello verde, ojos del mismo color, vestia un traje de combate ligero.

-Souhi –hablo el recién llegado

-¿Qué quieres Senpu? –le dijo molesto el rey de los hielos eternos.

-Veo que tus inútiles sirvientes no han sido capaces de encontrar el tesoro, ne? –dijo con tono de superioridad –Que patéticos.

-Mas vale que estes aquí por algo importante o si no… -lo amenazo.

-Tranquilo, gran dios –dijo en tono sinico –Estoy aquí para ayudarle… Como lo prometí.

-Habla…

-Primero lo primero… Quiero lo que acordamos…

-¡No eres nadie para imponerte a Souhi-sama –dijo uno de los Youkais, Senpu le sonrió con descaro

-Se te pagara lo acordado y mas… -Senpu sonrió –Ahora dime lo que sabes.

-Bien… El tesoro… El Kedakkaki Eien No Inori a tomado la forma de dos seres vivos.

-¡¿Qué! –exclamo Souhi

El salón se lleno de murmullos ante la noticia.

-¡Silencio! –ordeno el rey de los hielos -¿Sabes quienes son y en donde se encuentran?

-No… Solo se que se encuentran en el Ningenkai y que nacieron de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, un Youko y un Youkai de fuego medio Koorime…

-¡¿Qué!... ¿Cómo que medio Koorime?... eso lo convertiría en…

-El niño prohibido del Makai –finalizo Senpu –Y no solo eso… Hien, el amo del fuego y Kagura el ama de los vientos están con ellos.

-Eso es imposible… Yo mismo acabe con ellos –dijo Souhi.

-Parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo –se burlo.

-Hm

-No te preocupes –dijo –Yo terminar lo que dejaste pendiente –dijo con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hien se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, mirándose al espejo, dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos un segundo para luego abrirlos y se quito la mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, rebelando una cicatriz… La cicatriz que le había echo Souhi con su espada antes de… bueno no tenia caso revivir el pasado.

-¿Sigues lamentándote por el pasado? –Aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo encontrándose con Kagura quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, al verla, rápidamente se coloco la mascara en su lugar, Kagura suspiro.

-Baka, no tienes que hacer eso –Hien bajo la mirada.

-Es mi deshonra si yo…

-¡No digas tonterias! –le grito –No había nada que ninguno de lo dos pudiera hacer, ambos estábamos debilitados por la batalla que tuvimos antes.

-Pero..

-Hi… ¿Crees que si Hiei-san hubiera sido criado con nosotros habria conocido a Kurama?

-Yo… No lose… jamas había pensado en eso…

-¨Por supuesto que no baka, recuerda que no se nos tiene permitido salir del templo sin autorización es poco, no era imposible que ellos dos se conocieran en esas sirciusntancias

Silencio Sepulcral.

-El Sensei nos esta esperando –dijo Kagura antes de salir de la habitación de su amigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: n.n Bueno aquí termina el cap 12 espero que les gustara y perdon por el SUPER retraso, bueno nos vemos


	13. El origen de la oracion eterna

**Capitulo 13.- El origen del ****Kedakkaki Eien no Inori **

Kagura se encontraba en la sala de descanso del Hospital en el que trabajaba.

-Minako…. –la llamo su compañero quien la había asistido en el parto de Kurama

-Hola John –saludo de forma distraída

-¿Te pasa algo Minako?

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… Para empezar –dijo el medico sudando gotita –Le estas poniendo sal a tu café

-¿Eh? –la loba reacciono y miro lo que hacia –K'so

-¿Sucede algo en tu casa? –le pregunto sentándose en frente de ella –Tienes problemas con tu… Sobrino –dijo refiriéndose a Hiei

Kagura le sonrió, desde que John Carter llego a Japón, se habían hecho grandes amigos, tanto así que la loba, ama de los vientos, se había atrevido a contarle su verdadera identidad, su vida pasada y el como un hombre había llegado a embarazarse, su relación con Hien, todo.

-No, no tengo problemas con Hiei-san

-¿Entonces con tu hermano?

-¿Entonces? –Kagura no le respondió –Esta bien, si no quieres decirme yo…

-Es sobre… Mi padre

Carter la miro como esperando que continuara.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que… Pronto será su cumpleaños y bueno… No se que regalarle.

-Pues, ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

-Meditar, meditar, meditar y meditar…

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no le regalas uno de esos cojines de meditación?

-No, el Templo esta repleto de esas cosas… -dijo para luego poner un gesto gracioso

-¿Y si le haces una fiesta? –dijo el medico animadamente –Supongo que ustedes no celebran sus cumpleaños.

-En cierta forma tienes razón –le respondió la loba.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues antes de que la ambición de Souhi traspasara las fronteras, el cumpleaños del O Sensei se celebraba por todo el reino, incluso los reyes de los reinos aledaños enviaban sus presentes y felicitaciones

-Eso debe haber sido digno de verse

-Si…

-Se me ocurre algo –dijo haciendo que Kagura lo mirara –Te ayudare a planear una fiesta para el, el problemas es que tu me dijiste que el rara la vez deja su templo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Mizu y Kuni lo convencieron de que viniera a vernos –le comento la loba –Llegara hoy, tal vez ya este en casa

-Entonces manos ala obra n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El la casa Minamino, los dos pequeños de la casa se encontraban jugando en el jardín mientras eran vigilados por su **SOBRE **protector (Lizerg-chan: n-nU y eso se queda corto) padre

-A que no me atrapas –dijo Fujimi mientras era perseguido por su hermana

-No corras

Los gemelos continuaron jugando a perseguirse el uno al otro por un largo rato

-Hola mis pequeños –dijo una dulce voz, los gemelos miraron a quien les hablaba encontrándose con el Kitsune maestro

-¡¡Abuelito! –dijeron ambos y se abrazaron a el.

-¿Cómo han estado chibis? n-n

-Bien –dijeron al unísono

-Me da gusto.

-Abuelito, ¿Por qué no haz venido a vernos? –pregunto el pequeño Fujimi mirando al Youko con ojos de cachorrito hambriento, perdido, y abandonado en una noche fría y tormentosa (XD)

-Es que ya no nos quieres? –pregunto Tsukino imitando a su hermano

Al zorro maestro séle partió el corazón

-No mis niños –dijo el mayor colocándose ala altura de los dos pequeños –Ustedes son una de las cosas mas valiosas en mi vida, los amo demasiado mis angelitos –les dijo sonriéndoles –Por supuesto que a ti también nieto –dijo al sentir la presencia de Hiei tras el.

Hiei desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado por las palabras del Youko.

-¿Qué haces aquí youko?

-Tu papá y tu tía me pidieron que viniera –dijo el youko con ternura.

-Hn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikawa se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa junto a los pequeños que le hacían infinidad de preguntas, las cuales, el youko respondía con una sonrisa y mirada de orgullo de abuelo

-Chibis, dejen que Hikawa-sama descanse –dijo la voz de Kurama mientras dejaba en la mesa de centro una bandeja con te y algunas golosinas.

-No me molesta mi niño –le dijo el demonio mayor –Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta mi nieto? –pregunto refiriéndose a Hiei.

-Otousama, fue a ver a Mukuro-sama –le respondió Fujimi

-Ya veo –dijo tranquilamente

Silencio…

-Abuelito Hikawa –hablo la pequeña Tsukino interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Dime mi pequeña

-Verdad que te vas a quedar mas tiempo esta vez –le pregunto la pequeña haciendo ojitos de cachorrito

-Verdad que si –dijo Fujimi imitando a su hermana.

-Mis pequeños –dijo el youko mayor, cargando a los dos niños –Nada me gustaría mas que quedarme con ustedes para siempre… -dijo –Demo… No puedo… -los dos pequeños bajaron la mirada con tristeza, lo que le partió el corazón al zorro maestro (Lizerg-chan: XD chantajistas YoukoSaiyo: (mirando a Lizerg-chan) ¬¬ a quien me recordara? Lizerg-chan: Cof, cof)

-Pero… Me quedare una semana

-¡Si! –dijeron los dos al unísono

-Vamos hermano, hay que decirle a Tía Kagura –dijo la niña

-Y también a Abuelito Hien

Los dos gemelos se separaron del abrazo de Hikawa y se fueron corriendo en busca de los dos amos.

-Siempre que usted viene mis dos pequeños se ponen contentos –comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo –Al igual que Hiei

-Yo también me siento muy feliz cuando vengo aquí –dijo el Sensei –Pues, puedo estar con mis queridos hijos, mi nieto y su familia

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, Hikawa se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo quería decirle algo.

-¿Pasa algo pequeño? –le pregunto Kitsune mayor

-Eh… Bueno yo…. Quisiera… Preguntarle algo…

-Claro, lo que quieras pequeño –dijo sonriendo -¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Bueno…. Yo… Los gemelos han sido lo mejor en mi vida… Al igual que Hiei… Pero

Hikawa le sonrió con comprensión teniendo una cierta idea de a donde quería llegar el pelirrojo con su pregunta.

-Quieres saber el origen del tesoro –no lo preguntaba… lo afirmaba.

-Si… -el zorro maestro le sonrió con ternura –Quiero saber como fue creado el tesoro, porque nos Eligio a Hiei y a mi para nacer y tener forma física

-Veras pequeño –Comenzó a hablar el O Sensei Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Makai y Ningenkai eran uno solo, el caos y la desolación gobernaban…

-La primera era de oscuridad –interrumpió inconcientemente.

-Si n-n –le respondió el Kitsune –En esa época no existía nada… Solo tristeza, desolación y muerte… Asta que, la diosa la esperanza y El dios de la humanidad, cansados de esto, crearon a cuatro bestias para que les ayudaran, El tigre nacido de la tierra, La tortuga quien había sido creada de las aguas , el dragón, señor de los vientos y por ultimo, el Fénix, el ave inmortal capaz de renacer de sus cenizas, con las cuatro bestias de su lado, los dos dioses se dieron ala tarea de llevar luz y esperanza, separando al Makai del Ningenkai y creando una línea divisoria, después, llevaron vida alas plantas, bosques, selvas, dieron agua potable, calor y aire fresco, haciendo que el ningenkai cambiara por completo, sin embargo, estos regalos tenían un precio a pagar –dijo Hikawa –Y eso era que por siempre debían oraran.

-¿Por eso se llama Kedakkaki Eien no Inori?

-Así es

-¿Y como llego a sus manos?

-Veras… Después de muchos siglos, ambos dioses se fundieron en una pequeña joya, cuyo inmenso poder quedo a merced de quien pudiera obtenerla –explico –Se desataron incontables batallas por obtenerla, youkais contra Ninges, ningens contra ningens y youkais contra youkais, incluso, hermanos contra hermanos –dijo –Todo para obtener la joya que, no solo los haría invencibles, también... Prácticamente inmortales…

Hikawa hizo una pausa para mirar a Kurama

-Finalmente –Retomo la conversación el O Sensei –Los dioses, cansados de tanta destrucción sin sentido, intervinieron… Eligiendo a un guardián, el primer O Sensei, un sabio en todo el sentido de la palabra, a el se le encomendó el cuidado del tesoro, para esto, se le dio el poder del el fuego azul –dijo mientras encendía una pequeña llamita de fuego azul en la palma de su garra –El fuego de los dioses, también las bestias contribuyeron, entregándole sus dones a el y a sus cuatro estudiantes quieres fueron llamados los amos…

-¿Asi fue como llego el tesoro a sus manos?

-Si

-Y como… ¿Por qué decidió que la familia de Fallen cuidara del tesoro?

--No fue mi decisión pequeño

-¿Ah no, entonces, ¿Quién?

-Fue decisión del mismo Kedakkaki Eien no Inori

-Pero, ¿Por qué quiso nacer?

-El origen del Kedakkaki Eien no Inori a causa del final de la era oscura –dijo el Kitsune –Es por esa misma razón que tomo forma en Fujimi y Tsukino.

-Eso quiere decir que mis pequeños… Algún día… ¿Ellos tendrán que luchar?

.Se que como padre es difícil –hablo el O Sensei en tono tierno –Pero nosotros solo estamos para enseñarles, ayudarles a crecer, el destino que ellos tomen, será porque los hemos educado de la mejor manera

-Tiene razón –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

_Continuara…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno por fin terminamos!

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ ya era hora no te soportaba mas

Lizerg-chan: T-T Saiyo eres mala

YoukoSaiyo: Ya vas a empezar u-u

Lizerg-chan: Buaaaaaa

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno… nos vemos, adios


	14. El Ama de los vientos y la youko

**Capitulo 13.1.- La ama de los vientos y la estudiante de fuego… Parte I**

Kurama se encontraba acostado en su cama, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Hiei, la casa entera estaba en silencio, pues los pequeños y los dos youkais mayores habían salido a ver una película para darle algo de intimidad ala pareja, lo que era agradable, pues desde que los dos pequeños habían nacido no habían tenido tiempo para los dos y no era que no amaran a esos pequeños que habían sido el regalo de los dioses, era solo que de vez en vez les gustaría tener un tiempo para ellos, como en el pasado, era por eso que Kagura se los había llevado de paseo junto con su hermano, dándole a la pareja la tan anhelada oportunidad de estar solos… Al menos por unas cuantas horas.

Parecía perfecto pero había solo un pequeño problema…

-¿Crees que estén bien? –pregunto Hiei por décima vez en 7 minutos.

-Si Hiei no te preocupes, tu padre y Kagura cuidaran bien de ellos –le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Hn, Juro que si esa lobo y mi padre no cuidan bien a Tsukino y Fujimi me las pagaran –gruño por lo bajo

-Hiei... No te preocupes Kagura tiene experiencia con niños –dijo para luego besarlo en los labios –Ahora solo relájate.

Kurama deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa negra que el koorime traía puesta, desbrochando los botones uno a uno.

Hiei sonrió ante esto, en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenían intimidad y francamente el koorime muchas veces estuvo apunto de arrancarle la ropa a Kurama en incontables ocasiones, pero se había abstenido por que no deseaba que sus pequeños los descubrieran en pleno acto.

Kurama estaba arriba de Hiei, rozando su pecho desnudo con el de Hiei enviado a sus cuerpos deliciosas sensaciones, el pelirrojo fue bajando por el pecho de Hiei, asta llegar a una de sus rosadas tetillas, comenzando a lamerla, darle delicados mordiscos y besarla, mientras que torturaba ala otra con su mano, una vez se canso de esta se dirigió ala siguiente, arrancándole gemido tras gemido al youkai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: A pedido de ustedes mis queridos fans yo narrare lo siguiente n-n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikawa se encontraba bajo el gran árbol meditando como solía hacerlo cuando una hermosa Kitsune (si mis adorados fans soy yo n.n), El kitsune maestro abrió los ojos para ver ala youko.

-Saiyo… -dijo Hikawa mientras se ponía de pie –Me alegro que estés de vuelta –dijo –Dime, ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Al parecer ese tonto de Souhi se ha enterado de la existencia de Fujimi y Tsukino –esto hizo que la mirada de Hikawa se entristeciera.

-Por favor Saiyo, dile a los amos que necesito verlos.

-Como diga Hikawa-sensei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama gimió al ser embestido una y otra vez por Hiei, haciéndolo gozar de el mas increíble de los placeres,

-Hi-Hiei ahhh…

-Mmmm… Kurama… Te ahhh amo

Finalmente los dos llegaron al clímax, el ojirrojo se derramo dentro de Kurama y el pelirrojo lo hizo entre los vientres de ambos.

Hiei se dejo caer sobre Kurama, exhausto, quedándose dormidos los dos al poco rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos días después, Hikawa se encontraba en compañía de los amos, por supuesto, los estudiantes mas destacados de cada elemento también estábamos ahí.

-Hace poco descubrí que Souhi tiene a su servicio a un mercenario, pero no pude averiguar su identidad –dijo la mas hermosa de todos, o sea yo mera n-n (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Y dices que mi ego es enorme YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ no molestes) –Pero si pude averiguar que fue el quien descubrió que el tesoro ahora a tomado forma en Tsukino y Fujimi.

-Si ese mercenario a sido capaz de traspasar nuestras defensas sin que nos demos cuenta, será capaz de apoderarse de Tsukino-sama y Fujimi-sama en nuestras narices –dijo Kaze, un joven youkai de alas negras y apariencia de ave, era el estudiante de la ama de los vientos.

-Seria mas conveniente que Kuni y yo nos uniéramos a Kagura-sama y Hien-sama en la labor de proteger a los gemelos –dijo Mizu.

-Si hiciéramos eso… Pondríamos en peligro a nuestro territorio –dije yo.

-Entonces… Saiyo –hablo el gran maestro –Tu iras con Kagura y Hien.

-Mmm, Kagura y yo bajo el mismo techo –dije relamiéndome los labios –Esto será interesante

-Saiyo… Recuerda que esto será una misión y no un viaje de placer –dijo Hien –Así que espero que controles tus instintos.

-Hm, esta bien –dije un tanto resignada, solo un poquito.

-Entre tanto –hablo el O Sensei –Mizuno, Kaze y Tenchi se unirán a sus maestros en la vigilancia.

-Bien –respondieron ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se encontraba en el patio con sus dos pequeños, pero esta vez no era para jugar, sino entrenándolos.

-Pero que tierno te vez –ronronee haciendo que el se sonrojara.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí zorra hentai?! –le grito Hiei por lo que sus hijos parpadearon confundidos

-Saiyo por favor compórtate –hablo el amo de fuego… que por si no lo había dicho antes, por que admitámoslo, Lyz no me dejaba…. PAPACIOTO, en fin continuemos con la historia n.n

-Otousan –hablo la pequeña mientras lo jalaba de su ropa para que le hiciera caso -¿Qué significa Hentai? –pregunto inocentemente lo que hizo que tanto como los dos amos como Hiei se quedaran de una pieza.

-Si Otousama, ¿Qué es Hentai?

-¡Vez lo que ocasionas baka kitsune! –me grito el medio koorime

-Yo fui yo la que dijo la palabra Hentai amorcito –dijo como si nada, además esos mocosos ya estaban en edad para saberlo (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No tienen ni 7 años soy muy chicos para saber tus perversiones YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ son en parte youko por tanto ya deberían saberlo ¬¬)

-Dígannos –dijeron los niños al unísono.

-Eh… Fujimi… Tsukino… -hablo Hien sudando gotita.

-El primero que llegue ala cocina tendrá doble ración de mi nieve dulce flotante –termino Kagura quien también sudaba gotita.

-¡¡¡¡SI!!! –exclamaron los pequeños para luego salir corriendo rumbo ala cocina.

-Bien hecho Kagu -.-U

-Por lo menos se olvidaran de eso… Al menos por un rato -.-U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el Makai, Hikawa se encontraba arredilado frente a una solitaria tumba en el la cual estaba rodeada por un campo de hermosas flores, el kitsune tenia las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados orando.

-Tanto tiempo… Hikawa… -dijo una voz tras el kitsune quien se encontraba

-No esperaba verte nuevamente –dijo el kitsune levantándose para encarar a quien le llamaba.

-Veo que los años te han sentado bastante bien –dijo el youkai –Estas mas hermoso

-Gracias… -dijo mirándolo si expresión alguna –Dime…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy hace siglos… dijo –Mi padre, y nuestros dos compañeros murieron a manos de Souhi –le recordó –Solo he venido ha rendir tributo a los caídos… Como tu.

El kitsune lo miro por unos segundos para luego volver a orar frente ala tumba.

Silencio…

-Eres el espía de Souhi –no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Porque ni siquiera Souhi puede pasar entre los mundos sin que lo sepamos… Solo un controlador del viento puede hacerlo, claro solo uno muy poderoso como lo fue el antiguo amo del viento

-Me conoces bastante bien –dijo para luego obligarlo a levantarse -¿Por qué ocultas parte de tu hermoso rostro?

El youkai se acerco aun mas para luego unir sus labios a los del kitsune en un beso que este no respondió y de un solo movimiento, el youkai le quito la parte superior de las túnicas dejando al descubierto su bien formando pecho.

-Eres sumamente hermoso mi pequeño –dijo mientras lo tocaba descaradamente.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? –le pregunto

-¿No te lo imaginas? –le dijo en tono sensual –Hacerte mió nuevamente, ¿Recuerdas toda las noches que pasábamos juntos? ¿Cómo gemías mientras estabas debajo de mi?

-eso fue hace siglos…. Éramos jóvenes y no sabíamos controlar nuestros instintos… Es diferente ahora.

El youkai dejo escapar una risa sonora.

-Vaya, un youko que va en contra de su naturaleza lujuriosa, eso si es gracioso.

-Soy el líder del templo que se encarga de proteger la seguridad del Kedakkaki Eien no Inori por tanto se me prohíbe tener esa clase de relaciones.

-Oh vamos Hikawa, incluso mi padre tuvo amantes cuando se convirtió en líder del templo.

-Lo que nuestro Sensei haya hecho o dejado de hacer no era algo que fuera de nuestra incumbencia.

El youko se agacho para recoge su túnica y colocársela de nuevo.

-Me retiro por ahora –dijo el youkai –Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos… serás mió

Un pequeño remolino de viento cubrió el cuerpo del youkai asta hacerlo desaparecer.

-Nos veremos pronto… Senpu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el ningenkai…

-Te vez muy bien con esa ropa –me dijo Kurama sonriendo

Me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, traía puesto una mini falda blanca, un polo del mismo, mis hombros estaban al descubierto, mi cabello estaba suelto, había ocultado mi cola y orejas con mi youki para ser hacerme pasar por un ningen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura se encontraba en la sala de descanso del hospital junto a Carter quien leía una carta que había recibido de sus amigos de Norteamérica.

-Vaya… Parece que las cosas han cambiado bastante en mi antiguo hogar –dijo el pelinegro dejando a un lado la carta.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a Japón?

Carter negó con la cabeza.

-Los cambios son normales…. Todos cambian… Yo he cambiado –dijo sonriendo –Antes de venir aquí no creía que las cosas sobrenaturales existieran –dijo –Pero mírame ahora incluso mi mejor amiga es de naturaleza sobrenatural –El ama de los vientos le sonrió –Cambiando de tema… ¿Esta todo listo para el cumpleaños de tu "Otousan"?

-Por desgracia ese zorro tuvo que regresar al Makai antes de lo previsto –dijo suspirando.

-¿Problemas?

-Lo mismo de siempre

Silencio…

-Pronto será el festival de los cerezos en flor…. –fue Carter quien rompió el silencio

-Si…

-Minako yo….

-Minamino-san –dijo un hombre de edad madura entrando ala sala de descanso –Que bueno que la encuentro, venga, necesito de su ayuda

-Esta bien Fuyirama –dijo la loba –John terminaremos nuestra conversación después, ¿si?

-Esta bien –dijo resignado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Queridas y estimadas lectoras de aquí en adelante yo retomo la narración de la historia n.n

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que estas celosa de mi arrebatadora belleza y mi gran carisma

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Si aja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama, Hien y Hiei se encontraban en la sala discutiendo sobre si debían o no mandar a los pequeños ala escuela, pues asta ese momento habían recibido educación privada para así mantenerlos vigilados.

-Pero es necesario que vayan ala escuela –dijo el pelirrojo a los dos tercos youkais de ojos rojos.

-Asta ahora los dos han recibido "educación ningen" aquí –hablo Hien –No creo conveniente que Tsukino y Fujimi…

-Pero ellos tienen derecho a una vida normal –lo interrumpió Kurama.

-Pero Kurama… debes comprender que ahora mas que antes tenemos que estar al pendiente de ellos –dijo el amo del fuego

-¿Sucede algo malo viejo? –pregunto Hiei

-Souhi tiene un espía que ya conoce de la existencia de Tsukino y Fujimi –dijo Hien –El problema es que aun no sabemos quien es, sin embargo si sabemos que es un ser sumamente poderoso, pues ha logrado burlar todas nuestras defensas, algo que ni Souhi puede hacer.

-Aun así…

-¿Puedo saber porque tan serios? –pregunto Kagura entrando ala habitación, se veía realmente cansada -¿Pasa algo? –pregunto al ver el semblante serio de los tres.

-Estamos discutiendo si debemos enviar a los dos pequeños a eso que llaman escuela –le respondió Hien

-Pues yo estoy a favor de que asistan ala escuela –dijo sentándose al lado de Kurama.

-Pero Kagu, tu bien sabes que Souhi…

-Lo se –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Pero ese no es motivo para encerrarlos en una jaula de oro

-Pero es por su bien… -replico el amo de Fuego

-Hi, aunque el Origen de los pequeños sea el Kedakkaki Eien no Inori no significa que deban llevar una vida de claustro solo porque de ellos dependerá el futuro de los mundos –dijo –Además el ir a una escuela los ayudara a conocer a las personas, a crecer…

-Hn, Ellos no Irán y punto –gruño Hiei –No quiero que mis hijos se mezclen con ningens.

-Pero Hiei –replico Kurama

-¡Pero nada!

-Les propongo algo –dijo Kagura –Hay una escuela cercana aquí en la que un amigo mió es el director

-¿Y que con eso loba?

-Pues el, al igual que nosotros, es un youkai…

-¿Y?

-Pues que el esta enterado de todo esto…

-Kagu… ¿No me digas que le haz contado a sobre los pequeños?

-No fui yo –le respondió ella –Fue Hikawa quien lo hizo –le respondió –Además, el no es el único youkai en ese lugar… también se encuentran algunos de mis estudiantes y si eso no los conforta bueno…. Estoy segura que al director no le importara poner a los gemelos en la clase a cargo de mi heredero.

-¿Kaze? –repitió Kagura –admito que es un buen controlador de aire, pero aun le falta mucho para dominar su poder al cien.

-Esta bien ustedes ganan –dijo Hien suspirando resignado

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo –gruño Hiei

-Por favor Hiei –dijo el pelirrojo poniendo ojos de cordero a medio morir

-Hn, como sea u///u –dijo derrotado

-¡Gracias Hiei! –dijo abrazándolo y besándolo con pasión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después, Hiei y su padre habían salido a, solo dios sabe donde.

Los gemelos se encontraban con su papi en la sala armando un rompecabezas cuando alguien toco ala puerta.

-¡Yo voy! –exclamo la pequeña antes de dirigirse ala puerta y abrigar –Konnishiwa Carter-san –dijo la pequeña mirando al pelinegro.

-Hola Tsukino-chan –dijo sonriendo.

-Carter-san –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo –Me da gusto verle –dijo al verlo entrar ala sala -¿Desea una un poco de té?

-Si gracias –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Viene a ver a mi tía? –le pregunto Fujimi, este asintió con la cabeza –Ire a llamarla –dijo el pequeño

-Gracias.

Pero no hubo necesidad de que el pequeño fuese a buscar ala ama de los vientos pues ella bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, con una cara de sueño que ni ella misma se aguantaba, estaba vestida con una larga camisa que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, sus hombros estaban descubiertos y su cabello estaba suelto.

-Jonh –dijo la loba sonrojándose -¿Que haces aquí?

El medico se sonrojo al ver a su colega vestida de esa madera, pues se a pesar de no estar arreglada, era hermosa.

-Eh, pues yo… -tartamudeo –Eh, ¿Recuerdas que hace poco estuvimos hablando del festival de los cerezos en flor?

-Si… -le respondió, en realidad lo había olvidado por completo y creyó que el pelinegro había hecho lo mismo pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

-Bueno… Ya que nuestros días de descanso coincidieron me preguntaba si quisieras ir…

-Veo que tenemos compañía –dijo la youko mientras se colocaba a un lado de kagura –Hola.

-Eh, Hola –dijo entre molesto y confundido –Mi nombre es Jonh Carter, es un placer conocerla eh…

-Soy Saiyo… la PAREJA de Kagura –dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, lo que ocasiono que la loba se sonrojara ligeramente para luego separarla de si.

-Oh

-Me parece bien –dijo la loba haciendo que los dos la miraran –Tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos.

-¡Genial entonces vendré por ti alas 7! (Lizerg-chan: n-nU se emociono)

Carter salio de la casa mientras que Saiyo subía las escaleras murmurando cosas como "¿Qué le ve a ese idiota?"y "Ningen idiota considérate muerto" después de eso se escucho como una puerta era azotada, ante esto Kurama no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto la loba

-No nada…

-Jonh y yo somos solo amigos Kurama

-Si tu lo dices n.n

La loba suspiro

-Me voy a dormir –dijo la loba –No puedo ni con mi alma

-Que descanses n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos días después….

Hiei se encontraba acostado en la cama que compartía con Kurama miran la televisión, mientras el pelirrojo se encontraba en la bañera, al poco rato Kurama salio con solo una toalla en la cintura y otra en los hombros, algunas gotas de agua que caían de sus cabellos y resbalaban por su muy bien formado pecho (hemorragia nasal)

-Hiei… -dijo en tono sensual

-Hn -fue la respuesta de este

-Los niños salieron con tu padre a visitar a Yukina y Kagura salio con Carter-san.

-Hn, ¿Y eso que?

-Que nos hemos quedado solo

-hn, baka kitsune –gruño hiei -¿Y que me dices de esa zorra hentai?

-Salio desde muy temprano –dijo mientras se ponía frente a Hiei y se quitaba la toalla.

Hiei sonrió con lasciva ante esto, entras kurama se sentaba diestramente, haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: n.nU lo siento chicas pero no habrá lemon

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ La razón, a esta baka no se le ocurrieron ideas (señala a Lyz)

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ a ti tampoco se te ocurrió nada

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No molestes enana de pacotilla

Lizerg-chan: ¡¿Quieres pelear rubia oxigenada?!

YoukoSaiyo: Ja, no me sirves ni para el arranque

Lizerg-chan: Ahora vera!!!

Lizerg-chan se lanza contra Saiyo y una vez mas comienza una de sus peleas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el templo Tsukimine, la ama de los vientos y Carter caminaban entre los puestos de comida y juegos, asta que terminaron en el lago que se encontraba de tras del templo.

El lugar estaba en silencio, y solo era iluminado por la luna llena que en ese momento mostraba todo su resplandor y belleza.

-"_Es hermosa… Me recuerda mucho a sus ojos" _–pensó Kagura mirando la luna.

-Mi-Minako… -hablo el pelinegro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… Yo… Hace ya nueve años que nos conocemos…

-Si… Como pasa el tiempo –dijo sonriéndole lo que ocasiono que Carter se sonrojara

-Bueno… Yo… Veras… Este…

-Se claro Jonh, que no tengo toda la eternidad –dijo un poco irritada

-Bueno… Veras… Yo…

-Y ahí vas de nuevo u.u

-Bueno yo…. Me preguntaba… Si tu… Quisieras… Ser… Mi novia

(YoukoSaiyo: ¡Lizerg-chan te voy a matar!!!! Lizerg-chan: No te enojes Sayito te vas a arrugar n.nU)

Kagura cerro los ojos y le dio la espalda para mirar nuevamente la luna, tan hermosa como los ojos de aquella Kitsune (Lizerg-chan: n.nU ¿Contenta? YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Sigue asi).

-Jonh… ¿Qué sientes en verdad por mi?

-Eh… Bueno… Ski da yo (Me gustas)

-Jonh… Yo… Lo lamento… Pero…

-Esta bien –dijo con una sonrisa forzada –Lo entiendo

-Suminasei

-Esta bien, no importa –le dijo –Pero dime… Esa choca rubia…

-Se llama Saiyo, es una youko al igual que Kurama –le respondió la loba –Es la mejor estudiante de mi niisan, el amo de fuego.

-Ya veo… Y a ti te gusta

-Me gusta no te lo negare… Incluso e llegado a pensar que la amo... Sin embargo… Ella… No creo que sientan lo mismo

-Minako…

-No importa –dijo –Vamos a divertirnos la noche aun es Joven

-Si n.n

Y así los dos amigos se dirigieron nuevamente a donde estaba el festival

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la pareja se iba la Kitsune los observaba que desde cierta distancia, su rostro reflejaba confusión pues había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Amor? –repitió la youko, entonces un recuerdo vino ala mente de la rubia, algo que había sucedido después de que hiei, Kurama y el resto partieran por primera vez del templo

Flash Back 

_Saiyo se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol donde Hikawa solía meditar, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz del O Sensei la saco de estos._

_-Saiyo…_

_-¿Si Sensei? –dijo bajando para quedar frente ala imponente figura que era Hikawa._

_-¿Sucede algo? Desde que mis hijos, mi nieto y sus amigos se fueron as estado… algo… Extraña._

_-Estoy bien Sensei… No tiene porque preocuparse…_

_Hikawa la miro a los ojos como si pudiera ver a través de ellos, para luego sonreír_

_-El amor es algo hermoso, ¿No crees?_

_-¿Amor? –pregunto confundida_

_-Es un sentimiento muy hermoso pequeña –dijo –Muchos tienen la errónea idea de que es algo solamente reservado para los humanos…_

_-¿Y no lo es?_

_-No… El amor es para todos los seres vivos –le respondió –todos tenemos derecho a amor, sin amor no podríamos vivir, después de todo es lo que nos hacer vivir realmente, si el no somos mas que simples muñecos que viven una falsa existencia._

_-Pero nosotros como youkos que solo nos mueve la lujuria…_

_-También podemos amar… Si llegas mas aya de tus instintos, si los dominas alcanzaras la verdad –le dijo –Ya has dado el primer paso, dominas tus instintos si no lo hicieras no podrías dominar el fuego._

_-Eso no es verdad Sensei, a diferencia de usted yo no he logrado controlar mis instintos_

_-Si eso no fuera cierto pequeña –dijo el kitsune –No serias capaz de dominar el fuego ni tampoco serias la discípula numero uno de hien n-n_

_Saiyo no dijo nada, salo se limito a mirarlo sorprendida._

End Flash Back 

-Tengo que hablar con ella…

_Continuara…_


	15. Bonus

Lizerg-chan: Bueno como creo que se me pasaron algunas descripciones de personajes se las dare todas nnU

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Solo a ti se t olvida algo tan importante Lyz

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Pues no tu tampoco te acordaste Saiyo

YoukoSaiyo: u.u Ese es asunto tuyo no mio

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Gracias por la ayuda

YoukoSaiyo: n.n De nada

Lizerg-chan: ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer este karma?

Youkosaiyo: ¬¬ No soy un karma son un Darma n.n

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Aja…. Bueno comencemos de una vez n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nombre real: **Kagura ama del viento**

Nombre ningen: **Minako Minamino**

Especie: youkai lobo

Apariencia: Cabello largo de color negro, ojos alargados y hermosamente rasgados de color azules, su piel es blanca, de la misma altura que Kurama

Un poquito de historia n.nU: El clan de Kagura fue destruido por los seguidores de Souhi, fue capturada para ser sacrificada en un templo dedicado a el pero fue salvada por Hikawa quien la adopto como a su hija, siglos después mure a manos del mismo Souhi pero Hikawa convence a Enma de que la reviva para el momento en que el tesoro tomo forma de un ser viviente

Carácter: Sarcástica, arrogante, orgullosa (un Hiei en mujer nnU) pero al mismo tiempo dulce y amable, asi como el viento que controla puede ser tranquila pero peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

Nombre: **Hien amo del fuego**

Especie: **youkai de fuego**

Apariencia: cabello largo, lacio, de color negro, con mechones blancos formando una estrella y algunas partes en tonalidades azules, amarrado en una trenza, ojos rojos, piel clara y de la misma altura que Youko Kurama

Un poquito de historia n.nU: Hien fue rescatado por Hikawa al morir sus padres a manos del mismísimo Souhi, convirtiéndose en su primer estudiante y en su hijo mayor, posteriormente conoce a Hina de la que se enamora, fue por ese motivo que salio del templo para ir por ella, pues sabia que esperaba un hijo suyo, gracias a esto Kagura pierde la vida y el la memoria, dejándole una marca en el rostro que le recordaría su error siempre

Carácter: Tranquilo, amable y como el fuego puede llegar a ser peligroso

Nombre: **Mizu ama del agua**

Especie: youkai acuatica

Apariencia: cabello color agua marina, ojos completamente azules (pupila e iris), piel clara, sus antebrazos posee aletas como si de un pez se tratara

Un poquito de historia n.nU: Mizu se convirtió en estudiante de Hikawa al perder su hogar, pero a diferencia de Hien y Kagura no es considerada hija del zorro, solo una mas de sus estudiantes

Carácter: Tranquila, apacible, incluso un tanto dulce, pero estricta al momento de entrenar a sus estudiantes y cruel en batalla

Nombre: **Kini amo de Tierra**

Especie: **Youkai tigre**

Apariencia: su apariencia es la de un chita con apariencia humanoide

Un poquito de historia n.nU: Se convirtió en estudiante de Hikawa al ser expulsado por los suyos al ser considerado débil

Carácter: Bromista, alegre, hentai (nnUUU)

Nombre: **Fallen Tsukimine**

Especie: humano

Apariencia: como de la altura de Yusuke de cabello castaño algo largo, ojos castaño claro, piel del color de la nuez y una linda sonrisa que haría a cualquier chica (o chico) suspirar por el, iluminando su hermoso rostro, llevaba una camisa de color amarillo y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

Un poquito de historia n.nU: Su familia fue la elegida para proteger el tesoro, conoce a Kurama y Kagura desde siempre además de conocer su naturaleza demoníaca, al principio le da celos a Hiei (sin querero nnU) con Kurama pero se soluciona pronto, el tendrá un papel en cierta forma importante en el desenlace de la historia

Carácter: alegre, despistado, un tanto atolondrado

Nombre: **Hikawa-O Sensei**

Especie: **Youko**

Apariencia: De largo cabello blanco con un mechón de cabello negro que cubre la mitad de su rostro, su cola y orejas eran de color plateado, piel clara, ojos de color dorado

Un poquito de historia n.nU: Hikawa originalmente fue el amo de la tierra pero al morir sus compañeros y desaparecer el heredero de su Sensei el tomo su lugar, comenzando una lucha solitaria contra Souhi, tempo después rescata a Hien y Kagura quienes se convirtieron en sus primeros estudiantes y en sus hijos

Carácter: Tranquilo, Dulce, Sereno, a logrado controlar su naturaleza de kitsune, logrando así el poder necesario para dominar los elementos

Nombre: **Souhi**

Especie:** youkai de hielo**

Apariencia: Sus son ojos alargados y hermosamente rasgados de color azul (pupila e iris), delineados delicadamente en negro, su piel es de un color pálido casi cadavérico, su cabello largo de color azul claro

Un poquito de historia n.nU: Souhi se proclamo a si mismo el señor y dios del hielo, su único objetivo es conseguir la oración para así poder apoderarse de todos los mundos y ser el amo supremo

Carácter: Frio, cruel, sádico, como el hielo que domina

Nombre: **Tsukino/Fujimi Jigoku Minamino**

Especie: **humano-youkai**

Apariencia: Tsukino tiene el cabello rojo con algunos mechones de color blanco formando una estrella, sus ojos son de color rojo, piel clara.

Fujimi tiene el cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel clara

Un poquito de historia n.nU: El origen de ambos hermanos es el Kedakkaki Eien no inori que Eligio a Hiei y Kurama como padres, se dice que la Oración solo tomaría forma humana cuando otra era de oscuridad estuviera presente, lo cual preocupa a los amos ya que se han encariñado con los niños y no desean verlos sufrir

Carácter: Alegres, simpáticos y muy juguetones, le heredaron a Hiei el gusto por los dulces en especial Tsukino a quien le fascina el helado, a diferencia de Fujimi quien es un poco mas serio y centrado

Nombre: **Senpu**

Especie: **youkai controlador de viento**

Apariencia: Alto, musculoso, cabello largo de color verde ojos verde claro, piel clara

Un poquito de historia n.nU: No se los diré aun nnU

Carácter: Traicionero, Cruel, Vengativo, posesivo

Lizerg-chan: Bueno eso es todo nos veremos en el capitulo, asta luego, sayonara n.n


	16. La ama de los vientos y la youko II

**Capitulo 13.2 La ama de los vientos y la estudiante de fuego… Parte II**

_-También podemos amar… Si llegas mas haya de tus instintos, si los dominas alcanzaras la verdad –le dijo –Ya has dado el primer paso, dominas tus instintos si no lo hicieras no podrías dominar el fuego._

_-Eso no es verdad Sensei, a diferencia de usted yo no he logrado controlar mis instintos_

_-Si eso no fuera cierto pequeña –dijo el kitsune –No serias capaz de dominar el fuego ni tampoco serias la discípula numero uno de hien n-n_

_Saiyo no dijo nada, salo se limito a mirarlo sorprendida._

_End Flash Back_

_-Tengo que hablar con ella…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos colegas continuaron con su "cita" disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Se detuvieron en uno de los puestos, uno de tiro al blanco, Carter le pago al encargado y tomo el arma, para luego comenzar a disparar, derribando todos los blancos.

-Vaya que buena puntería tienes Jonh –dijo Kagura mientras su amigo recogía su premio, un peluche de un lobo gris

-Aquí tienes Kagura –dijo entregándole el muñeco

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo la ama de los vientos

Carter iba a decir algo cuando unas voces los llamaron.

-¡Tía Kagura! –la llamo Tsukino

-¡Carter-san! –dijo Fujimi

-¿Niños que hacen aquí? –les pregunto el medico

-Y solos –dijo la loba ciertamente molesta

-¡Tsukino, Fujimi! –exclamo Yusuke quien se veía agitado –No vuelvan… a… escaparse… a… si…

-Tío yusuke no te enojes –dijo Tsukino poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Solo sentimos la presencia de Tía Kagura y Carter-san y decidimos venir a saludar –dijo tranquilamente –dijo Fujimi tranquilamente

-No debieron irse así –los regaño Keiko

-Pudo pasarles algo –agrego Yukina con preocupación

-en este lugar solo hay ningens –dijo el pequeño –Nada malo puede pasarnos

-¡No subestimen a los humanos! –los regaño Kuwabara.

-No se porque hacen tanto escándalo –dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero –Nos tratan como si nos fuéramos a romper en cualquier momento.

-Y no se dan cuenta de que también somos Youkais.

-Lo hacemos porque los queremos –dio Hien acariciando a cada uno sus cabellos.

-No somos débiles, tu mismo lo haz dicho Abuelito –se quejo Tsukino

-¿Oh es por el hecho como fuimos concebidos por lo que nos tratan tan diferente?

-Escuchen pequeños –hablo Kagura –El como nacieron no es importante sino el hecho de quienes son…

Los niños suspiraron, sabían que jamás lograrían hacer que su familia le dijera el porque sus padres eran hombres, no era que estuviesen avergonzados ni nada por el estilo pero como cualquier niño, sus mentes estaban sedientas por saber.

-Niños –hablo carter colocandose ala altura de los niños –Se que debe ser complicado para ustedes pero a veces es mejor que las cosas queden en misterio…

-Demo…

-Ustedes son un valioso tesoro y es por eso que sus padres y todos nosotros los cuidamos tanto .les dijo el medico colocándose a su altura –Pero tienen razón, hay un motivo por el que nos preocupamos tanto por ustedes y es porque los amamos.

-¡Carter-san! –dijeron los pequeños abrazándose al medico

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos helados? –sugirió Kuwabara

-¡Si! –exclamaron los niños para luego echar a correr

-Hay no, otra vez –suspiro Yusuke para luego salir corriendo tras los pequeños

-¡Fujimi, Tsukino deténganse, si les pasa algo Hiei y Kurama nos van a matar! –les grito Kuwabara corriendo como todos los otros tras ellos.

-Kagu... Carter-san –los llamo Hien –Fue un gusto verlos, espero que se diviertan –dijo sonriéndoles –Ah, y Carter-san, cuide de mi pequeña hermana –dijo para luego salir corriendo tras los demás sin darle tiempo al ama de los vientos de reaccionar.

-Baka ¬¬ -gruño la loba –Sabe cuanto odio que me diga pequeña u.u

-No te molestes nnU –le dijo el medico –Se ve que tu hermano te quiere mucho y solo se preocupa por ti

-Si lo se… -suspira –Pero quisiera que se diera cuenta que no soy una cachorra

El medico la miro sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro

-Vamos, hay que ir con ellos n-n

-Si

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, cuando algo o mas bien alguien la tomo, por la muñeca.

-Pero que… Saiyo –dijo sorprendida la loba

-Saiyo-san –dijo el medico –Es un placer verla…

-Ven con migo… -dijo mientras se llevaba ala loba arrastras

-¡Suéltame! –le exigí la loba -¡Ayúdame Jonh, maldita sea!

-Kagura nos veremos en la heladería –dijo sudando gotita

El medico suspiro pesadamente una vez las dos youkais desaparecieron de su vista , no quería interferir con esas dos, o su salud podría salir perjudicada, sin mencionar su integridad física, cerro los ojos y suspiro nuevamente, seria mejor ir con el resto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura por fin logro soltarse del agarre de la youko y para su sorpresa se encontró en el mismo lugar a donde Carter la había llevado

-Kagura… -la llamo la youko

Si el ama de los vientos planeaba decir o hacer algo, no pudo saberse, ya que los dulces labios de la kitsune atraparon los suyos en un beso, lentamente se fueron separando, no porque lo desearan sino por falta de aire en sus pulmones, se sonrieron mientras respiraban un tanto agitadas, dándose a entender que ambas sentían lo mismo la una por la otra.

-Ai Shiteru –se atrevió a decir el ama de los vientos.

-Ai Shiteru mo –le respondió la Youko para luego colocar su cabeza en el peque de la loba, auque esta ultima fuese mas alta que el ama de los vientos.

La hija menor de Hikawa la abrazo con ternura, queriendo tenerla cerca de ella, casi temiendo que esa divina criatura la dejara, que la abandonara y rompiera su corazón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero les gustara y nos vemos en el siguiente n.n


End file.
